The 'It' factor
by lmgurl92
Summary: Do you have'it? Can you dance,act,sing even model? Do you ooze with untamed potential and personality. If so you might be the next 'it' girl. InuyashaxKagome full summary inside
1. deal?

Hey every body its Lmgurl. I'm back with a new story.

Heres the summary:

When Inuyahsa's dead beat roomates (Miroku and Kouga) countinue to blow there cash on anything and everything besides the rent. Inuyasha takes an all or nothing deal with his producer father. Find his new 'It' girl or loose his apartment and his fast pace racey life. Inuyasha must get out and search for his fathers new super star. Someone who can act, sing, dance, and oozes with personality. The talent search is on, and maybe along the way he'll find more then just the new 'It' factor. ( Inuyasha x Kagome) romance/ Humor

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

-

_

_

INU POV

Right when my dad left the room, she began strutting towards me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little shock, but a little shock was all I was. See this sort of thing happens to me a lot. I mean a lot a lot. You'd be surprise. Now I'm not saying I'm gorgeous or ridiculously attractive…Ok fine I am. Does that make me conceded? I hope not. I mean I'm not conceded if the girl thinks of me the same way? Right… If you happen to think you're attractive and everyone else thinks so too. Then how the hell are you conceded. I just didn't get it. This girl right here though. She had it, damn she had it all. She was ridiculously hot, Curves in all the right places. She wore mini shorts…. enough said. She was walking towards me, and all I could give her was a cocky grin. I've always appreciated a girl who knew what she wanted. I'd fuck her given the chance…I wasn't planning on anything serious… just fucking. I smiled at the thought of her lying on my bed breast hard pointing upwards screaming my name.

'INUYASHA…IM CUMING…INUYASHA' it was damn right orgasmic. She had on heels. Not the 'working middle age woman sort of heels,' but the 'sexy I'm going to work the pole tonight type of heels.' My favorite, she was defiantly my type of girl. She didn't spare any time making her way towards me. She did that 'Victoria Secret' fashion walk. I slowly opened my legs a bit wider so she'd know where I wanted her. She slowly began pulling her long wavy ebony hair to the side, before laying her petite hands on my shoulders.

"I saw you looking at me." She whispered. Making her plump red lips move slowly. I almost laughed at this. I hadn't spared this girl a glimpse. Seriously I just got down here from the store. I had literally about fifteen minutes ago while I was at the '7 Eleven' got a call from my dad asking me to all but run to the studio. I had to put down my bag of 'Doritos' and rush over here. I drove for about eleven minutes. It took me about two minutes to get into the Studio and find the room he was in. OK so do you see what I'm saying? I just got down here give or take two minutes ago. Now this slutty bitch was telling me in that two minutes I've been staring at her. Okay she was obviously delusional, but you didn't need much of a brain to fuck… well I did. She didn't.

She was giving me one of those 'know it all smiles.' She defiantly had confidence, another thing I liked in a woman. She sat on my right thigh gently laying her hand on my chin. I smiled I didn't know what to say. I didn't think she really wanted me to talk. I just sat there watching her. Her hand rubbed around my chin and cheeks. "I love your ruggedness." She said giving me what guys called 'the go signal.' I was supposed to at that point. Lift her up, and take her somewhere to fuck, but it didn't happen. I kinda just waited. I could tell she wasn't all that smart. I didn't have a beard, no mustache, no goatee's…. I literally shaved every day, so what ruggedness was she talking about.

When I made no move she decided to make hers. She eased her trim body down, so we were chest to chest .she lowered her face so it could touch mine, and then finally she made our lips softly touch. I let her kiss me a few times, before I kissed her back. I didn't know this girl. I mean seriously… I knew nothing of her, so I should have probably asked for her name, but I didn't. I just made out with her for awhile. I mean how far could it possibly go? My dad would come back in the room soon anyway.

….Speaking of the devil my dad was coming in right about now. I smelled him before actually seeing him. Her hands at some point made its way through my jeans and boxers. No doubt she was experienced. I slowly got up without warning her, and she fell to the ground with a 'thud.'

My dad opened the door fully looking around, and spotting me. He had a huge false grin on his broad face. "Inuyasha you're finally here." He said he looked below me watching the girl slowly dust herself off, and stand up. "And it looks like you've met Kikyo." He looked as if he was disoriented at the scene that he was watching. I could tell he didn't know what to make of it.

I smiled down at the petite girl in front of me. "Yeah Kikyo… we were talking" I lied I was in the middle of doing that lip licking thing. You know that licking motion people do when they've just did some heavy duty 'maken out', and they're afraid that some sort of 'make out' evidence is leaking out of the pores near their mouth. So they just start licking rapidly to remove it.

"Okay that's good." My dad chuckled "saves me an introduction." My dad's a music producer. One of the best of the best; he's trying to find a single female artist at the moment. A young woman give or take late teens early twenties who's got it all; someone who can become legendary like 'Britney Spears,' 'Beyonce Knowles, ' Celine Dion, Christina, Whitney, Pink… the only problem with my dad is he's obsessed with talent. He's looking for a girl who can sing, dance, and possibly act her ass off. Oh and let's not forget He's also looking for that 'it' factor too. You know gorgeous, tall, and charismatic. The problem is girls like that don't come around very often.

I'm always telling him to settle for a soft voice, and a good rack but he's very old school. He wants the whole entire impossible package. My dad is a certified asshole for more reasons than he's letting show at the moment. He knows how to hide his true personality very well. He started off as an actor then later on became a producer… don't ask how he made the transition. I don't even to this day know. He seemed to be getting over what might, and might not have happened while he stepped out a moment ago. "I'm trying to get her to sign on." He said fake smiling again "I want you to take a look at the demo I had her record."

I nodded at this. I'd listen to the sluts CD. She had me wondering if she could really sing. I could never understand why my dad always got me to sample his stars shit. I thought producing was cool, don't get me wrong. I just didn't really care all that much. My dad had a lot of famous stars sign to his label. He's trying to rename himself by picking up a gorgeous talented nobody from the streets, and turning her into an instant celebrity. I don't think it's going to happen, and something told me looking at Kikyo he still didn't reach his goal.

My dad is a very tall man, and I'm not gay, but he's actually reasonably attractive. I think it's because we look alike. He stands at least a foot taller than my already 6 foot something self. He actually knows nothing of music he just gets his staff of professionals and me to tell him what sounds good. I myself am not a genius of music, but I can play the guitar; electric and acoustic. I learned a long time ago when I was twelve, and I haven't played since. Me and my dad don't typically get along, see I'm really easy going, and he hates it. I have no idea why he just does.

I use to live at home, but not anymore. I moved a month ago when I graduated from high school. I was home schooled all my life, so I graduated a little earlier than my age group. It was no big deal because I started school uber late anyway. My dad began making his way to the other side of the large room. The studio near our house… well near his house I don't live there anymore. Is a lot bigger than this one, but it's under renovations. I don't currently have a job, but my dad pays me big money just to listen to his stars demo tapes. He says I'm good luck since last time I predicted a good album it went double platinum. I looked at my dad waiting for him to give me some instructions.

He didn't say much he only looked over at Kinks- yo- some things face. "Thank you so much Kikyo we will keep in touch if anything extraordinary happens." My dad said to her. This was code for. 'If you're good we will call.'

Kinky what's her face just nodded before fishing down her halter top for something. My dad seemed shocked at this. I on the other hand appreciated it. It's not often you see a hot girl fish through her cleavage for something. After what seemed two hours of entertaining bra fishing she came up with a small card. I thought this was information about her for my dad, but she surprised us both when she handed it to me. "If anything happens… or you just want to talk call me." She said, I think me and my dad read the double meaning in that. I gave her a smile she was easy, but I'd defiantly call when I'm bored. She gave me a porn smile and grabbed her purse.

We both waited till she left the door completely, before my dad's true colors showed. "What the fuck was that?" My dad asked. I could hear the hiss in his voice, and I rolled my eyes. I began to make my way past him. Pushing my shoes through the shagged carpet, "You better lose her number." He continued to scream from behind me. I just continued to the glass recording booth. My dad was always mad at something I did I had no idea why. He didn't see anything so why assume. I walked to the booth looking at my reflection on the glass walls that surrounded it.

I'm tall, like I stated before. I'm medium built naturally muscular. Don't get me wrong I work out, but I don't need to. I'm the only half demon in my entire family. My mom's human my older brother is full demon. I have a younger adopted demon brother. All of them are asses besides my mom on a good day, and she hasn't had one of those in awhile. I straightened my solid blue shirt. I dressed for luxury this morning. I only wore a t- shirt and jeans. My silver hair was a mess. I would cut it, but I didn't think it would look right. I only sighed I wasn't planning on leaving the apartment this morning. I was badgered by the lack of Doritos in my cabinet. You see I have what you call dick headed roommates. The one you see in TV shows. They eat the food marked with your initial in the fridge and sit on the couch naked playing Wii. They have sex in your bedroom while you're out, so when you sleep at night all you smell is fluids if you know what I mean. There always up for parties, but not the clean up. The rents never on time, but there fast on buying ridiculous stupid shit for the apartment. Yeah… that type of roommates. See Miroku and I have been best friends forever his dads a fellow ex actor. His dad and my dad are the equivalent of Owen Wilson and Ben Stiller. They played in movies together, have poker nights together, and all that jazz. Naturally I'd move into an apartment with Miroku right. The only problem is where I'm what you call irresponsible Miroku takes the cake. He uses his daddy's rent money on the stupidest shit. Like large cash investments on Alien condoms. I mean really what the fuck. Why the hell would aliens need condoms, and how do you know whether or not they have dicks. I would kick him out, but we're so fucking close.

Oh and Kouga, don't get me started on him. He has this awesome job at Victoria Secret the only hitch is he has to act like he's gay. It's the stupidest shit in the world, but I don't comment on it because all the money he brings in he blows it on liquor for the house. He's always bringing home girl underwear and shit, and he never pays the rent. Very rarely does he bring any sort of payment. It's left to me to pick up the slack, but I don't even work. I just get random splashes of money every few weeks when my dad needs my help. I mean it's enough to pay the utilities. My dad pays me a lot usually, but still I rarely have money left over.

What I'm about to do right now; sampling Kiki… something's demo tape. All that money will go to next month's rent. I was thinking I should probably sale my mom's apartment for a cheaper one. She bought me one of the most expensive apartments in New York. I love it don't get me wrong, but if I had a cheaper one I'd have enough money for rent, and more. "Inuyasha any day now" my dad howled behind me.

I pulled the glass door open looking at myself one last time before walking in. We were on the other side of the sound booth. You know the side with the buttons, and switches, and what have you. I sat down on my dad's huge comfy velvet chair. The air in the sound booth was always considerably calmer then outside it. Funniest thing I suppose. My dad ignored my sitting on his favorite chair. He took a seat at the less comfy gray one beside it.

"Okay she writes her own songs so that's a plus." My dad said I only nodded. It was only a plus if the song was good. He didn't say any more. He slowly pressed the needed buttons to get the demo playing. He then sat back waiting for it to start; prior to listening to something new my dad had a look I called 'the concentrate.' It's when he raises his hand in prayer mode and lowers his chin to his upright finger tips. His eyebrows come down in frustration, and he stares at an object on the floor. This was a ritual for him. He was doing it now, and the song hadn't even started.

I watched him for a split second before the base began. It was one of those artificial thumping you hear on the radio. Then chimes started, I could already tell I'd hate this. There were symbols playing in the background, and slowly they all stopped. A slow electric guitar ripped through the air, and then the drums followed. My dad glimpsed at me, but I was already out of it. I was in a musical stupor. It's when I hear something new, or concentrate on a piece of music. I was in it right now, and all I could analyze was the musical beats firing off. There was a soft thumping somewhere, and I was wondering when the girl would finally start singing. The chimes began again, and then all the music stopped, and out of the rear end of the harmony. The softest incoherent voice began.

"_Sex, love, fire lust let it burn" _Her voice schemed through the silent air. I looked over at my dad, but he still seemed perplexed with the song. I let the bass start up again, and let her sing one more verse before turning the demo off. My dad looked at me confused, but after awhile he understood why I did what I did. His face already started to look sullen and tired out; like it always did when he didn't find who he was looking for. I already started feeling bad.

"That bad, huh? My dad asked looking up at me. I didn't know exactly how to word it. I didn't want to say it was horrible, but I also didn't want to lie to him. I went through my mind going through words that would form sentences, so I could explain how I felt to him. I sucked in air then exhaled. I'd tell him exactly what I thought, word for word.

"The chimes, the bass, and the symbols; It was all just a little…." I couldn't find the word to describe it. I looked up at my father. He seemed as if he really was interested in what I had to say. It was very rare that he wanted anything to do with me. He wouldn't want me to sugar coat anything. I had to tell him straight forward what I thought. "It was all just a little… over whelming, much too much." I said I was trying to spare some of his feelings. "Oh and the meaning of the song… It meant almost nothing, but a musical orgie. And the voice…." I said looking at my dad in disgust. "I mean literally she has no voice, it's like talking with a rhythm. I mean she's just over killing it; she has a little squeaky mouse voice with all these huge thundering instruments. The only way she could register in comparison was by stopping the music all together, and that's not how it's supposed to be." I explained my dad's eyes stayed glued to my hands. He stared at the little images I made to show what I thought. "Oh and the whole song was artificial. No actual real instruments, just mechanical based drums and chimes, the nine yards. It was just all robotic and cold, and pop shit." I told him. He only nodded before looking at the wall in front of him.

"Should I sign her?" He asked "Does she have even one remote talent?" I didn't know how to answer that. I really didn't. I suppose he could sign her. There were plenty of stars out now who had no talent. "I don't know what to do at this point. I've been looking everywhere" He said, and I started to feel very bad for my dad. He had been searching for the 'it' girl for a while. "It's just I don't know where to start… I don't want another pop star I need someone with _real_ talent." He got up from his seat, and I could already tell he was going on one of his heart to heart. "I think, Inuyasha it might be time." He said, and this surprised me. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dad what are you talking about…time for what?" I asked. He seemed sad to admit it, and my stomach started to drop at the thought of what he might say. He shook his head, and his weary golden eyes met mine.

"Time for me to retire" I was too shocked for words. "When I went into the music industry I never meant to make money. I just wanted to make meaningful music. Like the music I used to love when I was younger, but I let fame and cash get the best of me." He said swinging his arm up trying to symbolize what the effect of money did to him. "Now I'm trying to make it right. Find someone who has true talent, but it seems it's not my destiny. I'm getting much too old for talent searches in Miami, Hollywood, and all over the world."

I watched my dad's tired expression. I knew I couldn't let him quiet; music, producing, managing the whole nine yards; that was his passion. "dad it's really not all that bad." I told him shrugging. "I mean all she needs is a softer bass, a slow acoustic guitar, and a song that means something, and she's your girl. Sex sells." I said getting up out of the chair to be eye to eye with him. "…and trust me she has sex written all over her. If you know what I mean." My dad looked at me as if I was a retard. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to alter her. I want her to have 'it' at birth. I'm tired of searching. I'm just going to have to come to terms." I didn't know what to say. He couldn't just quiet. How would I afford my apartment? "Your moms been complaining about me flying all over the place, and she's right I should be at home with Shippo not trying to sell CDs…."

"Dad if you really try." I said interrupting his sentence. "If you really try you could find what you're looking for right here in New York. Seriously you've already found her. Kink ho will sell. Trust me she'll sell."

"Her names Kikyo, and the more I think about it…the more I dislike her… I need someone fresh. I'm tired of just selling." He said, and I watched him start gathering a few items from the sound board. He was really just giving up. I had to stop him he couldn't just throw it all away.

"Dad…dad don't just leave. I can help you. I can show you New York's filled with talented gorgeous girls just waiting to show case there talent." I said, and right when the words slipped out. I was already wishing I could take them back. My dad gave me 'the look;' the look the one you get when you've just come up with an idea; when you're on the verge of success. He was giving me that exact look, and I gulped down my own spit. "What you thinking about dad?" I asked backing away from him. He put his shit back on the sound bored, and quickly sat back down.

"I have an idea." He state; smiling from ear to ear now. 'No shit Sherlock.' I said to myself, as I took my seat as well. "I'll make a deal with you Inuyasha" He said, and I had the funniest feeling about this. As if I knew already that I wouldn't like this 'deal' he spoke of. "I believe you. I agree there are millions of talented girls in New York." I nodded ready to add something to the conversation. When he spoke over me, "I'll pay you to find them."

Okay I like to think of myself in some sort of virtual debt. Virtual debt is a special debt that is only in the debt owners mind. I can pay the bill almost every month, but if let's say one day or one month or two months or perhaps three month… my dad decides. 'Hey I'm not going to look for any new talent.' 'Or hey I don't need Inuyasha to sample this new album' then I will be in what's call real debt, or actual debt, because I will no longer have any money, and won't be able to pay my bills. Now virtual debt you can imagine I prefer a lot better than actual debt, so when my dad calls me to go to the studio I all but run.

To stop myself from achieving real debt whenever my dad says anything that involves money. I sit down, shut up, and listen. "Uh continue." I said to my dad. He smiled at me, and sat back on his seat.

"I will pay you triple the norm if you can find my 'it' girl right here in New York by two weeks." My dad said giving me a sly smile. 'Triple' I thought. 'Triple sounded very good right about now. I'd pay off all the bills for the next few years with triple. "But she has to have everything that I want. I mean everything, and I will pay you half the profit we make when her album sales." My dad said. "Does that sound good?"

"It sounds great." I said, but looking for a girl who had all of dads attributes was going to be hard. Seeing as no girl in the world fit his description. "Okay, but if we find this girl then I have to be her producer, and manager." I said my dad made a face he didn't seem to like this idea. "I'm not going to just hand her over to you. if I find this perfect girl you'll fuck it up, and her album won't sell."

"Okay… okay I agree, but how will I know that this girl will be the whole package. I need some type of proof that you'll be working to find her over the next two weeks." He said we both got quiet trying to think of a way we could fix this. "Your older brother will be my eyes and ears." He said, and I swore if I had some sort of liquid in my mouth it would have splashed all over him. He knew damn well me and Sessho- dick didn't get along. "I'll contact Sesshomaru, and tell him he's in on the deal. You have to work with him. You have to actually get out of your hore house you call an apartment and find her." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…" I agreed slumping back in my chair. "Okay so I have to find a perfect attractive girl who can dance, sing, and act and have personality in only two week." I said repeating the deal. It all sounded very impossible to me. "…and if don't?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down on and sighed. "If you don't I'll retire, move to the country, and you won't get any money, you won't be able to afford you mansion apartment, and you'll have to live on the streets." He said. I took it as a joke, but I knew he was serious about retirement though, and that wasn't cool. I needed his money. "So it's all or nothing do we have a deal?" He asked he pulled his hand out.

I guess he wanted me to shake his hand. "Can I have a little more time hen just two weeks?" I asked he smiled, and shook his head signaling 'no.' I gulped and held my breath in. I slowly brought my hand to meet his in a hand shake… "Fine…. Deal."

_

_

_

_

HAHAHAH don't kill me… I have two other stories that aren't complete, and I update so slow. How dare I make another story? Sorry you all should just kill me. I was laying in my bed updating 'You Owe Me,' and something Kouga says in the next chapter got to me, so I had to write this one. Hope you like it. Oh and people who think Kagome's dead in You Owe Me don't worry the next chapter is in her POV. She's not dead, just Read and enjoy.

OH AND REVIEW!!!!


	2. The Search is on

A/N 'Ello before I begin with the second chapter of 'The 'It' Factor.' I just wanted to say something I completely forgot to mention 1st chapter. The songs from 'It factor' comes from the hit TV show 'Instant Star.' If you've heard of it; be free to tell me. All the songs will come from all four seasons of the show. I want to loosely base the story on the show, but not really I think the only similarities are the music. I might have songs from Alexz Johnson's independent album as well, but we will see. I hope you like it, Thank you.

Oh…oh and also if you didn't notice. This story is in Inuyasha's point of view, but I do have some other POV's in it at times. Kagome's is in this chapter thank you, and please Review. The more you review faster I post. Wink… wink.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha or Instant Star, or Alexz Johnson's independent album.

Chapter 2: The search is on

-

-

-

-

I stuck my hand in my front pocket fishing around for my keys. "Where the fuck are you?" I asked. I put the small plastic bags I was holding down on the burgundy carpet. "Where did I put you?" I whispered again putting a hand in my back pocket now. I also had one in my front left pocket. I was getting so frustrated. I knew I just had these. How would I have been able to drive home without them? I pulled the cloth out of each of my pockets. "Okay so there not in my pockets." I said to myself. I took off my coat and began searching in the pockets in there. I was getting so annoyed. I knew at least one of my lazy roommates were home. I was getting so aggravated I just decided I'd look for it later. I laid my coat on the floor, and pulled my t- shirt down. It was winter in New York, but I only wore a thin cotton solid blue v- neck. I was freezing my ass off. I moved forward stepping over my groceries, and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything at first, and I was really starting to get mad.

How was it I can have two dead beat roommates, but none of them seem to ever be at home. What were they always doing? They didn't have money. Kouga usually spent all his money on beer, and Miroku didn't even have a job. I knocked on the door again trying to stay calm. No one answered I reached down in my coat pocket for my cell phone. I turned away from the door spotting a young woman across the hall from me. I was too frustrated by not being inside I didn't even try registering whether she was attractive or not. I leaned against my door pressing the '4' key. Miroku was on my speed dial lucky me. She waved towards me, as she made her way to her apartment. I nodded upwards as my phone started to ring. She smiled, and fished her keys out of her purse, the phone rang once more, and Miroku answered.

"Hey what's up?" I heard him say softly. I knew he'd been sleeping. I swallowed my anger. I turned away from the woman even though I could tell she was making eye contact. I could tell she was planning on making her way towards me too.

"Miroku what are you doing?" I asked trying not to let him know I was mad. He did one of those moan things on the other side of the line. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the two black doors that locked me out of my apartment. He was wasted, this was not good. "Hey… just open the door." I said before hanging up the phone. I knew he'd just fall asleep. I grabbed my jacket off the floor, and one of my plastic bags.

"Hey," I heard a woman say from behind me. I didn't want to admit it, but I was surprised at hearing her. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing I didn't even sense her. She could have killed me, and I wouldn't have even known. I couldn't believe I called myself a demon.

I turned to face her, but I was so not interested at the time. I looked over her, all I noticed was that she was blonde, and wearing a wool coat. I pulled my jacket on "Are you locked out she asked?" I only nodded before trying to trace my steps. "You can come in my room for a while," She said "I mean my parents are out." I only looked at her for a few minutes, before tuning out everything else she said from that moment on. I was looking for my keys not jail bait.

'Okay, car, bags…' I thought "Oh that's it!" I said grabbing the bag with the Doritos. I rummaged through it finding my keys. "Yes." I looked at the girl smiling I grabbed her by her shoulder "Found them" I said, she seemed disoriented. I stuck the key in the lock unlocking the door. I opened it a crack before grabbing my things.

"Bye" The girl said. I didn't respond back. I walked through the small crack slowly; I closed the door with my foot. I looked up and dropped both bags on the floor shocked. I didn't even know how to react to what I was seeing. I was gone for a day, and my house looked like total shit.

I locked the door behind me. "Miroku, Kouga, WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted from the foyer. The living room couch had beer cans, wrappers, and take out littering the floors. I walked past the trash quickly to survey the rest of the damage. I walked into the entertainment section. All the couches and the big screen TV was pushed to the side to make room for a humongous portable pool. It Took up the whole room the Kitchen, and the living room. I was beyond shock. "MIROKU!" I screamed inching myself between the massive pool. I arrived on the other side near the spiral stair case. I ran up as fast as manageable. Upstairs was worse than down stairs, there were trays of unfinished food, and glasses, spills, stains. I walked over them making my way to Miroku's room. I finally saw it the double doors wide open. I was about to bust in it when a woman completely naked made her way out of it.

My first reaction was to introduce myself, but I reminded myself that I was mad. "Excuse me," I said waiting for her to past by. She smiled, and skipped to the side. My eyes reflexively followed her tan body run down stairs. 'Get a hold of yourself, it's just a girl." I said cracking my neck before restoring my anger. "MIROKU," I screamed again before busting into the room. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the condition of his bedroom. Everything in there was completely organized, clean, and tidy. It was as if a hurricane hit everything but his room. I walked slowly deeper into the room spotting his king size bed, I saw his shape lying down. I didn't hesitate to launch myself onto the bed pushing him on the floor. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I shouted angrily. He seemed beyond disoriented when he looked up at me.

He looked around the room, as if looking for something. "Where's Sasha?" He asked probably looking for the naked dark haired girl.

I stared at him for a few minutes. "Hmm let's see… Maybe back at the whore house where she belongs." I said Miroku looked at me as if he was shocked at the words I was saying.

"What are you talking about, I found Sasha at Barns and nobles; she's a scholar." He said while getting up. I closed my eyes realizing instantly that he was just as naked as his little scholar.

"Miroku just because she's at a book store doesn't make her…fucking, Hilary Clinton." I said passing him blindly a towel lying on his bed. He rolled his eyes while wrapping himself up. "All I have to say is pool…. fucking Pool Miroku. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IT IN THE HOUSE!" I shouted shocked he shrugged, and I at that moment just wanted to kill him.

"Hey keep it down some of us are sleeping." A males voice said from the door way. I knew exactly who it was without turning. I wanted to kill him too. I rolled my eyes before turning around. Kouga stood at the door way shirtless with two half naked women next to him, and a very naked Sasha wrapped around him.

"Sasha" Miroku said shocked at seeing his supposed to be 'hook up' on another man's arm. He shuffled his toweled body towards the door way. I sighed inwardly I defiantly needed new roommates. I made my way to the doorway.

"I'm going to leave the house till about… I don't know." I looked down at my imaginary watch on my wrist. I knew it had to be at least early afternoon. I just got back from the studio with my dad I was in there for a couple hours. "About 9 tonight, if the pool, Sasha, and the trash aren't gone by the time I get home, all of you will be killed… got it?" I said looking at all of them. The argument ceased, and I made my way back down stairs grabbing my keys. I went back into the disgusting foyer. "Oh and no one eat my Doritos!" I shouted back after seeing my grocery bags on the floor from my first initial shock.

I was beyond angry, those fucking dick weeds….

* * *

KAG POV

"_There's time to spare_

_Let me spend this whole new world with you…"_

A few of the customers began applauding

I smiled at the little girl as I strummed the last chords. "If there's anything else, don't hesitate to ask." I said I was actually hoping there wasn't anything else. I smiled as I started to leave, but I was pulled back by a hand on my arm.

"You can play the Piano right?" The mom asked she smiled up at me.

"I can play anything on this badge right here." I said cheerfully. Inside I was chanting 'please don't make me play, please don't make me play.' I touched the badge on my right breast. A star shaped golden badge that told customers what instruments the employees played. I can play guitar, piano, and vocals. I can also play the cello, but sometimes I didn't pin that instrument to my badge. It was just too unusual, and almost no one made me play it.

"Can you play 'The Little Mermaid' that would be amazing?" The woman asked.

I gave her a fake smile, "Do you want me to sing the song too?" I asked. It took all my energy not to roll my eyes and sigh annoyingly. I already played for this one woman and her daughter alone; 'Whole New world,' and 'when you wish upon a star.' There really should be a limit to songs sung for each customer. She nodded signaling she wanted me to sing and play 'Part of Your World.' I smiled "Let me just get your food, and I'll be right out."

I rolled my eyes "I want you to play on your guitar all the Disney songs in the world for my daughter, then when you have a chance pull a piano from your ass and sing another song." I whispered in a nasally voice. I was trying to mock the red headed woman behind me. I wondered if it would be noticeable if I spit in her crab soup, or if I mixed it would she even notice. If I did decide to spit in her soup I wanted her to taste it. I laughed at myself as I walked to the kitchen. I would never do that, but if suddenly by some weird change in my personality. I became so disgusting as to do that, than yeah I'd want her to taste my spit as if floated on top of her crab soup.

I didn't hate my job, it's just that when you've been singing Disney songs and show tunes every day since fifteen it takes its toll on you. I work at this bar called Karaoke Star. It's this over populated place in the center of New York City. It's a bit more popular than it should be. it just expanded its franchise last year because of overcrowding. I walked to the back heading to the kitchen. I was in one of my depressed stumps; I so didn't want to go to work tomorrow; I couldn't fake a cheesy smile any more. I heard guitar playing. I looked down at the sack of potatoes in the corner of the sweaty rustling kitchen. Molly, a curly haired hippie was strumming her guitar on top of the potatoes. She strummed a slow folk song, and her body swayed to the music carefully. Her eyes closed, and her mouth slowly echoing silent words. I usually ignored Molly, but I needed her now.

She wore the same uniform as I did. A red vest with a badge shaped as a star, with a small print of an instrument. I had three different stars, but Molly only had two. Though she could play three, but she actually believed that her acoustic guitar was too precious to be advertised with a meal, and a free appetizer. I never understood her she was so unusual. Her black dress pants were instead dark blue wide bottomed jeans. Which I'd like to say was so unfair seeing as I had to wear church pants every day, while she got to wear loose torn hippie jeans.

"Hey Molly," I said softly, as not to startle her. She seemed to be making love to the song she was slowly strumming out. I set my own guitar near the potato sacks. "Molly…" I said nudging her arm gently, she looked up at me. She had the most unusual contacts on. I backed up at first site. They were this yellow purple cat color mixture. I only stared at her for a while before I shook it off. "Hey Molly, I have to talk to you know who… can you cover me at table nine, section 'A?'" I asked giving her a small smile. She looked frustrated at the question. "Please…" I all but begged. if I had to play 'Part of your World' on piano I was liable to kill everyone in this damn restaurant.

"Okay," She said after thinking about it for a minute. Molly was 'KS's' (Karaoke Star's) rebel. She left, took breaks, and all that jazz, anytime she wanted to. She only worked here so she could pay the rent at her apartment, where twenty other hippies lived and had sex orgies like every day. She believed KS was the devil, and she was only making a pact with it for a while before her band, 'Eternally Dead,' took off. It seemed everyone who worked at Karaoke's wanted to be some sort of star. It was almost ridiculous. I think out of all the employees that worked here. I was the only sensible one. I just wanted to go to college major in writing, and music theory. Then afterwards I'd work in some music company. My aim was not to be the next super star I left that dream behind a long time ago. "What song do I have to play?" She asked while getting up cradling her guitar. "It better be on the Piano, because you know I don't play Guitar." She warned obviously she did play guitar, but seeing as she named her acoustic guitar 'My Savior.' It was obvious she wasn't willing to play it.

"Yeah it's on the Piano, just ask Kel for there food before you get out there." I warned her. She nodded then started to dust off. I watched her for only a while before leaving. The piano was such a hassle to play. You had to make sure no one was playing it. Then you had to have the whole attention of the restaurant. I absolutely hated it. The difference between the piano and the guitar was you could play the guitar in front of the costumer, and you didn't have to be too loud. Plus you brought your own guitar from home, which meant it automatically had more soul then a white horizontal piano in the dark section of a bleak restaurant; where the pianos whole life would be dedicated to being played for shallow customers, who only wanted to hear the radios top forty. I wasn't a hippy I just believed that instruments should be used for meaning, and not just substance.

I hurried to the back of the kitchen hoping Molly wouldn't realize she had to play 'Part Of your World,' and come attack me. I already had enough to worry about. I had to ask for time off tomorrow I needed some 'me' time. To say I was tired of playing already over played songs for people, was an understatement. I walked towards the manager's room. I knocked before I heard her ask "Who is it."

"Me," I shouted I knew she'd recognize my voice. I waited for a while then I heard the door click, which means she unlocked the door. 'Yes' this meant I was half way there. I opened the door slowly. She was already back on her seat doing nothing. Her uniform was a gold vest that said 'music-ager,' and had one golden badge with a microphone on it. This meant the only instrument she could play was her own voice. I had the same microphone on my badge as well, but I could actually play instruments too. The problem was singing was all my manager could do. I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

"What can I do for you?" She asked sitting pretty on her throne with her feet draped on her unused desk. I could tell she was in a good mood today. This was good I walked forward sitting down on one of her sofa chairs.

"Um… nothing much I was just wandering if I could have time off tomorrow?" I asked her, she gave me a perplexed look that said. 'Again,' I scratched my head trying to keep a straight face. I was a fairly good actress. I use to star in plays in high School, but Kikyo was like a shark. She could tell a bluff when she saw one. She was older than me by a few years I was only nineteen, and she had to be at least in her early twenties.

"Why," she asked staring at me with those intense brown eyes. I shrugged looking at the posters in her room. I was about to come up with an excuse before she interrupted me. "Since I am in an amazingly good mood I'll let you take off tomorrow." She said getting up, I rolled my eyes. Was it not the middle of winter?' I thought. She was wearing booty shorts almost all the time. I was so confused I knew when I left the house this morning the weather man said it was below zero, what the fuck was her problem. I smiled I was about to say thank you when she erupted me again. "Don't you want to know why I'm in a good mood?" She asked, I sat down fully in my seat this was going to be a while.

Kikyo was the poster girl for good looks. She was gorgeous no doubt, but because of that she got whatever she wanted. She used to be a normal employee in this annoying bar, until she slept with the fifty odd year old owner. You think it would just be a rumor, but nope Kikyo bragged about it when she got appointed manager or music-ager. The bitch didn't even play an instrument. She always got what she wanted it made me sick. Though I didn't hate Kikyo, actually I sort of admired her. I wanted to get whatever I wanted too, but no such luck.

"I'M GETTING A RECORD DEAL!" She shouted with a huge smile on her face. I knew at that point if I was drinking something it would have spilled all over the place. She skipped back to her desk. My eyes were completely out of their sockets. "I KNOW RIGHT!" she shouted "It's for Takashi records." She said happily I laid a track down, I don't know yet if they like me, but hopefully if they do. I'll be out of this shit shack." She countinued screaming. I was too shocked to even talk. "Do you want to hear the track?" She asked I almost died as she pressed play, and a whole bunch of shit filled the room.

* * *

"…_Let me rise_

_Let me fall_

_Let me breath, I wanna loose control I'm not afraid to loose it all._

_Let me break_

_Let me fall,_

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall."_

I strummed my guitar _C, D… _slowly, as I listened to my parents behind the door. I rolled my eyes they didn't understand anything. They didn't understand how it was like when your life was falling apart. I strummed the same chords again, whispering the same lyrics. 'Those lyrics will never see the light of day.' I told myself, not when Kikyo can get a record deal with lyrics like _'sex, love, fire lust let it burn.'_

"What do you want me to do?" I heard my dad say anger starting to heat up his voice. My room was downstairs. Before I graduated from high school it was upstairs but I moved to the first floor afterwards. The door was slightly opened letting me hear my parents arguing. They were yelling about me, that much was true. They always yelled about things I did when I got in this mood. That's because last time I got like this I didn't leave my room for two weeks. All I did was strum sad songs from my song book, Over and over again letting my voice crack like my life.

"Talk to her, that's what I want you to do…Talk to your daughter!" I heard my mom shout. I chuckled softly. My dad talk to ME, that was funny my dad hated me. We haven't had a full conversation sense my fifteenth birthday, when I told him sternly that I wasn't going to take over his stupid business. Now he calls me his dead beat daughter, whose head is filled with nonsense. Sure I'd wear that title proudly if I didn't have to conform by owning a vacation home franchise in fucking New York.

"I'm not talking to her, so don't start." My dad said, and I knew that was the end of the conversation. I didn't even care anymore. What did it matter if he talked to me anyway? I wasn't in a complete rut, this was the first day of my depressed stupor, and chances were this was the only day I was going to get. Kikyo only gave me only one day off. I slowly began to strum again…

"There goes that damn sad playing again!" My mom screamed I heard her running upstairs after that. I sighed as I started to sing the song from only the chorus again. I began strumming when I heard something hard knocking. I didn't think anything of it, when I heard clicking heels. I sat up automatically when I heard girls.

"MR HIGURASI, MR HIGURASH!" I heard the girls screaming I knew those voices so well. I laid my guitar down slowly, wanting to hide.

"Yes girls, what can I do for you?" My dad asked I could hear the perplexity of his voice. He seemed warn out.

"PLEASE TELL ME KAGOME IS HERE!" I heard one of them say, "WE CHECKED AT KAROKOKE STAR, MOLLY SAID SHE TOOK OFF!" She continued I bit my lip what the hell did they want. They were my best friends didn't they know when I took off. It meant I was completely depressed.

"She's in her room…" My dad said, and before he could even finish his sentence I heard heels hitting the marble floor leading to my room. I jumped up from my bed running towards the door. I had to lock it before they could get in. I made it to the double doors, but before I could close it fully the doors busted open. I backed up.

"What were you planning on doing?" Ayame asked staring at me as she watched me up and down. Sango was behind her; she slowly closed the double doors and locked them. I sighed deeply as I walked back to my bed. "Please don't tell me you're going Goth again." Ayame said as she pulled the curtains up to show the bright sun, and white snow. I closed my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

I ignored both of them as I took my acoustic guitar, and walked towards my couch. Sango walked towards me signaling me to give her my guitar. Her long heeled boots clacked on the tiled part of my room floor waiting. I turned away from her, but she quickly blocked my passage. "This isn't healthy Kag, give me acoustie," She said laying a perfectly manicured hand towards my direction. She had another thing coming if she thought I was giving her acoustie, she could take all my other guitars, but not this one. I hugged it towards me tightly. "Kagome, now!" Sango said, and I sighed she seemed like she meant business her dark brown eyes were narrowed to slits, and a lone hand cupped to her narrow hips. I passed her my favorite brass sun burst acoustic guitar. I could see what was going on. They were all planning to spiral me into such a depressed rut, I'd kill myself.

"We have amazing news." Ayame said, as Sango slowly took my guitar to my collection near my closet. I dropped myself on the couch, and watched her intensely hoping she didn't damage any part of it. "Are you listening to me?" Ayame said blocking me from my view of my traveling guitar. I looked up at her. I realized now that she was only wearing a mini dress with leggings, I knew she was a wolf demon, but that didn't call for such clothing choice in the dead of winter. That's when she reminded me of Kikyo, and I spiraled back into depression.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sango asked walking back towards me. I looked up at her. Her clothes were acceptable jeans a sweater and a stylish scarf. I didn't answer her though I just closed my eyes, and thought of old guitar riffs. "Kagome we're talking to you." Sango said shocked I'd just tune her out. "We heard about Kiyo's record deal…" She said, and I opened my eyes slowly glancing up at her. She smiled looking towards Ayame; obviously they knew exactly what was up with me. I watched both of them, but my eyes were staring intently on Sango. I knew she was planning something. "Ayame…" Sango said with a huge grin on her face. Ayame began rummaging through her purse for something.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up looking at both of them. They said nothing. My heart started beating quickly, and I stared alert at everything. Ayame came back up from her purse with a folded white piece of paper. She tossed it on my lap softly, and I just stared down at it.

"READ IT!" Sango screamed I looked up at her as if she was crazy. I sighed I was hoping it was going to be my favorite ice cream in a small covenant container, but no such luck. I slowly with no enthusiasm began unfolding the paper. I looked down at it, a familiar cell phone number was scribbled on it, and on the bottom it said 'Souta.'

"EWWW IS THIS MY BROTHER!" I said looking up at Ayame shocked. My younger brother was only seventeen, and Ayame had the worse crush on him. I threw the paper towards them.

"Oh sorry wrong paper," Ayame said smiling nervously, as she picked up the paper, and stuffed it back in her purse. Sango was giving her the meanest look. I watched Ayame trying to find the right paper; she took an identical white sheet out again, and passed it to me.

I unfolded this one too…

_Brought to you by Takashi Entertainment_

_Do you have 'it?' Can you dance, act, sing even model? Do you ooze with untamed potential and personality? If so you might be the next 'it' girl._

_Come to Takashi Studios Saturday, where looking for you._

I read through the flyer one more time, before scheming through the small print again. I was more than shocked. I looked up at my best friends, "But Kikyo got the record deal." I said slowly.

Sango had the biggest pleased smile on her face. "They didn't like her…there looking for a new girl." She said I jumped up from my spot. I was automatically bursting with un tamed energy. I jumped towards them wrestling them into a bear hug.

Okay that's it for today. This chapter was mostly in Kagome's sorry about that.

Thank you.

Oh and please review. I get them out faster that way.

-

-

-

Songs ( in order of appearance)

Ending of Aladdin: 'A Whole New World'

Alexz Johnson/ Jude Harrison: 'Let me fall' (chorus) (songs From Instant Star soundtrack 1)

-

-

-

Thank you so much please review

Love you guys

lmgurl


	3. NewYork Idol

**A/N i love pizza**

**chapter 3: NewYork Idol**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of alexz Johnson's amazing work.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Please try again…" Kouga begged the petit girl in front of us. I looked down at my clip bored crossing out Kelly S. from my list. I looked up at the girl, she was small about 5'3' and wore stilettos. Very cute no doubt about that, she had charisma, and had actually dabbed her foot in some acting. She seemed like the perfect choice, but no she couldn't sing worth shit. She had this ridiculously low voice, almost mimicking a man. Miroku had to leave the room when she began singing 'You are my sunshine,' to dry himself off, Kouga had spat his ice tea all over him in shock. I was actually starting to think she was a tranny. There was no doubt that I wanted her to leave, so we could get on with the next girl.

"What the fuck Kouga, just let the girl leave…." Miroku said from the doorway as he made his way back to his seat. We were in the studio wasting my Saturday searching for my dad's new 'it' girl. Kouga just couldn't let it go. He couldn't believe a girl so hot, could actually sound like that. Oh and also there was the small fact that we were all ready to go. We'd been here since five in the morning Of course not my idea; my ass hole of a brother's who barged into our room at three in the morning. He called me on Friday saying he made flyers that would make finding this 'it' girl easier. Too bad I didn't much care, we were all just ready to find her, and go home.

"Shut up Miroku; just let her sing one more time…" Kouga said the Kelly girl stumbled from foot to foot. She seemed uncomfortable; I on the other hand wanted to just give up the damn search. I was tired, and hungry as fuck. I couldn't believe out of all these girls not one had what we were looking for. It was the weirdest thing, some could sing, others could dance, a couple could act, but none was a hot actress who could sing act and dance… oh and write her own songs.

"I'm sorry to waste your time…." My older brother began looking down at the clip bored, "Kelly is it, we'll keep in touch if we change are minds." She only nodded before turning around and walking towards the exit. Kouga's face creased and he began hitting his head on the table. "Okay that was number three hundred and twenty two, now up for three hundred and twenty three…" Sesshomaru said. I gave him a look, and he only smirked smugly. My brother's sole purpose in life is to ruin my life. He knew I would of just half assed this whole thing if dad didn't make him chaperone it. Yeah it was true I was just planning on going to the mall, and finding a few attractive girls and asking them if they could sing, but no we had to have a damn 'American Idol' audition.

To say me and my brother didn't get along was an understatement. We've never gotten along, but it was even worse now seeing as the last time I came to visit him and his wife was after their wedding, about give or take four to five years ago. It wasn't his wife I hated it was him. I actually loved Rin she was like a hot younger sister to me, but I couldn't stand my brother. He was so smug, and confident I just wanted to kill him.

Next to come in the small sound proof recording room was a chubby red head. Kouga only looked up for a second before slamming his head back on the long table. "Fuck my life…" He sighed slowly before closing his eyes. Miroku only brought a hand to his tempo massaging deeply. He lifted his pen and crossed the girl off the list before she even began singing.

I thought someone was going to say, 'you're not what we're looking for,' but my brother just signaled her to begin singing. I exhaled before lying down in my seat completely, so annoyed.

* * *

Kag POV

I tuned my guitar in the waiting room my heart was racing. Sango kept running back and forth opening the door a crack to hear how the girl ahead of us was. I was number 333, and to say I was just nervous would be a lie. My heart felt like it was going to explode. My blood boiled over, I felt like vomiting, but if anyone could do this it was me. I've performed in front of thousands of people, and every day I performed for work. I could most defiantly do this. I didn't want to actually become a big singer or anything I actually wanted to become a song writer, but I had to start somewhere. If playing my own songs was my ticket then why not.

"HAHA fatty sucked…" Sango said implying the red headed girl who had just went. I gave her a look. I told her about judging people. She rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to help…" She said before sitting down beside me. The whole room was filled with so many girls I couldn't believe all of them thought they had something special.

I sighed deeply "where's Ayame?" I asked looking up at my best friend she only shrugged. I told her about just letting Ayame do what she pleased. She always had an act for just getting lost; I looked at her as if she was dumb. "Well can you get her, I need both of you guys here…"

"Oh come on that bad luck good luck shit…. Ayame just went to get something to eat, concentrate on that guitar girly…" She said leaning back in her seat. I gave her the same angered look. I wasn't exactly superstitious I just believed that some things were lucky, and some weren't, and it was defiantly bad luck to audition without at least two people who actually cared for you there ,This way if you didn't get the part you could always cry on their shoulder.

"No I defiantly need both of you guys, can you get her…" I begged, but she just rolled her eyes before closing them…. "SANGO!" I screamed making the heavily crowded room look up. They all gave me this look. The line of girls actually continued to outside which I thought was just ridiculous, more of them were piling in by the minute. I sighed getting up. Sango stood up shocked.

"Where are you going your about to perform!?" She asked looking at me shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, Ayame has to be here…" I said, and Sango laughed right in my face. She got up and began laughing I couldn't believe it.

"You are so not ruining this because Ayame can't find her way back here from' McDonalds.'" She said looking at me as if I was crazy. I looked down at my guitar, I didn't want to admit to her that the real reason I didn't want to audition was because I was scared to deaf. "I'll just call her, sit back down and tune that acoustie." She said pointing towards are seats. I took a deep breath, I couldn't do this… I was too nervous. I sighed as a girl wearing a sticker that said 329 came out. She was very muscular almost like a man, and was crying hysterically, I watched her sadly. I so couldn't do this.

A perky slim girl about 22 got up her sticker said 330, after her two would go in, and I would be next. I was so nervous. The door closed behind her, and a man came out the same one that was stained with something brown previously. Sango was giving him the weirdest look, as if she wanted to attack him. She ran to me and grabbed my arm. "Isn't he gorgeous?" She asked smiling deeply. I looked up at him. He was very cute there was no doubt about it, but I was too nervous to contemplate guys.

"Hey!" He said, loudly, and I realized he was trying to get everyone in the room's attention "AFTER 330 WERE GOING TO CALL IT A DAY, AND FINISH THE AUDITION ON SUNDAY AND NEXT FRIDAY! He announced, Sango smiled, but little did she know that this wasn't good for me.

"That's good were come tomorrow, and I'll tell Ayame not to move from her spot. I shook my head and she looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" She asked her brow creasing, she was generally concerned.

"I can't come tomorrow, that's Karaoke night." I said, "I have to be there, and they can't hold my spot till Friday…" I said, and Sango's eyes opened understanding what I meant. I looked at her worried.

"Don't worry you'll perform today…" She said, and I rolled my eyes there was no way. Sango got up fixing her bra, and lowering her skirt. I couldn't believe her choice of clothing. Did anyone understand that it was winter? She thought because she wore leggings it was perfectly fine, she walked over to the tall dark haired man. He seemed to be in his very early twenties. He looked confused at having her approach him. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but there was a lot of hair flippping, and an obnoxious laugh and shoulder punch.

The guy obviously caved because he did one of those charming cute boy laughs, and to both are surprise his hand slipped secretively to her ass, I closed my eyes at that moment. All I heard was a slapping sound. I opened my eyes to peak and when I did, Sango was furiously stomping towards me, and the guy was holding his cheek. She grabbed my hand "fuck this place…." She said pulling me up, and pulling my sticker off. A group of girls ran to grab my sticker from the ground.

"What the hell Sango, I was planning on calling out tomorrow." I said I was obviously lying; Kikyo would fire me in a second if I called out on a Sunday. She only ignored me and pulled me out of the building. We saw Ayame on our way out, she gave us a funny look, and Sango grabbed her by the arm too pulling us to her car.

"WHAT A FUCKING LEACH!" She screamed when we were all positioned in her car. I sighed; I couldn't believe this shit, what a waste of a morning…..

* * *

INU POV

"You should really show an effort to visit us." My brother said over me. We were finally back at the apartment. I flipped the channel on the TV, ignoring him. "Rin asks for you…"

"Does she," I said boredly as I changed through the channels. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes walking away from me completely

"Just be at the studio at five tomorrow morning…" He said disgusted. I didn't say anything he just walked towards the front door. A few minutes later I heard the door slam. I felt as if he had something important to tell me, but I couldn't put my ego away to actually read into it. I got up from my seat at the couch when I heard the steady drum of my ring tone. I got up walking towards my coat lying on the kitchen counter. "Hello," I said tiredly leaning on the marble counter.

"Hey babe… It's me." I heard a woman's voice on the other end. I narrowed my eyes, the only women I actually gave my number too was Rin and my mom. This girl didn't sound like either of them. "Kikyo…" The girl said.

Now I was really confused. "Who," I asked confused. I was very sure I didn't know anyone by that name.

"Kikyo, the one you hooked up with that one night…" She said I lifted my eyebrows; I hooked up with a lot of women, 'that one night…' That didn't help with anything. "The one your dad almost signed a record deal with…" She said as if to give me a hint.

Okay, I hooked up with a lot of girls my dad almost signed to a record deal, "Who," I asked again.

"Oh you must get out a lot," She said annoyed, "The one with the tattoo of a musical note," She said, and I didn't admit it, but that still didn't narrow it down. "I also have a pet snake" She said after awhile when I didn't answer. I thought for a minute and it came to me.

"The snake that got in the bed with us?" I asked and I heard a huge grunt of aggravation.

"No, the one who pitched the sample demo to your dad, like I don't know a couple days ago" She said. I scratched my head.

"I think… yeah it's coming back to me." I lied while walking back to the couch.

"Okay good," she said giggling a little, I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that you can stop that little search you're having." She said. I was more into knowing how she got my number.

"Oh I can…" I said entertaining her; I picked up the remote control changing through the channels again, stopping at a reality show with a woman trying to jump for a coconut on a tropical tree.

"Yes you can, I'm the manager of this karaoke bar, you've probably heard of it, it's called Karaoke Star, I'm going to perform maybe you can come down tomorrow and give me a second chance." She said in a deep voice, as if trying to be sexy. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I contained myself.

"Um okay…" I said, but in reality I wasn't even going to put an effort in coming. "I'll be there," I lied she moaned a 'you better,' and I hung up. I was about to lay back and laugh when my phone began to ring again. A drum solo by the great John Bonham, I sighed the laughter leaving me. If it was her again I was going to actually contemplate killing myself. "Hello,"

"It's me retard there's this restaurant, I'm going to miss auditions to go to its Karaoke night." Sesshomaru said quickly through the other line.

"Why do you get to go?" I asked confused, I didn't even connect the dots that this restaurant could be the same one that Kink girl was referring to.

"Because I want to go, and what I say goes ass jack, I'm going to recruit some of them so they can audition, on Friday is there a problem?" He asked, I didn't say anything recruiting people to just come and audition sounded boring as hell. "I thought so," he said, and then the phone went dead, 'no good bye' I thought, what an ass.

**A/N Okay that's it for now, but I think I'm going to actually update this again tomorrow just so I don't lose my train of thought Either tomorrow or very late tonight. So check to see if there's a chapter four before you guys go nighty night.**

** -**

**-**

**- **

** You really want to review, but you forget to, don't worry I'm reminding you.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Please and thank you, oh I'm going to be updating 'Wanting' very soon tonight too probably. I have a sleeping disorder. I don't sleep.**


	4. womanizer

**A/N Okay two updates so close toghether, what is it Christmas, i didn't want to forget what i was planning to happen this chapter, so i had to update quickly. Plus i've had a snow date for like two weeks so far. Weird right**.

**chapter4:** **Womanizer**

**disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha, or britney spears womanizer**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I feel so bad just leaving like that," Sango said while taking a bite of her cheese burger. I looked at her, as she talked, didn't she have any manners. No chewing while you talk. "Maybe we can go on Friday morning and beg them to let us sign up again." She said while sneaking two cheese fries in the corner of her mouth. Ayame gave her the same look of disgust that I did.

"No the signups for audition were yesterday morning, there final, no signing up after that." I said sighing, as I looked down at her. It wasn't actually only Sango's fault. I couldn't keep my spot anyway I had to work today. "Plus I love Karaoke Star I don't need Takashi records." I lied, "This is my life, and I love it." Ayame gave me a knowing look. "Okay I hate Karaoke Star, but it's too late any way."

"I feel so bad… "Sango said taking a sip of her lemonade. I thought it really weird for them to come to Karaoke Star on the busiest night and tell me how sorry they were for pulling me out of the audition room. They weren't helping me by distracting me from my work."Can you get me another lemonade?" She asked after drinking the last of her glass. I gave her a look before turning back into the kitchen.

I felt exhausted just by looking around at the busy restaurant, tonight was going to be the busiest of the week. I hated Karaoke night, but at least I didn't have to perform. I walked into the kitchen, "can I have another light lemonade?" I asked to Morris. He nodded and I stood waiting.

"Higurashi," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see Kikyo smiling at me. I sighed turning fully to give her my attention. "I need you to do me a favor." She said happily, she took a white piece of paper from behind her back. "This is an acoustic version of 'womanizer' by Britney Spears, can you go to the back and practice it for me. I'm performing tonight."

"You can't perform on Karaoke night, it's for the customers." I said looking at her as if she was crazy. She pushed the white sheet into my hands annoyed.

"I can do whatever I want I'm manager." She said looking at me as if I was dumb, "I also need you to sing back up. You have your guitar right?" She asked I nodded, but I was so shocked. A girl passed me a glass of lemonade, and I looked at it confused. Then it came to me, Sango asked for this. Kikyo only looked to me and back at the lemonade, "Oh you better not fuck up I've got some one important watching me tonight." She said, and with that she turned around, hair bouncing. I rolled my eyes at her back looking at the sheet music. Who the fuck was I Houdini, how did she expect me to just learn how to play this? I stomped back to the booth that Sango and Ayame occupied.

"You won't believe what the wicked witch of the west has me doing?" I said while dropping the lemonade by Sango. I looked down at her, but she was staring forward at something. I looked at Ayame who was doing the same. The lights were low which meant karaoke night must have just started. I looked ahead, "What are you guys looking at." I asked I knew it wasn't at the geeky boy on stage singing 'I believe in Miracles.'

"Look," Ayame said pointing forward I turned to look at what she was staring at. I searched around spotting a tall man. My eyes grew wide when I caught glimpse of him. Gorgeous didn't quite define him. He was more than that. He was like a god, he was tall, and muscular he had this essence of higher authority. My mouth dropped as his eyes looked around the bar. His eyes were the goldest of gold, and even I could tell from the back of the restaurant. He had just strolled in, and found himself a seat in the front.

"Who's that?" I asked, staring at the back of his head. He had ridiculously long silver hair, it looked well conditioned, but a guy like that probably didn't condition, it was all natural.

"I don't know." Sango said, "But I'm going to find out." She said grabbing her menu and walking forward. I knew what she was plannig. She squeezed past me stumbling out of her booth.

"You don't work here, you can't take his order." I said pulling the menu out of her hand. She gave me a look that said, 'don't block me from perfection.' "Sit back down." I said, but she instead grabbed the other menu from Ayame's half of the table. Before I could stumble forward to get to her, she was all but jogging to the man. I sat down in her spot on the booth. "That bitch." I said taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Don't worry about her, he's married." Ayame said, looking down at her sea food salad. I looked up at her; it was so like Ayame to keep information from me. I gave her a look that said, 'please elaborate.' "He's a Takashi," she said, as if I should know this. I narrowed my eyes not knowing what she was talking about.

"A takashi, like the record company?" I asked she nodded, before shifting her food with her fork. I stared past her and at the Takashi guy. Sango was flipping her hair, and laughing loudly at something he said.

"There like the hottest guys in the world." She said, "but that one's married." My eyes opened widely at the information.

"There's another one that looks just like that…. Who's single?" I asked she nodded again my heart began to race at the thought of it.

"Yup, but I've never seen him before, I just know the description of him." She said she was acting so hard to be uninterested, but we both knew that a guy who looked like that who was single was of great importance. "And he's like the youngest brother too… imagine how hot he must be…" She said taking a sip of her root beer.

"Okay how much of these ridiculously hot guys are running around New York City?" I asked, she smiled and I laughed with her.

"I think like three or something, but ones like the dad or something." I smiled I didn't care. If the dad was anywhere near as hot as his sons? I didn't care how old he was. Ayame began talking about a rumor she heard about some girl who had killed herself because the youngest Takashi dumped her. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"That sounds like a whole bunch of shit…"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kikyo asked from behind me. She looked at me in shock. I got up from the booth. "You're supposed to be in the back practicing 'Womanizer'" She said, and I rolled my eyes. I was about to tell her I didn't want to perform that with her, but she interrupted "Go," she said very loudly, and I sighed walking away from the booth. I grabbed my guitar from the kitchen, and made my way to the back.

* * *

INU POV

She left sadly to the left, and I looked at the watch on my wrist. "Okay what number was she?" I said implying the girl who had just left. She was extremely bad at singing, and had left me in a very bad mood.

"That was six hundred and ninety eight." Kouga said his voice muffled from laying his face flatly on the table. He was slowly hitting his forehead on the wood harshly. "Some on please kill me." He said softly while hitting his head. I watched him for a while, then I looked over at Miroku, he was rubbing his face severely.

"Okay I think we can call this a day." I said, "We'll do the rest Friday." I said. Miroku silently thanked me with a smile in my direction. He got up going to announce to all the girls that auditions were closed for tonight. I waited for him to come back "you know what we should do?" I asked when he sat back silently in his chair.

"Anything but this and I'm in." Kouga said lifting his head from the table. He had a red mark on his forehead.

"We should go down to that bar my brother's in. See what's so cool about it" I said, Kouga's eyes lit up.

"Alcohol?! fuck yeah." He said while getting up from his spot, and all but running to the door I smiled while getting up myself.

* * *

Kag POV

I strummed my guitar while reading the lyrics. "_Super star, where you from how's it going? _

I continued playing the song through for the hundred time that night. I must have been in the back of the restaurant for at least an hour now. Going over this song for Kikyo's debut at Karaoke night. I was going to start strumming the chorus when I heard the door to the back start shifting.

I heard the door close and I knew someone had came in. I heard tapping heels. I thought it was Kikyo, but I was surprised to see Ayame. She was breathing hard, and was very excited. I put my guitar down. "Your still here?" I asked knowing they had eaten there food a long time ago.

She put her hands on her knees trying to breathe steadily. "Takashi…" She said trying to catch her breath I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay?" I asked she pushed her hand in the air as if to signal me to shut up. She took a few minutes then she stood up. "The single Takashi just walked in the bar." She said quickly, "and let me just say he is gorgeous." She put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled I had to see this. I was about to run towards the door, but I looked at Ayame and we exchanged looks. I stared at the door. I knew what she was planning to do, run to him before me so she could have 'dibs.' "Think about what you're doing Ayame, I'm a miko." I warned.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a wolf demon,"she countered. I looked at the door, and she followed my gaze, without warning I took off she was right behind me, but I knew I was going to win I wasn't wearing heels. I ran out of the back room trying to close the door on her, but she pushed herself out. I ran into the crowded restaurant. A girl was singing badly 'I'm every woman,' I looked from her to the booth I saw the first Takashi; I followed his body to his younger brothers who sat directly beside him. Ayame caught up with me. "Look at him…" She said referring to the single Takashi, I watched him talk deeply with his brother, and then change his glance to the stage. I could see his profile clearly and my heart melted.

"He's like a god," I said, standing and staring. I watched him nod at something his brother said, and he looked away from the stage in are general direction. Next to him was that very cute pervert from yesterday. He talked animatedly with him, something he must have said made him laugh because his gorgeous white teeth shined, and he smiled.

"He's smiling" Ayame said, looking at me, I nodded stepping forward trying to approach him. I was planning on asking him if he needed anything to drink, or to eat I _was_ a waitress. I smiled taking a deep breath, and walking fully forward, before I could even get to him completely I was stopped by the bitch queen.

"Get your guitar I'm performing now." Kikyo said excitedly. My mouth opened as I watched single Takashi look towards me, he had the perfect combination of beautiful, and cute. All I hoped for was to witness this up close, but no I had to perform now. I took one last look, and turned around sadly.

"I thought you were waiting to perform last." I said. Kikyo shook her head, and that's when I realized what she was wearing. She had on a light purple sparking rhinestone shirt that had no shoulders or sleeves. A mini skirt went with it with heels.

"Nope, both Takashi's are here it's the perfect opportunity," She said, I sighed this was so not cool. I turned around, and Ayame gave me a smug look as if to say she won. I knew right when I left she'd be flirting it up with the single Takashi. I absolutely hated my life.

* * *

INU POV

I finished the rest of my beer, my brother had finally gotten over the fact I ditched auditions to come to the bar. Kikyo had came over to me wearing a rhinestone suite of some sort. She held a portable microphone, apparently she wanted me to know she was about to perform. I had completely forgotten about our conversation yesterday. When she left I warned Sesshomaru that dad didn't want her for the new album he was planning. Of course he already knew this, like a smart ass he was.

He was now telling me how this whole thing was a waste of time, and he hadn't found one person. I laid back in my seat it figured. The lights in the bar dimmed even more than previously. I looked up at the stage, and Kikyo walked on stage the spot light shined on solely her. She walked to the microphone adjusting it to her height. "Hello my name is Kikyo; I'm going to sing Womanizer." She said I rolled my eyes, but I was snapped back into focus when I didn't hear any music playing.

A girl a bit taller than Kikyo without heels walked on stage. Her hair was in a very high pony tail, it was obvious that her hair was unusually long because even held up so high they still cascaded down the small of her back. She wore what most of the people wore around here. A vest and slacks, she had four star shaped badges on her vest. Unusual for most of the employees, I didn't see her face until she made her way to the microphone. Kikyo stepped back shocked at her taking the microphone. She looked up at everyone in the audience narrowing her eyes.

I could see she was fairly petit, "wow that spot light is like really bright." She said putting a hand to her brow, the audience quieted down. "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi and despite what Kikyo says she's not performing alone." She said, and backed up, the spot light was reduced some and her full face could be shown. At first sight she seemed to be an extremely cute girl, but as the spot light adjusted. It was simple to see she was more than that. She had to be in her late teens or early twenty's her eyes were wide and innocent they harbored dark blue eyes. They reminded me of the sky at midnight. Her nose was small and buttoned her lips I could tell from here very full and nicely shaped. She wasn't wearing very much make up, but I could tell she could very simply be gorgeous.

Miroku said something, but I ignored him, I was too caught up by the girl, what was her name… Kagome, I thought to myself. She walked to the back on a small stool. Near the piano, she picked up an acoustic guitar. She began playing easy chords that could obviously be perceived as 'Womanizer.' Kikyo swayed to the music sexually, but I didn't care about her at this point. My eyes stayed on the girl behind the spot light.

Kikyo began singing the first verse.

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_I _was so tiered of that small annoying little voice of her. It was so annoying I wanted to just kill myself. The chorus started, and in the back ground of her feeble voice I could hear the girl singing. She sounded good, very strong. Better then Kikyo I felt a hand to my shoulder and I turned to look at my brother.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said, and for the first time I could agree with him. I looked up at the girl she continued playing till the end of the song. Kikyo said her thanks, and got off the stage leaving the girl to pick up after her. She grabbed the mike after Kikyo disappearance, making me notice her masked features again.

"Um…Karaoke night isn't over, anyone can up, and sing." She said, before taking her stool and guitar off the stage. I didn't let my eyes leave her. I watched her the whole time. I got off my stool hoping to find her….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay that's it for today I hoped you liked it, it's like 3:55 and I'm wide awake like I said I have a sleeping disorder. Please review**.

**Love you guys**

**lmgurl**


	5. I'm In Love With My Guitar

**A/N when i ended this chapter i was in a laughing mood, so even though it's cheesy learn to laugh with me. :) the idea of 'spilled drinks' came from HollyClaw. Thank you, it made the chapter funny in my opinion.**

**chapter 5: i'm in love with my guitar**

**disclaimer: I dont own any songs or Inuyasha**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I walked quickly forward. Looking around, she was already off the stage, and my heart started to pick up, beating faster. I was surprised by my over whelming emotions, I actually felt anxious and very nervous. I had to find her, I darted forward feeling uneasy as the lights dimmed. I looked forward seeing a middle age woman take the stage. She looked a bit drunk. I didn't think anything of her as everyone got out of their seats clapping.

"Fuck…." I cursed, with the lights off and everyone standing this was going to make it even harder to find her. I looked around not knowing where to start. I quickly scooted to the side walking on the outskirts of the cheering people.

"Inuyasha there you are!" A woman said excitedly I turned to see who it was. I took in Kikyo, and I leaned my head back, asking God a quick 'why.' She walked towards me putting a hand on my bicep. "So what did you think about my amazing performance?" She asked.

I looked down at her; not even trying to hide the annoyance on my face. She returned my gaze with a broad smile. "Uh… good I guess." I said quickly not knowing what to say. She smiled even wider. I looked away from her sighing deeply. I should have never had sex with her.

"Really….does that mean I'm a shoe in for the record deal?" She asked smiling up at me, I was about to tell her the truth, that my dad had no interest in her. I looked ahead annoyed, when I spotted guitar girl. She was leaning towards an empty table taking dirty dishes up from the booth. She seemed to be struggling.

I pushed Kikyo's arm off of mine. "I'll call you…" I lied she hopped up and down excitedly. I watched her jump giving her a fake smile of reassurance. She looked too excited for words; she gave me a huge hug before turning away completely. Probably planning on bloating. I waited till she left before glancing back at the guitarist. I walked closer to her in the opposite direction from Kikyo. She held the full tray very carefully, she seemed to be planning something. She turned her back to me, her long black hair swaying.

I watched her bend her knees deeply, trying to support all of the dishes on the tray. I smiled as some of the plates and cups clumsily fell loudly back on the table. She leaned forward pushing a strand of wavy hair from her face, and crouching over the mess. I didn't want to approach her while she was so busy, but I wanted to talk to her. I felt an excited blast of heat run through my veins. I was actually looking forward to talking to her, seeing her face up close. She left a majority of the plates on the table only taking the cups. I guess she decided to make two trips. She balanced the cups nicely on her tray; pleased with her work she turned away from me completely. probably heading to the back to put them away.

I took a deep breath about to make my move …

Kag POV

I balanced the cups perfectly. Smiling down at the black tray holding all of them, I'd have to take a second trip for the dirty plates, but at least I didn't have to worry about tripping and dropping everything. I turned away bypassing the crowd completely. I was heading towards the kitchen when I saw Molly cleaning off a table. She only waved at me, "Oh cool I haven't seen you all night." I said. She stood up from the table. I surveyed her face. From the look of content on it. I could tell she just came from the back; probably smoking pot. 'Lucky' I thought looking her up and down. "Can you do me a favor and bus table nine, there's a hell of a lot of dirty plates stacked." She sighed giving me a look. "I'll make it up to you." I promised she rolled her eyes. I was about to add something else when her face stiffened at something behind me. I thought nothing of it, and continued to the kitchen.

I looked around as I walked looking for Ayame or Sango. I bet they were both trying to hook up with the single Takashi. Why did everyone have such a better life then me. I stumbled towards the kitchen planning on handing my tray to the kitchen employees. I was about to open the flimsy doors when I saw a woman's hand in the air, trying to beckon for me. Didn't she see I was busy; I had a tray filled with partially filled cups. I put a finger up telling her to wait. She gave me a look, and I rolled my eyes she was one of those customers.

"Kagome you have to do bar duty." I heard a woman say next to me. I turned seeing an employee dressed in my exact assemble. I gave her a look, did know one know I was already in the middle of something. "Dan just went home; his mom has the stomach flu…" She continued near me, as if I cared about the reason why I had to work the bar. I would have to do it regardless.

"Ok… I'll do it." I said trying to cut her off, as she spoke. The least she could do was serve the bitch that was now waving her hands in the air. 'WAITRESS!' She kept screaming I sighed about to go crazy. Apparently I was the only employee who worked here.

I rolled my eyes getting very upset. My head started to pound, and I rushed towards the kitchen. "Excuse me…." A man asked I turned without thinking. I was just too mad at everyone who kept calling my name. Everyone wanted something.

"WHAT!" I said turning, I was about to look up, thinking I'd see a customer who needed something; when I felt a draft from behind me. I turned to see what it was. A man was rolling something from the kitchen. He was turned towards the object so he didn't see me. His body along with the door hit me making me propel forward. The tray of drinks flew everywhere, as I fell to my knees on the floor. "Shit…" I hissed looking forward. All I saw were legs. I looked up faded blue jeans to a darkened red shirt. My first thought was this guy was very well built. My second thought was I must of spilled soda all over him. My third… get up dumb ass. I did just that, picking up the dropped cups quickly. "I'm so beyond sorry." I said pulling spare napkins from my pockets getting up from the ground. I dabbed against his shirt "I'm usually not like this… I almost never drop things, you should see the kitchen, I've been employee of the month twice." I continued while dabbing his abdomen feeling something hard under the shirt. He had abs, hard abs. I looked up wanting to see his face. The napkins dropped and my hands went over my mouth, i began backing up quickly.

I spilled flat soda all over the single Takashi. I didn't even know what to do, I was beyond shock. I felt like running away, but I realized that would be ridiculous. I looked away from his face; he put his arms down wagging them to fling the soda off. I didn't dare look at him. I was too nervous to see his expression…

INU POV

I was beyond fucking mad, she began mumbling incoherent things, as she stood across from me, hands on her mouth in shock. I lifted my shirt squeezing the sugared mixture of soda from it. I looked towards her, her eyes glued to my stomach. I looked down not seeing what she was. "Can I just get a towel?" I asked stopping her concentration.

She looked down at the floor, nodding rapidly. "Yeah… of course, follow me." She said, and I did just that as she led me through the kitchen doors. It was irritably loud as we set foot in the employee's only section. It had a weird mixture of smells. I didn't say anything, but most people stared at us as we walked in. I didn't care I was use to stares. She grabbed a few towels from a tray, I followed the back of her ponytail as we walked. Long black and down her back swishing with her speed. We walked out of the kitchen and into a hallway. We got to the end of the long hallway, and she paused opening the door to a room I could see now as a bathroom. I walked in, "just tell me when you're ready to come out." She said quickly her voice in a barely audible whisper.

I watched her for a second, I couldn't see her face. She intentionally left her head leveled with the tiled floor. "I didn't spill the drinks…." I said, but she still didn't look up, "so why should I clean it." I continued. I thought I would have to spell it out for her. I hate spelling things out for girls. If I don't call you after sex, it's probably because I don't want to have anything to do with you. I thought she'd be like the rest of those stupid bimbos who couldn't take a hint, but apparently not. She walked quickly into the bathroom with me. I smiled as she passed by making sure not to make eye contact.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Takashi." She said after awhile as she ran warm water on the towels she brought.

"It's Inuyasha," I said, and she looked up at me. I stood diagonally to her leaning against the wall. A quick glimpse of her face, All I saw was a flash of blue. She rung the towel letting the water run down the drain. She turned still not looking at me. "I'm not mad," I told her, she looked up at that moment, and I smiled. I could see her face much clearer. The stage glimpsed didn't do her justice. Her face was very unique very round, but squaring off delicately at the chin. Up close I could see small dashes of light brown freckles across her small nose. Her lips were shaped perfectly, and very full, she had a loose strand of black hair over her face. She pushed it away bringing attention to her eyes which spiked a chill down my spine. Her eyes were very round and wide harboring dark blue eyes, a color shade I've never seen.

She sighed deeply, "good." She said releasing a held breath. I smiled, she was strikingly gorgeous, I wondered how she looked with more make up, a change of scenery, different clothes, her hair down. Did she blow people away? She walked closer to me putting the towel down near me. I picked it up laying it over my face. "Good, so if Kikyo asks you anything…" She started I took the towel down peering at her.

"Is Kikyo like your sister or something?" I asked she opened her eyes shocked. I didn't see the resemblance. Kikyo was cute, no doubt about that, but she didn't have anything on her.

"More like my boss." She said turning back to the sink, and turning the faucet.

KAG POV

Okay so he's not mad at you. That's a good sign, I mean you won't be able to go out with him, but at least you won't get fired. I turned the faucet on, and pushed down on the stopper. Letting the water spill and fill up the small bowl. I grabbed another towel for his arms and shirt. He had the nastiest orange soda stain on his jeans. I felt like just killing over. I was beyond embarrassed. I ran water gently looking over at him; his head was cocked back with the warm towel over it. I watched him, staring. He was so gorgeous. His body too, I was wondering if he worked out, but besides his amazing physic his face was so breath taking. Far away, and close up; I was in total shock when I saw it. It was as if every feature was placed perfectly to make up a living angel. I continued to stare as he pulled off the towel, he looked forward past me, and I looked down. "SHIT!" I screamed watching the sink over flow.

I turned the water off taking the dry towels to catch the falling water. "You're just a mess today." He said. I only glimpsed at him while unstopping the sink, it slowly brought the water down, but not nearly as fast as I wanted too. Okay so I was going to just die of embarrassment, why did these things happen to me.

"Yeah, I must be having an off day." I said kneeling down to dry the floor. He walked towards me, I could see black shoes. He stopped, and I looked up he grabbed a damp towel, and began rubbing his shirt. I stood up, "I'm really sorry for everything." I said, putting the towel in the empty sink. "I'm usually not like this," I said for the tenth time tonight. He put a hand up to silence me.

"Its fine I should have never bothered you while you were so busy." He said, I looked up at him smiling, but he didn't see it. He was too busy trying to unstain his clothes. I watched for awhile, as his shirt lifted showing a glimpse of his toned stomach.

"Well what did you need before?" I asked while passing him another damply warm towel. He dropped the one he was scrubbing with for another. He began scrubbing again, but I could see he wasn't going to get the stain out. I wondered if he was aware of this too.

"Uh… actually I saw you performing." He began, and my blood started to run cold. He saw the performance? how embarrassing. "You're a pretty good guitarist." He said, I laughed thinking he was joking. He didn't seem like he was.

"Uh…Thanks…" I said smiling not knowing what to say. He dropped the towel on the sink's counter.

INU POV

I watched her scratch her head in confusion. I wondered what her reaction would be when I told her. "Uh well…"I began looking down at her badge. I could make out all of the instruments now. A guitar, piano, some sign of vocals, and a cello. "You play the Cello?" I asked interrupting my own previous sentence. She nodded about to explain, but I didn't really care at this point. My pants were stained with orange soda I was just a bit irritated. "Have you heard about the tryouts?" I asked she nodded without me having to elaborate. She was smart, "well tryouts were closed after sign ups yesterday, but I was hoping you could come in and tryout on Friday." I said I looked over at her.

Her eyes went wide as if she was in complete shock. "Are you serious, I was planning to tryout today, but I couldn't I had to work, but I signed up yesterday, I was number 333, but you closed polls at…

"That's great…" I said interrupting her she gave me a look. I ignored it looking away. I was trying to be nice, but I just wanted to get it over with. "Are last tryouts are on Friday, can you come to the studio at 10 then." I said, she smiled and I knew she'd begin talking again. I didn't mind though her smile was breath taking. "I hope to see you there." I told her, while starting for the door. I had to head home and get this gunk off of me.

"Thank you," she squealed from behind me. I had my hand on the door knob. 'Should I hook up with her tonight?'I asked myself, while I pulled the door open. I was about to close it again, but I felt sticky so I thought against it. Plus if she was as good as I thought. I'd have plenty of other opportunities. I opened the doors leaving the bathroom completely. I heard a high pitch scream as I made it through the hallway. I smiled that was an absolute guarantee that she'd be there on Friday.

* * *

"You can go." Sesshomaru said to the blonde across from us. She just sang a horrible rendition of a sixty's song. I almost thought I knew what it was, but the way she sung it made it very unrecognizable.

"Can I just have one more chance?" The girl pleaded with Sesshomaru, I rolled my eyes. Not one of those girls again. I was sick of them, they never left. "Please, if you give me another chance I'll show you what I can do." She said, and I laid my head heavily on the table. We've been in this studio since six in the morning. It was now 10 at night. This was the last day of rehearsals so we had to fit in all of the girls we lazily put off all week.

"_I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel…"  
_

"Please leave" Sesshomaru said, as the girl began ruining a classic. I sighed, as she changed the song to _'girls just wanna have fun.'_ "Miroku, please" Sesshomaru said making Miroku stand up annoyed, and walk towards the girl. He mumbled things as he placed a hand on the small of the girls back and began leading her to the exit.

I waited till they were gone before sitting up, "please tell me that's the last one?" I asked, and Sesshomaru looked down at his list.

"One more," he said tiredly running a hand over his face.

I sighed, feeling a relaxed tingle go through my veins. One more and then_ her._ I wondered if she was out in the lobby waiting right now. I smiled, sitting up in my seat.

Kag POV

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Sango asked me, she was sweating over my hair. Didn't she know I had bigger things to worry about? My palms were doing that weird sweaty thing. I rubbed them on side of my leggings. "Don't rub stuff on my black tights, they stain easily." She continued, I ignored her, she made me wear some ridiculous outfit, a black dress, and leggings for the winter. The dress itself was thin and short making me have to wear a super heavy jacket. I took an unneeded intake of air.

"How do you stain black leggings?" Ayame asked she was eating a sub sandwich so nonchalantly. I didn't say anything instead I strummed chords of my guitar nervously. I scratched my scalp again taking another strand of hair out.

"Stop it!" Sango said again, screaming. She took the time to french braid my hair this morning. I told her to just put it in a ponytail, but she said it had to be special. I just didn't get why,The whole time she just kept complaining about me being a hippy, and how it was time for me to cut my hair.

I continued ignoring her. Strumming on my guitar till the last girl was admitted into the studio. I got here around eight, because I knew I had to go last. Apparently they have a list of girls who were adequate at their try outs during the week. These girls were put on a list and were given another tryout today; the only exception of course was me. I never got to try out, this was my first time, and I was performing last. Last out of the girls, so I was nervous all day.

I wanna move out of my parent's house. into these amazingly huge apartments in the best part of New York. My dad won't give me the money though. Me, Sango and Ayame have been planning this for the longest time. All we need is a few extra thousand, and we can move in. But my stupid selfish father won't give me the money… for anything. Not for university or the apartment I already spent my Karaoke Star savings on college, so he says I should just stay at the dorms. What he doesn't understand is I've lived in a mansion my whole life, now he wants me to be confined in a small dusty room with another random female. I was destined to just flunk. Plus I wanted to be with my friends. The fact was if I got this record deal, I wasn't going to college, there would be no point. All I aim to do in life is write songs. So if I did get the record deal I'd already be doing that so why major in it.

The only problem is I don't aim to sing my own songs. It would be like singing a diary, but Sango says I need to man up. "What song are you planning on singing anyway?" Ayame asked, while finishing off her sub. I hated that she left at times for food, but didn't bring anyone else back any.

"I'm going to be singing '_Who knew_…' I said, but before I could continue Sango interrupted me.

"No you're not." She said her eyes bugging out as if she was shocked. She was standing up about to do something with my hair, but was too stunned to continue. "You're going to sing '_I'm in love with my guitar…_' an original. She said, and I shook my head looking down. "If you sing a Pink song, you won't be original. You have to sing a song that you wrote; this way they'll know that your multi talented."

"No," I began looking up from my guitar. "They'll know I'm multitalented when I tell them I am." I said, looking down again. She began pacing making me unable to concentrate on what I was strumming. "Plus Sango, I don't want to sing my own songs. I'm perfectly fine with generic pop." I said for the tenth time this week.

"No, it'll be easier for them to produce you if you sing your own songs, plus there looking for a singer song writer." She said, and I looked up quickly. She was so lying that wasn't on the flyer? Was it?

"How do you know?" I asked she rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. I didn't spare her the time to explain. "Listen I've met Inuyasha he likes me already, so I'm half way in." I said I wasn't completely sure of that, but I wanted to win the argument.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, eyebrows pressed down in a confused stump. I rolled my eyes and she looked at Ayame. She looked just as confused.

"It's the hot single Takashi…" I said, she didn't say anything. I could tell she wasn't taking any of this in. She had a way of ignoring me when I talked.

"It doesn't matter… trust me…." She said I rolled my eyes strumming the chords to the song I was going to perform. I paid no mine to what she said. What did Sango know? She didn't even play an instrument, unless you count the flute from third grade.

Sango continued speaking out of her ass, when the studio door opened. The hot perv walked out. He looked tired and grumpy. "Next…" he said without really looking. I watched him leave butterflies taking over my body. I looked around hoping to see another girl. I was actually the only one left. I felt my blood boil.

"Oh shit that's you; I've got to do your hair." I looked at her shocked. We defiantly didn't have time for that….

* * *

INU POV

I waited for her to come in, but she never did. Miroku was back in his seat about to pass out.  
I was going to ask him where she was, when the door opened. My heart started to beat rapidly making me feel out of place. That very rarely happened to me, being nervous. I thought it was because she was fresh and exactly what my dad was looking for. A red head woman walked in. She wore a mini skirt, and a sweater. I was drawn to her apparel more than anything else. It was cold as fuck outside what was she thinking. I looked up she made her way to the middle of the floor. Miroku sat up which indicated that she was attractive. She stood facing us, she was very obviously a wolf demon, very hot with dark green eyes, and long thick red hair in pigtails.

"Hello…" She said smiling, Kouga sat up too. "I'm not performing…" She began and I could already tell my brother was about to tell her to leave, when the door opened again. This time a very familiar woman walked in. I couldn't remember where I saw her from though. I knew I didn't know her name. She was very elegant and as attractive as the wolf demon, so I thought maybe I had hooked up with her at some point.

"Hey I'm Sango, sorry Kagome is in the bathroom," she lied. I knew she was lying just by the way she positioned herself. She had dark shoulder length hair, and whispered something in the wolf demons ear. "She will be out in a second…" She began, and then the air got thin and awkward. "Is their anywhere we can sit, to watch her?"

"On my lap…" Miroku said, and I turned watching him. He slaped his lap, and smiled perversely.

"You fucking wish…" The dark haired woman said, making Kouga laugh hysterically. I defiantly picked up that she was a descendant of tajia's of some sort. I sighed sitting back, I kind of wanted to know where I knew her from, but I couldn't remember. That happened a lot with me, but I felt as if I should know with her. My brother was directing them to some seats on the other end of the room. They strolled towards them, whispering amongst themselves. As they passed me the red head smiled broadly, and the brunette waved. I looked around thinking there gestures were to someone else, but I realized they were for me. The brunette I might of fucked, but the red head I knew I never seen in my life. Her style I would of remembered. I waved back confused, they countinued forward and for some reason I remembered instantly.

She was that flirty girl at that Karaoke restaurant. The one I met the guitarist who was about to perform in. she sat down in her seat, and I looked at Sesshomaru who looked as if he remembered too. No one came in after that. I waited but no one did, it got very intensely awkward in the room. I saw the red head texting something and I knew it was to the guitarist. I saw them whisper a bit more. I Tried to tune my hearing to what they were saying. Something about undoing a French braid. All of a sudden the brunette got up strolling to the door… She opened it a crack and began whispering angrily. I heard some 'get your ass in here's and why not's.' She turned away from the door smiling towards us while elegantly strolling back to her seat.

We waited a bit longer and then finally the door opened; Miroku had stopped staring at the two girls to look forward. I wondered if he was as shocked as I was to see what came in. She held her guitar in her left hand. Her long black hair was extremely wavy covering her face. She wore a small black dress, which made me wonder what the current weather was outside again. On the other hand it showed her delicate curves, she had rounded hips a small waist and mile long legs. The apparent shock of her overall appearance wasn't wasted on me. Miroku's mouth was a gate, Kouga's eyes bugged out, and even my brother sat up in his seat.

I only hoped she didn't play that overly shy card. Luckily she didn't, as soon as she strolled to the middle of the room. She subconsciously ran a hand through the waves of her hair. Making them flip back away from her face. Breath taking, her face was nude of make up beside what looked like mascara, and lip gloss. Yet her eyes seemed to pop, and the dark blue was almost unmistakable. She smiled confidently which had me sitting up in my seat.

"What will you be playing?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. She turned her petit body towards him.

"_Pink's 'who knew_" She said she looked as if she was planning to continue, but the flirty girl stood up.

"Uh no she'll be playing an original song." She interrupted, _"I'm in love with my guitar."_

The guitarist didn't seem to agree with that. She threw the Tajia a look and I decided to jump in. "An original." I said making their eyes shoot towards me. "Sounds great… just what we're looking for." The flirty girl stuck her tongue out before sitting. I looked up at the miko, she didn't seem nearly as confident as before.

"What's your name?" My brother asked looking at his clip bored for questions to ask.

"Kagome," she said making me remember the outburst on stage nights before. My brother nodded, writing something down.

"Do you do anything else beside sing and write?" He asked, she smiled shyly, I could tell she was planning to be modest. I sat back in my seat waiting.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the red head interrupted. "She's an excellent actress. Actually she's amazing she was the captain of the drama club at our high school. She played Cinderella on opening night." I looked at the wolf demon as if she was crazy. Were they not going to let her talk?

"Oh she can dance too." The familiar brunette added this time. "She was in ballet since she was nine… did she tell you she can play the piano and cello."

"Excuse me…" Sesshomaru said annoyance clouding his voice. Both girls sat down murmuring apologies. Obviously they wanted this for their friend very badly. I turned my heads to the front; the girl was now staring daggers embarrassed at her friend's outburst. "We're ready when you are" Sesshomaru said, and we sat back in our seats.

Her eyes opened widely as if this wasnt ready. Her face drained of color, and I was wondering if this was because she had to sing an original song. She took a large intake of air, before turning away from us facing the wall. I looked around wtching everyone's faces I wasn't the only one that found this ridiculously odd. "Are you ready?" Kouga asked weirded out. I shot him a look and he sat back in his chair.

She turned around after a few minutes. She didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. Instead she lifted up her guitar, and started to strum the chords.

The introduction of the song was an upbeat popish mix, but fast and complicated. Her actual voice didn't surface until after sometime. I looked over at her friends; they had huge grins on their faces. I sat up not able to hide the grin that snuck on mine. I just knew the song was going to be great.

_I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow_

Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door

My grin spread wider as she raised her voice at the ending of the verse. I looked over at my brother, and even he was shocked at what he was hearing. Her voice was extremely crisp, yet smooth. Very strong it matched the complex strumming of her guitar. As the first verse went on I felt nerves at the pit of my stomach waiting for the chorus.

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar_

She smiled as she heightened her voice to accommodate the rising chorus. She stopped strumming making the ending a blood chilling A cappella canto. I heard cheering on the side lines and I turned to look at her friends. They were both up screaming. The red head began dancing around the room as she began the second verse. The brunette clapping in tune to the music, mouthing the words slowly

_I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make_

To accommodate the ending line… she stopped the music playing unorganized chords, which somehow fit with the music; Making one of her friends cheer louder. The chorus was sung unexpectedly again following the hook. The cheering died down, as the music became sad and different from the upbeat chords previously.

_Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
from a whisper to a scream…_

Each verse followed a strong tab. As she got to the end her voice echoed at scream, and she put the guitar down. The air was thin with her performance. She pulled the guitar up again strumming gently causing goose bumps. A sad melody that grew louder and louder as it continued; She began the chorus again but my brother stopped it.

"That's enough he said. Putting a hand up all eyes flew to him. I was a bit angry I wanted to hear the rest. He stood up, and I watched him. There was no way he didn't like that performance. I looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome her face was flushed, and haired flipped. Making her look remarkably sexy. I felt a soft pain in groan, and I moved my eyes from her to my brother again.

"I'm really sorry; I wrote the lyrics when I was fifteen. I wasn't planning on playing it…" She began her outburst of jumbled words. Reminded me of are encounter in the bathroom. She kept speaking quickly about pointless things.

My brother let her continue before gathering his things. Everyone waited for what he was going to say. I became frustrated and stood up too. "You were amazing; you defiantly have 'it' whatever that is." I said, and squeals from the other side of the room were heard.

"I have to agree with my brother." Sesshomaru said, "You have what my dad's looking for." He looked up, and I was shocked to see an actual smile on his face. "Welcome to Takashi records." Her eyes rounded and she began jumping around; Making her hair fly everywhere. Her friends began to jump around too until they were jumping together. Miroku left his spot from behind the table, and began to jump as well. I rolled my eyes as he put his arms around the girls joining there circle, and screaming. In all there excitement they didn't notice until he put a hand on the brunette's ass. I was getting my stuff, and I looked up when I heard a smack.

He held his face and the Tajia looked very angry. Kouga began to laugh ridiculously again. "Sorry,"  
the red head said on behalf of her best friend. "Where gonna just leave. She said steering the angry brunette out of the room. Kagome followed as well with a huge smile on her perfect face. She kept saying 'thank you and you won't regret this.' After awhile of them being gone they came in again, the tajia a lot calmer now.

"I forgot my purse." She said they all walked in, Sesshomaru called Kagome to the table. I watched her, as she came closer. The closer she got the better her features seemed. He was telling her about studio times. I watched her as she nodded a smile still on her face. Their conversation ended and she walked back to her group. "Oh I just wanted to thank you guys for signing my best friend." The brunette said, Miroku smiled about to say something perverted, but she gave him a look, and he shut right up.

"No problem it was bound to happen… she was amazing." I said watching her; she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Yeah I know…" The brunette began excitedly they started walking again, and as they approached the door, she turned. "I hope to see you guys real soon." She said politely, "Mr. Takashi, hot Takashi." The room froze and everyone stared at her.

"What?" I asked looking up automatically, I looked up at Kagome her face lost its color and I could tell she was embarrassed. "My name's Inuyasha." I said looking at her as if she was dumb. It took me a second and then I realized she was describing me and using it as my name too.

* * *

Kag POV

I knew this was going to happen. I knew it; Right when she refused to learn his name, but decided to talk to him any way. All my happiness froze and I stared angrily at her. Ayame's eyes grew wide as well. Inuyasha were narrowed his eyes as if he didn't understand. His face smoothed over as the pervert and the wolf demon began to burst out laughing. I walked out of the room quickly with my guitar.

Ayame came out pulling Saango's arm. I looked at her, "You fucking embarrassed me. I told you his goddamn name was Inuyasha." She gave me a sorry look, and I all but stormed out of the building.

-

-

-

-

**that's it hope you liked it. HAHA cheesy i know. HAHa I just thought it be a bit funny. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**order of songs used in chapter by appearnce**

**Whitney Houston, I wanna Dance With Somebody( somebody who loves me) (love that song... part of the chorus) (from album Whitney)**

**Cydni Lauper, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (mentioned) (album She's So Unusual)**

**Pink, 'Who Knew' (mentioned) (from album I'm Not Dead)**

**Alexz Johnson, 'I'm In Love With My Guitar' (half of the lyrics used) (Songs From Instant Star sound Track 1)**

**oh and for last chapter I completely forgot **

**Britney Spears, Womanizer (first verse) (from album circus)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

** Plz review, took alot of work. :)**


	6. You're Hot than Your Cold?

**A/N hey guys i'm loving this story... It's getting pretty clever. HAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own any songs or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 6: You're hot than your Cold?**

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay which outfit says, have sex with me hot single Takashi better?" Sango asked holding up a tight red dress, which should only be worn in a heat wave. In her right hand she held stylish overalls with a skirt sewed to the bottom.

I tuned the last chord of one of my guitars putting it down, and grabbing another. I had a collection of acoustic guitars. My dad says I should just sell them all. What an ass. I looked up at the dress and rolled my eyes. "Try none of them; it's the dead of winter." I said giving her a perplexed look. Ayame was at the door of my room peeking out. I turned to face her, "what are you doing?"

She had been running back and forth for the last hour and a half. "Your brother just got home from soccer." She said, and I rolled my eyes. Her obsession with my brother was getting so freaky. He was turning eighteen next Friday and my family was throwing him a party. "I can't wait till his b. day." She said sitting down on my couch.

I eyed her disgusted strumming my guitar till I heard the right pitch. "Pass me my cello." I said, and Sango shot me a look. She didn't want to haul my over grown violin to my bed, but I needed to tune it. "Guys I have to tune all my instruments." I said looking around my room.

Sango rolled her eyes while holding both outfits to her body, and spinning around my room. I sighed looking at her; she gave me a look then groaned. "You do not have to tune all these instruments." She said "that's just your superstitious mom talking."

It was true my mom was very superstitious, but that was hardly the reason why I tuned all my instruments. I mean it was part of the reason. I think if you do something related to the performing arts it's lucky to tune all your instruments before performing. Even though Sango says it's dumb, she's always like 'Why tune an instrument if you're not going to use it.'

"I'm so excited, "Sango scread, I could tell she decided on the short dress. I didn't understand her take on things. I purposely left the Weather channel on so she could look up and go, 'what it's below freezing today. Let me put on a sweater some appropriate long legged pants, and boots.' But no, she still decided on wearing little summer dresses. Sango had this weird idea that if you wear leggings you've accommodated the weather. "When the hot Takashi sees me in this he'll just fuck me in the studio."

"Inuyasha," I corrected looking up at her. I was remembering her outburst from Friday. "Inuyasha is his name, please learn it." I shot her a look while getting up to tune my cello. She smiled nodding. She was so excited; apparently there's this rumor out that Inuyasha was amazing in bed. I didn't think so, I opened my cello case. "Don't you think it's a tad bit demeaning to have sex with a guy for superficial reasons like, he's good at it, or he's amazing to look at?" I pulled my Cello out laying it between my thighs.

"No not at all, I'm actually planning on marrying him." Ayame said getting up from her spot at the door. My brother must have left the kitchen. She was strolling next to Sango who was flipping her shoulder length hair up, and making faces at my mirror.

I rolled my eyes watching both of them. Sango turned facing Ayame while laughing sarcastically, "You are so not marrying the single hot Takashi he doesn't even date." She said walking towards my closet. I knew she was going to borrow my shoes. "He only fucks, and tonight he's going to do me."

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard you say." I said stroking my bow past my 'G' string slowly. I laid it down turning the knobs at the top. "You sound like a common whore." Sango and Ayame gave me a look before ignoring me all together.

"Well after you, I call dibs," Ayame said I couldn't believe they were calling dibs on having sex with a guy. "Then he's all yours Kagome…" there was a sudden rumbling sound outside my room Ayame all but ran to see if it was my brother. I watched her glide across my room.

"No thank you' I said, I needed a piano to tune one of the strings. I was a bit rusty at how it should sound. I laid the massive instrument down. "I and Inuyasha will never have sex, he's my producer it'll just complicate things…" I headed towards my closet, "plus he hasn't even made a move, so I'm so sure he doesn't like me like that, and that's perfectly fine…."

* * *

INU POV

"I'm probably going to fuck her tonight. I'm defiantly making my move." I said smiling. I was in the studio with Sesshomaru he was sitting down as my dad talked to an artist. We were waiting for Kagome to get here. My dad was anxious to see his new 'it' girl.

"You know sex just complicates things, as a professional producer. I don't think you should condone sex with your artist." Sesshomaru said he was doing some sort of complicated word search. I looked down at his booklet, and at him. I sure as hell wished Kouga or Miroku were here right about now.

"Well speaking as not a producer…" I said, while watching my dad talk to a man holding a guitar in the other side of the room. "How do you think I should go about having sex with her?" I asked him, he looked up at me. He didn't say anything he just nonchalantly sipped his coffee.

"Well you should probably take her out." He said, and I felt like killing myself. I'd do this myself. It was so impossible to think that he use to be like me before he got married. I looked away from him I usually just asked girls I wanted to fuck bluntly. I'd probably just go 'hey do you wanna have sex tonight, and they'd go 'yes I would love that.' I had this weird thing where I sometimes got hung up on _one_ girl. At the moment Kagome was that _one_ girl. I kept thinking about her ever since her first performance, I was sure having sex would fix it.

"Sesshomaru you are so jailed." I said looking down at him. My dad walked in smiling at both of us. He was in such a good mood.

"Okay where's my girl?" He asked, and I smiled. He sat in his chair beside us. I grabbed a spare sheet of paper out. It was the sheet Sesshomaru filled out about Kagome during her performance. My dad read over it his smile became wider, and wider as he read. "Well I can't wait to meet her." He said, and I nodded I couldn't wait to see her. No one said anything for while, but suddenly as I took my phone out ready to reply to a text, my dad shot a look at me. "You haven't had sex with her yet?" He asked, and I was shocked. My dad knew me so well.

I shook my head about to say something, when he glanced at Sesshomaru accusingly. Sesshomaru almost chocked on his coffee. "I'm married dad." He said and I stifled a laugh.

"You know what they say, once a man whore always a man whore." My dad said and Sesshomaru's eyes were out of it's sockets. I loved when I saw him loose his composer it reminded me he was actually living, and not perfect like he always portrayed.

* * *

KAG POV

Sango twirled as we left the elevator. I was the only one who knew we were late apparently, because she kept walking down the hall as if she was a talented model. "I can't wait till I see his face when he sees me in this number." She said smiling she wore that God awful red dress, and a pair of dark leggings. (No relation to the one I so called stained last Friday.) Her hair was in one of those long wavy up dos with French braids on either side. She took the time to curl her already wavy hair; her makeup was as if she was going out to somewhere extravagant.

Compared to her, I and Ayame looked like peasants. My hair was in a sloppy bun. I wore sweat pants, and Ugg boots with a small sweatshirt on. I only had mascara on I was sure that this was very appropriate. Seeing as I worked a majority of the night, and it was eight in the morning. Ayame had on reasonable clothes for the first time in her life, but this was because Sango begged us to dress down, so all eyes would be on her.

Ayame only had on jeans boots and a fashionable sweater. Her hair was in an auburn pony tail, and she could only wear eyeliner and lip gloss Instructed by Sango herself. I rolled my eyes taking my hands out of my winter coat. Sango stopped spinning looking down at me. "What's this…?" She asked looking at something around my hips I looked down. My sweatshirt had a way of riding up and showing my navel. "You've betrayed me." She said, and I looked at her shocked. This sweatshirt was fairly old and had been in the wash a couple times.

"It shrunk…" I said "I'm not trying to be cute." Sango rolled her eyes walking forward in an almost stomp. I watched her shocked. Ayame was smiling widely and I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled my sweatshirt down as we walked up the hall. "I promise I'll always pull it down." I promised her as she pouted. She really wanted to have sex with Inuyasha.

"No you'll keep your coat on." She warned, and Ayame couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. Hearing her squeals made me laugh too, and Sango turned marching away making her loose hair strands rip around.

"She's fucking insane…" Ayame said I nodded we were at the studio, and she was staring at the vending machines. "I'm going to get some skittles." She said and I watched her walk away. None of my friends understood that I needed to be in the studio room by eight thirty it was almost nine. I walked past her; Sango was actually standing at the door of the room. She was taking deep breaths practicing faces to make when she walked in.

I moved my guitar case to my left hand pushing through the door. Sango watched me shocked.

* * *

INU POV

I sat back in my seat bored. My dad was going on and on about an all female band he started way back when. Something about a hit song they had, but no other songs after the first made it big. He was so shocked by this, and I didn't want to burst his bubble and say, 'hey that's not shocking. It's called _'a one hit wonder_.'

Sesshomaru acted as if he cared, but really he was looking for a six letter word for homicide. "It's murder…" I said in the middle of my dad's banter. Sesshomaru shot me a knowing look.

"I need a seven letter word for homicide done to oneself." He announced, and my dad found this extremely rude. He was about to give a lecture, I could tell by the way he set his face. I almost wanted to kill myself, and then the word came to mind.

"Suicide…." I said Sesshomaru looked up nodding, a small smile on his face. He began to write the word down. I couldn't believe she was late. I was starting to get a tad bit pissed. My dad began his lecture on speaking over elders, when we heard the door push open. He stopped talking and the smile reappeared on his face.

"That's her…" He said and I nodded. I sat up in my seat as a woman in a short dark red dress walked in. I followed her across the room. She was trying to be a tad bit low key, but it wasn't working. She looked as if she was going to a party. 'I'd fuck her…' I thought as she made her way to the side seats. I pushed my chair towards her forgetting for a few seconds I was waiting for Kagome…

"Hey…" I said, and she smiled. I completely forgot her name. I remember her from Kagome's audition. She was also at the karaoke bar, I was trying to remember but there was no way. "What's your name again?" I asked, and she giggled, ok so she defiantly wanted me no doubt about it. She was an easy lay.

"I'm so sorry were late…" A girl said at the door. Her voice was familiar. I turned away from the hot red dress girl to Kagome. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, and her cheeks had red splotches from heat. I smiled there was something about flushed girls that got me excited. She took her winter coat off. She seemed as if she just threw whatever she wanted on, and for some reason that turned me on. It was as if she didn't care how she appeared. I had days like that too; it took an excessive amount of confident on her part. Knowing she was meeting my dad today.

I was going to comment on her late appearance when my eyes went to her navel. She had no idea, but her shirt had push up to the point of her full stomach showing. It was the cutest thing, she had a small belly button ring, and her stomach was flat and naturally toned. Her sweat pants were baggy, and I lost interest in what she was saying. I watched her pass her coat to her red headed friend, who surprisingly wasn't dressed in anything exotic today. Her shape was so easy to tell with the sweatshirt up. Her waist was very deep and curved. I was so going to fuck her tonight.

"It's Sango…" The girl behind me said. I turned around. I completely forgot about her I turned to face her.

"You should give me your number…" I said, and she smiled, opening her purse. I waited for her to tear a piece of paper, but instead she had a perfectly cut squared sheet with her name, number horoscope, and email on it. I looked up at her. my name was written in stars at the bottom. It was as if she rehearsed this, I smiled "I'll defiantly call you…" I said trying to hide my laughter.

I pushed my seat up my dad was looking at me. He didn't seem very pleased at all. I shrugged it was as if he wanted me to be celibate. He turned facing forward. Kagome at this point had pulled her sweatshirt down, and was nodding to something Sesshomaru was saying. It was ridiculous how amazingly beautiful she was. She didn't even have to try I knew my dad would be able to tell. "What do you think…?" I said smiling I gave my dad a gentle jab.

He was listening to what Sesshomaru was saying. Something about laying down samples, "She's defiantly something…" He said, and I looked up at him. Okay so she passed the attractive test. All she needed to pass now, was the acting, dancing, singing, writing, and everything else that associated with whatever 'it' was. "She has an interesting look… attractive in her own right. I like it it's refreshing…" He said and I smiled my thoughts exactly.

"Well we'll pick out a cover song…" Sesshomaru said at this point. Kagome nodded getting her guitar out. I smiled this was going to blow my dad's mind. "What do you prefer?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously she already had a choice in mind, and she was waiting to perform it. My heart started to pick up pace just anticipating her performance. I wandered if that's how sex was with her.

* * *

Kag POV

I nodded as he finished his sentence. I was going to lay down some demos now. I smiled "Well I kinda want to play an old 'Bon Jovi…' song." I said telling him my cover choice "something I can play that will be a hit because of the transition. " He gave me a funny look as if he didn't quite understand what I meant. "The transition between a man to a woman…" I tried not to sound obvious, but from the laugh I got from Inuyasha I knew I failed.

I was getting that weird palm sweating thing again. When they said the Takashi men were gorgeous, they weren't kidding. They all sat down staring at me with intense golden eyes. I wanted to gulp but I didn't want to come off as scared. "Maybe you should play the song you played at auditions for my dad." The married Takashi said, and I nodded. I wasn't in the mood to play that song, I wondered if it was divaish to play a different one.

"I wanted to actually play you some covers…" I said looking around. Sesshomaru gave me his previous confused look. "I have two really great ones," he still gave me the same funny look.

"She means, she has an acoustic version of a song that's already been made." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. I smiled up at him. He seemed to know so much about music. I wondered if he played any instruments, if he did. He'd be the perfect guy. I cursed inwardly, 'Inuyasha's not for you, he's for Sango' I said to my self. He got up from his seat walking towards me. My stomach flipped and I bit the corner of my lip. "Why don't you get into the recording booth and surprise us." He said he had a small smirk on his perfect face and my heart began to palipatate. I put a hand to my chest confused and he stared at me. I was overreacting he obviously didn't like me, not after that drink incident.

I turned walking out of the room. Ayame crossed her fingers before putting up the peacesign . She obviously wanted me to play the second option '_Hot and Cold'_ by Katy Perry. I wanted to come off as serious and play '_Truly Madly Deeply_,' but I thought it might come off as boring. I turned back wanting to see Sango, she was talking animatedly with Inuyasha. I guess she was really going to hook up with him. I didn't know why, but that made me _so_ angry.

I turned forward again leaving the room all together. The booth was ahead of them, they'd all be able to see me, hear me. I'd be all alone, on a loan stool by myself, spot light on me… I felt like vomiting…

* * *

INU POV…

I smiled "sounds like a date…" I said to red dress. I had already forgotten her name... figures. She laughed again, this was so easy. I needed a challenged, maybe the red head would put up a fight. Maybe when I said 'hey come to my place tonight…' she'd say 'not before you take me out…' I needed a girl like that.

My dad was setting up the audio tape, so I had to pay attention. I turned forward I hadn't noticed, but Kagome was sitting in the recording room on a stool waiting to sing. I looked at my dad. He put two eye brows up. I knew he was ready to hear her. I was too. I sat forward taking a deep breath. "This is your job," my dad murmured, and I smiled it was. I knew he was a bit nervous, he didn't think it would have been so easy to find the girl who he was looking for, but I really thought Kagome was_ 'it'_.

He sat down switching the switches on the bored, we waited. He pointed for me to go, and I smiled towards the glass. I pushed a power switch down, "Ready when you are…" I said she smiled, but never looked up. She seemed as if she was concentrating on something. She pulled her guitar up, and I began recording. I didn't know what she was planning on singing, probably an acoustic rock song. maybe Michelle Branch, or Vanessa Carlton, I waited sitting back down.

She paused for a full minute, I was thinking I should stop the recording…

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you always think  
always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me_

She sung the verses Acapella and my breath halted. It sounded so raw, but smooth. I took a glimpse at my dad his mouth hung down. It took us by surprise… She got up from her seat standing closer to the microphone; she began strumming chords that sounded like the actual song. A mixture of D, A, B… all knotted together.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_cause you, you don't really wanna stay, no... _

_but you, you dont really wanna go, o..._

I smiled she defiantly had 'it' my dad was going to be impressed. Her voice was strong, but not deep. Not to high perfect for radio, smooth when it needed to be, raw unexpectedly. She could do any type of music R&B, pop, rock… I sat back as she started on the second verse. She stopped strumming her guitar, planning on singingit Acapella again. I waited my heart speeding up….

-

-

-

"It doesn't have to be my cover song… I was thinking of getting a band in here…" She said, she had stepped back in after finishing the song. My brother had a smile on his face while turning off the audio. My dad seeing her just clapped, she blushed.

"You were amazing, exactly what I'm looking for…" He said nodding. Her worried face turned to a smile, and she stood near her excited friend. "Inuyasha…" My dad said he seemed so pleased, I knew he was going to celebrate tonight. "Set up an instrumental of whatever song she chooses…" He said and I sighed nodding. I didn't feel like getting a band together, so I'd be here late at night with an electric guitar mixing instruments.

He smiled getting up, "You found her…" He whispered, and I couldn't help but smile at him. He walked towards Sesshomaru and began talking. At that point my brother got out of his seat, and they both left the room.

* * *

KAG POV

I smiled they liked it, they liked it… they really liked it. I didn't know what to say. The room got quiet as the older Takashi's left. I didn't say anything not being able to hide my smile. I looked forward the single hot Takashi stared at me; I didn't know why. I looked down checking to see if my stomach was showing. It wasn't, I started to think I had something on my face.

"Can I talk to Kagome…?" He asked after awhile. I walked forward going to take his dads seat. "Alone…" He said "its producer talk." Ayame stumbled up, and Sango's eyes became wide. I waited till what he said sunk in. They got up nodding, and whispering incoherent things. Sango smiled at me as she left, it was a silent warning not to try anything. I rolled my eyes.

"So what songs are you planning to cover?" He asked I met his eyes slowly. So gorgeous and gold… why were his eyes so hard to look at? All I had to do was glance and I got lost in them. I held my breath as he stared at me; I was a bit upset I dressed down today so unprofessional. "Did you hear me?" He asked, and I realized I was day dreaming.

I nodded trying to search my brain for exactly what he said… "Oh yea I wanna do maybe, 'Somebody to Love' by queens, something that's old and by a male artist or a group. This way my cover will be different… you know…" I said trying to look at anything but his face. I looked at his chin, but that was perfect too, it made me think of his mouth how nicely shaped his lips were, which made me think about kissing him, which made me freak out.

He smiled, and I melted. "The only thing about groups is the work…" He said. I didn't know what he meant, and as he looked over my face he knew it. "I have to put the music together… I'll be here over nigh playing each instrument…"

My heart stopped he knew how to play _instrument**s**_. He was like god's angel sent to me, _fuck Sango_. "You know how to play instruments?" I asked interrupting his sentence. He seemed shocked at my outburst.

He nodded, "acoustic, electric, piano, bass, and drums…" I watched his perfect lips move. He was like a one man band. My heart almost stopped, and I wanted to at this point_ fuck_ the single Takashi. "Are you okay, your turning a bit blue..?" He asked. I had to remind myself how to breathe. He knew how to play more instruments then I did. "Do you need anything to drink?"

"You can play the drums…" I asked ignoring his questions and pinching a thigh. I was trying to wake myself up…" He nodded, he began to continue what he was saying when I interrupted again. "Maybe you can teach me…" as soon as I said it I kicked myself. I was a trader like Sango said; I promised her I wouldn't fall for the single Takashi. I said it was below me. I was an asshole, I sat up trying to conserve myself, '_I'm not going to fall for him_,' I whispered over and over again.

"You want to learn how to_ pound_ drums, trust me that can be arranged." He said with a charming smile. my heart flipped and my breath caught… I was soooo falling.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Songs featured in order.**

**Hot and Cold, Katy Perry album (one of the boy's) ( quarter used)**

**Truly madly Deeply, Savage Garden (love that song) (mentioned) **

**I'm not posting artist mentioned, that would be just time consuming. Cause you could just go and check...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**okay anyway review you know the drillio**


	7. NO

**A/N I'm probably going to have mixed views on this chapter, though it's my favriote. it just seems like nobody can wade through a Kagome and Inuyasha non romance for a few seconds. Even if it makes them a better couple in the end. Any who don't worry Its a KgxINU pairing, and so is this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha ( thiers no songs on this chapter.) **

**Chapter7: NO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mrs. Takashi Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi Takashi, Mrs. Takashi… I smiled as I waited the woman's table. His last name would fit so well with mine. It was as if we were destined to be together. "I'm not done." The woman said. I looked down at her. This was the tenth time someone's interrupted my day dream… rude. "I want dessert…" She said as if this was obvious. I took a good look at her. She was massive, it was a bit obvious.

"I'm sorry, what would you like?" I asked smiling. She opened her menu looking up and down the page. I could already see her mouth watering.

"I like chocolate…" She said I nodded grabbing hold of her menu. I turned to the last page and passed it back to her. Her eyes lit up at all the options. "I want this…" She pointed to the fudge ice cream cake. I smiled grabbing her menu and walking away.

"Kagome Sakura Takashi," I whispered pushing the empty tray on top of my chest. I smiled to myself thinking about yesterday. He was so amazing, funny, and smart; I pushed the kitchen doors walking towards Kel. "Hey I need a fudge cake." I said smiling leaning on the cooking counter.

"Coming up," he grinned, "you're in a good mood…" He said and I laughed nodding. He gave me a funny look. Everyone seemed so shocked that I was happy; obviously I was depressed more than I thought. I turned away from him waiting on my order. I started humming an old Bob Marley song when I saw Kikyo walk in the kitchen.

I ducked low hiding myself behind a metal island. I was planning on opening the cabinets and climbing in. "Whomever the fuck she is…" I heard her say she sounded very angry. "Uh… I can't believe this shit! That was my ticket to fame, my record deal, and my future husband." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, like anyone in their right mind would ever marry Kikyo. She cheated on every guy she dated. She paused for a minute and there was mumbling, obviously someone else was in the Kitchen with her. "Well I'm going to find who it is and ruin her life!" I bit my lip whoever she was talking about I felt really bad for. I took a deep breath happy it wasn't me.

"Hey your cakes ready." Kel said. He was crouching down with me. I looked over at him. His right hand had a slice of cake in it. "Hey didn't you get a record deal…" He began I grabbed the plate putting it down and covering his mouth. I put a finger to my lips wanting him to shut up. It didn't occur to me till he mentioned it that Kikyo could be talking about me. I bit my lip this was not good.

"Who's there?" Kiyo asked. I gave Kel a mean look, and he shrugged as if to say 'sorry.' I dropped my hand from his mouth standing up. "What the hell were you doing?" She asked to my surprise she was alone, she was holding her phone, so I guessed the whole time she was talking on it.

"Uh… I dropped a contact; Kel was helping me look for it." I lied smiling. I didn't wear contacts I had 20/20 vision. Kel jumped up from behind the island as well. He had the cake in his hands. He laid it down on the counter. "Oh Kel there's my contact, thanks." I said he gave me a confused look, and I grabbed his wrist pretending to take something small from his empty hands. I pinched air with my index and thumb finger, opening my eye and placing my make believe contact in it. "Oh there we go, all better." I said smiling. I grabbed the slice of cake ready to jet.

"Wait…" Kikyo said. I bit my lip cursing silently before turning around. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this girl I'm talking about?" She asked and I felt my stomach begin to knot.

"No never, I've never… I'm as shocked as you are, you should find that girl and just kick her ass." I said, Kel was about to add something, and I narrowed my eyes towards him. He saw this and turned away quickly, walking towards the back of the kitchen, hopefully to do his damn job.

"Oh don't worry I will, that record deal was mine…" She snapped and I nodded trying to look convincing. She was about to continue her threat but stopped. I felt the doors shift open and I didn't turn, but when I saw Kikyo's expression I had to. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She asked her voice suddenly turning to one of an angel's.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe; partly because Inuyasha looked amazingly gorgeous in his dark red V neck sweater, and also because if he said something about the record deal my life would be ruined. "Yeah Inuyasha what _are _you doing here." I said turning quickly; he looked from me to Kikyo.

"I came by to tell you about a song…" He began my eyes opened wide, and I all but jumped to stop him from talking.

I ran up cake in hand towards him. I pushed Kikyo out of the way "Oh that song, the song you were talking about when you ordered your chocolate cake." I said handing him the plate. He looked so confused and gorgeous at the same time. He looked down at the cake and up at me. "You remember you were like I'll have the fudge cake because it reminds me of a song… What was the song again?" I paused thinking "'Eaten fudge cake' right?"

He passed me the plate shaking his head, "No my dad said he's going to leak your recording of…" before he could continue I pushed the plate of ice cream fudge cake, causing it to stain his stylish sweater. The plate stuck to his shirt he was beyond shocked, he just stared down searching for words. I watched and Kikyo stared a hand pointing at the mess.

The plate slowly began to move down his shirt falling on the floor. I could finally see the damage I did to his sweater. He had a dark brown smudge taking over the entire v neck. "Oops" I said putting a hand to my mouth. I tried to look as sorry as possible "I'm such a klutz let me take you to the employee bathroom and clean you up." I said grabbing him by the arm. "I am so sorry…" he didn't say anything he seemed too shocked at the condition of his sweater. Kikyo only awkwardly stared she didn't know what to do or say. I gave her an apologetic smile, and she only shook her head raising her phone to her ear, and changing her conversation to. 'You won't believe what this dumb ass waitress just did.'

I pulled him down the hall, leading him to the employee bathroom. "Why does this keep happening?" He questioned as I pushed open the door. This was starting to seem like déjà vu. "I'm starting to think you're a horrible waitress." He said walking into the room; he stood at the same wall he did the first night. I grabbed towels wetting them at the sink just like before.

"Yeah I should really quit." I said walking towards him with the damp towel. Instead of letting him scrub his own shirt I crouched down doing it.

* * *

INU POV

I put my hand out to receive her damp towel. This was starting to bring back memories of Karaoke Night, I was wondering if this happened a lot to her. I was surprised when she crouched down; the motion itself caused a small teasing pain in my groin area. "So…" She began I felt her begin to scrub, up and down, my blood ran cold, and I felt like just pushing her down and taking her here. "What did you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, what were you talking about. Something about chocolate cake, I didn't ask for any…" I began she interrupted me for the second time.

"Uh… it's a Kikyo thing, I'll tell you later." She promised she looked up at me. Her dark blue eyes looked so gorgeous in the light. "It's a really long story." She said, and I smiled.

"I have oodles of time." I countered and she laughed before blushing. Something I've never seen her do before. She got up putting the towel in the sink. Her hair was actually down which was unusual for her. She always struck me as a girl who had way too much hair than she had time. She didn't need any of it she could go bald and still be beautiful, but today she had a brown braided hippie hair band over her black tresses. It really made her look extraordinary. She caught the eye even though she wore almost no makeup. I was really starting to think I've never met a girl as attractive as her. It was freaking me out. Not only did all her features fit, but they were all unique individually.

"Well…" She began smilingly towards the floor, she looked up. "This fat woman wanted cake so I went in the back to get some. I heard Kikyo talking on the phone about trying to ruin some girl's life…" I tuned out half way in the middle of her story. I was starting to wonder how she would be in bed. I was hoping she was actually good, she didn't need to be a virgin, but defiantly have a limited sex back ground. I wanted her to be experienced at the same time. I was trying to read from her personality how it would be like, but I couldn't picture it, I literally couldn't, I had to have sex with her. I had to know how it felt. "So I dropped the cake on purpose because I didn't want to get fired." She said, and I looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"Sounds interesting…" I lied looking down at her, "you wanna maybe come to my place later tonight?" I asked she seemed shocked at the question, but not put off completely which was a good thing. I waited for her answer.

She scratched her head as if she was thinking about it. I wondered if she was on to me. "I'm going to have to say _no_." She said, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. _No_ girl and I meant none ever turned me down. Especially not one I wanted so badly. "I have to work extra time, than I have to tell my parents about the record deal, that'll be time consuming enough…"

"Well why?" I asked I was about to elaborate my question, but she cut me off again.

"Well my dad's going to be very mad when I tell him I'm not going to college." She began. Obviously she thought I cared. I didn't care about her telling her parents about shit, I was referring to why she was turning me down. "I don't know how they're going to take it, I hope he doesn't kick me out, I know he's been planning to for a while." She said her voice began to sound very worried and I smiled.

'Ok Inuyasha you're always complaining about how you're sick of easy girls. Looks like she's a tad bit complicated, you can finally have that challenge you always wanted…' I thought I smiled I knew exactly what to do to crack her. It might take a couple of weeks, but it was worth it. "Well if you're looking for somewhere to stay, you can always move in with me." I said she stopped talking to look up at me. I didn't expect her to actually take the offer. See I was trying to make her think I was caring, it always made girls swoon.

"Really…" She said a smile spreading across her gorgeous face. I nodded I was waiting for her to say something like 'I'll have to think about it.' Or 'I actually don't think it's a good idea, but thanks anyway.' I sure as hell wasn't ready for what she said. "I would love that, thank you so much." My eyes grew wide, "I was looking for somewhere to move into for months now. Actually me, Ayame and Sango are, maybe if you have extra rooms…" She began, and I felt my breath hitch. I had a big apartment don't get me wrong, but I didn't think she'd actually consider living with three guys.

"I just need help moving my stuff, and I can be packed and ready to go. no later than tomorrow morning…" She said I was about to revoke my offer when I saw her smile. I couldn't do it; she was just too damn hot. It was going to be so awkward living with her once I fucked her. It was always like that, I have this way of ignoring girls after doing them. It was a bit hoeish, but it was just the way I was. I couldn't stand having sex with the same woman twice that's why I was sure I would never get married.

"Uh… sounds great." I said behind clenched teeth. She smiled even wider.

"You won't regret this, thank you so much…"

* * *

KAG POV

"I'm never going to talk to you again." Sango said as she placed my sheets in a box. It was lucky I had somewhere to move into seeing as last night after work, when I told my parents the good news. They kicked me out, well my mom didn't, but my dad did. He went on and on about how I was becoming more and more dead beat as the months past.

I didn't much care, he had been waiting to kick me out since I was 15; he just had a good excuse now. "Sango you act as if I have a choice." I said she was mad that I was moving into Inuyasha's house. She said I should have just kept dropping college from my parents till after we bought are apartment, but I didn't think it was going to happen.

"You had a choice, it's not fair, it's like you don't even like him, but you get to see him every day." She said and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't allowed to move into her house, her alcoholic father would beat me with a beer bottle. It was too bad I was too embarrassed to tell my _best_ friend that I developed feelings for the hot Takashi if I did than she'd really never talk to me.''

"Well maybe I can move in with Ayame." I said knowing that wasn't going to work. Ayame lived with Sango her parents died when she was younger. We didn't bring it up much but Sango's mom is a talent scout so Sango was pretty wealthy. They lived in a mansion about the size of mine, but I apparently would be a little too much for her mom to handle. Which made no fucking sense I always knew that woman hated me. She said I was a hippie which was so uncalled for. "Well at least you don't have to worry about us hooking up…" I lied she had to worry a lot about me and Inuyasha hooking up cause I thought about it every second I saw him.

"Yeah I guess…" She said getting another box. "I just wish I could move in too… hey maybe you can put in a good word." She said looking up. I smiled putting my shirt down. I knew she also wanted to move in for the hot perv and the ridiculously cute wolf demon.

"Uh I don't know." I said while grabbing my keys from the dresser. I told Inuyasha I'd check out the apartment right about now. "I don't want to oppose on him." I walked towards my door "I'm going to get some food," I lied I didn't want her to know what I was really doing, or she'd rummage around my stuff for clothes and ask to come along too. "You want anything?" I asked she was about to say something, but I cleverly left before she could say anything. I walked into my kitchen seeing Ayame flirt with my younger brother, she stopped doing it when she saw me. I only shook my head walking forward. "I didn't see anything…" I said smiling trying to hide my disgust.

* * *

INU POV

"It's bros before hoes" Kouga said when he took in what I was planning on doing. "We were here first." I rolled my eyes he was mad because I wasn't going to be buying groceries for him and Miroku anymore. Exhibit A, today he was ridiculously late for work, but felt the need to eat all the coco puffs before he left. "I can't believe your letting a girl into our domain." He continued he walked to the sink dropping his bowl. He was wearing his Victoria Secret's uniform; it made him look so gay.

I shrugged "You guys defiantly need to grow up." I said he shook his head as if he didn't agree.

"Growing up is one thing, but growing up for a girl." He said he didn't care when he was fucking the girl, but now it was a huge deal when she was moving in. "I give you free Victoria secret gift cards almost every month…" He pleaded. I usually used them to get girls. "And you're going to do me like this…

"Kouga I'm not asking you to pay rent, I'm just asking you to pay for your own food. Is that so bad?" I asked he nodded, and I rolled my eyes. "Stop buying beer and you should be fine." I said he didn't agree obviously. He put a hand over his hot pink tie straightening it. For his job he had to pretend to be gay the funniest thing, I didn't know why he put up the hassle.

"You're a sale out." He said walking towards the door. He was about to leave when there was a knock on it. I knew it was her, I could smell it. "That must be your hoe." He said bitterly and I followed him to the door. He opened it with an attitude. I almost wanted to push him away from the door. She stood there with the most pleased smile on her face. I looked at Kouga and his anger just wiped away after seeing her.

"Hey what's up?" She asked smiling he nodded not knowing what to say. I rolled my eyes as he walked passed her down the hall. Her eyes followed him before turning to face me. "Is he gay?" She asked and I laughed extending a hand for her to come in.

"Nope he just pretends to be." I said she seemed generally confused by this. She had a set of keys in her hands. She pulled off her winter coat looking around. I was more drawn to her body then anything else; she had on a black fleece sweater and faded jeans. The sweater was a tad tight holding her curves.

"This place is amazing." She said looking around "so big, I could never afford it" I smiled not really knowing what to say. Everywhere she turned her unusually long ponytail would fling around.

"I thought your dad was the founder of Higurashi realities and time shares?" I asked she nodded taking her boots off at the foyer. "I know because my family has a time share in Hawaii, it's amazing you should thank your dad for me."

"Ha," she laughed smiling at me, "that's a joke me and my dad don't talk, he's mad at me for declining his offer of running his business." She explained she had a huge grin on her face just looking around. "It's so big it looks likes a castle." I nodded not knowing what to say again. I wondered how she'd act if i had sex with her here and now.

"Let me show you around," I said and she nodded I walked past the foyer to the kitchen she seemed to approve. I kind of wanted her to walk ahead of me so I could watch her walk, but she'd need someone to follow. She started to talk about kitchen nooks so I tuned her out. "Here's the living room," I pointed out the open space where we kept the big screen.

She walked past me; the room was filled with light from the glass wall showing the blue sky, and the building across. I could see a faded blue tint in her hair as she crossed the wide room. "Look at that view," she said all smiles as she looked out the window. I returned her grin while walking towards one of the rooms.

"We have three empty rooms down here, you can pick one." I said looking at her she stepped away from the glass, but the sun shined on her, making her dark blue eyes a stunning luminated color. I lost my train of thought and she smiled as if to help me. "Um… but one of the rooms has been converted to a studio so I can…"

"A recording studio?" She asked interrupting me; I nodded "where... fI'd love to see it." I smiled knowing she would. I walked past the leather couch towards the kitchen. I took a left she ran her hands over the white spiraling stair case, before moving with me. I opened the door showing a couple of chairs a dash board filled with switches and lights, and above a glass window showing a microphone and a chair for recording artist. She walked in and I followed, "we can get some songs done here." She said running her hand past the dash board.

I nodded "that's the idea," she sat on one of the black seats. Her face still had that broad light smile on it; she didn't seem like a girl who just got kicked out of her house. "Oh I have another room to show you. I think you're going to love it." I said remembering something. She got up hurrying to follow me to the door.

* * *

KAG POV

I loved this house. It was amazing, it had everything I ever wanted. I hurried out the recording studio to follow him. I watched his broad shoulders as he moved. He was so gorgeous, but I had to behave myself. Sango was my best friend and she called dibs. He walked a few ways to another room. "I guess I lied," he said before opening the door, I smiled at his easy charming grin. "There's only one empty bedroom down here I filled the other two with junk." He continued and I nodded not caring. I was horrible at picking rooms anyway. I'd just move in and out of each room as time went on. He grabbed hold of the knob before pushing it open. My mouth dropped if there was heaven on earth this was it.

The walls to the room were lined with rare electric guitars of all colors. In the middle he had a double electric guitar red with flames. "Can you actually play it?" I asked shocked my heart beating quickly. My collection was so inadequate compared to his. He shook his head stating 'no' I smiled figured, I looked around he had an autographed acoustic guitar. It looked a lot like acoustie, I walked closer to it. It had several names scrawled across it. "Led…" I said pointing to the scattered names. He nodded he was at the doorway leaning while I was going ape shit. I turned ready to kiss the ground he walked on when I saw a drum set. Dark, polished red, I walked towards it wanting to touch one of the cymbals.

"The drums are my favorite instrument." He said, and I smiled as he made his way over to it. It looked just like the ones rock stars slammed on during concerts. "Every song needs a little structure, the drums supply them... there like the foundation." He continued, so true he was smart, talented, and gorgeous. I wanted to have _all _my children by him. He picked up the drum stick taking his seat on the stool. My heart started to speed up just thinking about what he was going to do.

He positioned the sticks loosely in his hands, I watched analyzing everything. He slowly sat back but yet straight. I waited as he put his foot near the pedals. He smiled up at me my breath hitched. He was remarkably gorgeous. He lifted the sticks producing a soft muffled tap, a slow rhythm over and over. than another stronger tap joined in it was all so catchy. Not what you'd expect. When you see a drum set, you think about sweat and hair splashing everywhere but he was so calm. I watched as the beats became faster and louder all of a sudden I heard the sound of the cymbals, I smiled he was truly amazing. Over again a steady beat he didn't change it.

As the beat continued. it became impossible for my eyes to keep track of his hands or the drum sticks. He tapped everything so quickly, but I could hear an amazing rhythm. it made you want to get up and start dancing, it became louder and I couldn't stop my blood from going cold. The beats continued to heighten and heighten till he stopped playing all together. I looked up at him, but his attention was on what he was doing. I waited my breath hitched, and all of a sudden he began again, this time slower and softer slower and softer, till the rhythm came to what should have been a soft end, he instead increased the flow louder than before, ending the soung wth an ear ringing pitch.

"You're… that was, that was amazing…" I stuttered, he smiled putting the drum sticks down. "I'd love to learn." I said he smiled getting off his stool.

"I'd love to teach you." He said walking towards me. I stopped breathing and I smiled not knowing what to say.

"Oh Inuyasha…" I whispered I didn't think he heard me, which was beyond excellent because I had no control over my mouth. He smiled as if he found something amusing. We were now face to face.

"You know I feel something…" He said, and I looked around thinking he was talking about the sudden heat that filled the room. Okay so that wasn't just me? He smiled when I looked back at him; it always seemed like he was laughing at me. "I mean between us…" He said putting his hands in his pockets. I opened my mouth shocked, he was so blunt. "I know you feel it too…" He begun and I just nodded looking up into his gorgeous golden eyes. I was so hooked to everything he said. "I don't want to make things awkward later on, so I think we should…" he paused and his face became impossibly handsome "we should get intimate." My heart stopped and my eyes pushed out of its sockets, "I think after we're done we won't have so much pent up emotion…"

I didn't know what to say. Half of me was screaming 'yes,' and the other half commanded ' no' I was trying to find what to do, but my mind was on Sango at home folding my clothes. I couldn't betray her not yet anyways. "_No_…"

* * *

INU POV

"OKAY WAIT WAIT SHE SAID NO!" Miroku asked shocked. We were sitting in the kitchen drinking beers, and all I could do was nod. "WOAH IT SEEMS LIKE THE WORLD JUST ENDED." He said taking a drag at his bottle.

"You know what it is, she's a lesbian…" Kouga guessed putting a finger up as to make a point.

I rolled my eyes knowing that wasn't it. There was something about her… I couldn't figure it out. Since she left she stayed on my mind. I couldn't shake her, this was the second time she declined me, and the weird thing is, she acted as if it was no big deal afterwards.

"Is she still moving in?" Kouga asked taking off his Victoria Secret Tie and blazer. I nodded indicating 'yes,' we didn't fight afterwards. All she said was 'no,' and 'let's see upstairs' she left me in that room like I an idiot.

Kouga sighed, and Miroku continued contemplating reasons she'd say 'no.' everyone knew no girl ever just said 'no' to me. "Guys… guys," I said breaking up their argument, "now that she said 'no' I have to have her even more…" I said looking up at them, Miroku smiled nodding.

"And you'll get her don't worry, if she's moving in than you'll have all the time in the world." He put a beer bottle up for a toast. I just stared up at the bottle, before leaving mine on the counter and walking out of the kitchen. I had to have her. I couldn't have sex with any other girl till I successively fucked Kagome Higurashi. See.... I had it bad I was already remembering her first and last name. I wanted her at first, but now I_ needed_ her….'

-

-

-

-

**Okay that was fun hahaha!!! review guy. **

**oh i got this awesome idea from this chapter, for a new story. I dont want to reveal the plot yet. tell me what you felt about this chapter. oh and do you guys mind the diffrent POV's at all. this story was ment to be in InuYasha's POV, but i liked looking at them in diffrent point of views. It lets you see how they feel.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	8. Running With The Devil

**A/N Inuyasha's getting to her guys!!! OH NO HAHA JK **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anything else for that matter..**

**chapter 8: Running with the Devil**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I stared up at the black ceiling, it was impossibly dark. I couldn't make out a thing. I rustled around a bit making the bed wobble. I hated water beds tomorrow I'd have to buy a mattress. I knew there was no way I was going to fall asleep tonight. I never fell asleep in new places. The bed began to wobble again as I sat up, this was not working out. I stumbled out of bed I had no idea where the lights or door were.

I tripped forward feeling a wall. All I needed was a nice warm glass of milk, and I'd go straight to bed. Inuyasha's apartment was great, nice, and roomy; it would feel like home very soon. I felt the walls for some sort of switch not finding any. I backed up from the wall stepping slowly to the door. 'Where was that again?' I asked myself, the door was on the other side of the room right?' I hoped so because I was slowly heading that way.

I tripped on an unopened box; 'unpack everything tomorrow.' I noted while slowly bypassing boxes. I was happy to actually be moving in finally, but my sense of direction was nonexistent. I stumbled forward finally feeling the door. I smiled finding a door knob and pulling on it. I could feel a draft from the open area. I propelled myself forward. My room was on the corner of the living room, so the glass wall showing buildings and a crescent moon illuminated the couch, and the big screen. Everyone had a room upstairs but me, which I agreed was an adequete arrangement. I could see the pathway to the kitchen perfectly.

I walked towards it, smiling. I was so smart, look at me finding my way around places. My feet touched the cold tiled floor, and I yelped at the touch. I backed up taking a deep breath, and stepping forward again. I should have worn socks. I couldn't see nearly anything, but the green numbers on the oven. It was just past midnight. I smiled I made it through the night just about. I slowly on my tippy toes walked towards the fridge opening it.

I was surprise to see only a limited amount of food lining the shelves. The only thing they basically had was beer. 'What the hell…' I thought turning over an empty milk carton. I hated when people did that. If there's no more milk left, then throw the carton in the trash. I sighed pushing back beer cans with 'K's written on them. In the back was a gallon of milk new, I smiled grabbing it. The front had a huge 'I' on it. I didn't know whether or not to drink it. Obviously it was Inuyasha's I wondered if he'd mind.

I shook the gallon not caring. I'd pay him back if he had a fit about it, but I doubt he would. I walked towards the cabinet opening the doors. I pulled a mug out, I didn't hesitate to begin filling the cup with milk, when I realized the glass had an 'I' on it too. "What the hell…" I whispered. The food having initials on it was one thing, but come on… It was a mug.

I poured the milk to the top of the brim, before stumbling to the microwave. I found it by the glowing green time as well. I opened it placing my mug of milk in, and backing up. I pressed the one making the clock start at one minute automatically. 'Cool…' I thought walking away from the kitchen completely. I was thinking about checking out the studio again. I hadn't seen it since my tour. This was the first night sleeping over my new apartment. My room at home was completely cleaned out. I ran my hands passed the marble counters before leaving the kitchen.

I was surprised at how clean they kept this place for a bunch of young single guys. My brother's room looked like total shit. I wanted to look inside Inuyasha's instrument collection again. It was amazing I was wondering if we both shared the same soul, but I rolled my eyes. How cheesy; I sounded like a hippy.

There was just something extremely special about Inuyasha Takashi, more then he actually knew. I sighed I didn't know what it was about, but he managed to be nice, confident, smug, gorgeous all in one. I smiled thinking about his reaction to his soda spilled sweater. He was so beautiful that night. I was about to jump to the day I stained his red sweater with ice cream cake; when the beeping of the microwave woke me up. I all but ran into the kitchen. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I slipped on my own feet falling flatly on the tiled floor.

…I was such a klutz the microwave continued to beep, and I got up dusting myself off. I opened the microwave making the interior light shine, and the high pitch beeping stop. I hoped no one heard that, I was only wearing a bra, and shorts. I didn't want to come off as a slut…

I took the mug out, before dropping it. It was scorching hot. The mug hit the ground with a bang, and the pieces flew everywhere… "Fuck…" I muttered jumping away from the glass. I was such a dumb ass. I ran towards the fridge not knowing where the lights were. I opened the fridge causing the light to laminate a small section of the kitchen. It was enough for me to clean this shit up. I waited no one made a sound upstairs so I guess I was in the clear…

* * *

INU POV

"…Mom get the apples yourself…." I mumbled turning over in my bed. My mom was always making me do things for her… I wasn't a little kid anymore… "You're tall enough to reach that…" I murmured. I held on to my pillow tightly when I heard a crash. My heart began to speed up, and I jumped up from my bed… "MOM!" I shouted I looked around realizing I wasn't in my kitchen back at home. I thought my mom had slipped trying to reach for the apples on top of the cabinet. I put a hand to my chest breathing hard.

I pulled the sheets off. I was wondering if that was just my dream. I put a hand towards my light switch. Kouga and I were the only demons in the house. I thought he would have heard it too. I opened the door to my room… Kouga wasn't home; he was at some party, figured. I ran down the stairs silently hoping not to disturb the trespasser.

As I ran down the spiral stair case, I could see a small insignificant light. The fridge was open. My senses were down one of the down falls of being a half demon. I had a significant fall of demonic senses when I just woke up. I didn't let that stop me. I snuck towards the other end of the kitchen closing the fridge. The room was dark now and I heard someone stumble to their feet.

They were trying to open the fridge again. I waited hoping to see who it was. The door opened, and I saw the outline of a woman's bare chest and torso. She had a bra on, but that was all. 'Shit…' That was right. Kagome lived here, I backed up not wanting to startle her, but I couldn't. She only had a bra on…. She looked... well hot... I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at her. She opened the door carefully her eyes looking up slowly. They began filling with alarm and a high pitch scream escaped her mouth.

I flew forward trying to get her to calm down. My senses returned at that point. I could smell the soft scent of lavender… her scent. She had at that point closed the fridge. The room became incurably dark. I could see very well now, everything in my eye sight was a soft gray. I could make out her scared face, and soft body fumbling back, she continued to scream till she got to the small coffee table. I closed my eyes knowing she'd fall. I heard a huge slam, biting my lip I looked forward. She was on her back on the tiled floor.

"Kagome…" I whispered running towards her. I could feel glass on the floor, but they didn't do much to my feet. I kneeled down beside her… "Are you okay?" I asked she opened her eyes. I knew she didn't know who I was. Her eye sight didn't allow her to see in the dark. Her hands flew forward feeling me. Her finger tips first rubbed around my neck going lower, she was on my bare chest trying to decipher who I was. "It's Inuyasha…" I murmured hoarsly at the feel of her hands.

"Oh…" she sat up. "I thought you were a killer…" she said, I was surprised by the humor in her voice. I expected Miroku to run down stairs, but he was a deep sleeper. I helped her up, leaving her near the coffee table. I walked towards the light switch turning it on. She was up dusting herself up. I could see her back, she wore only a dark blue sports bra, and shorts. Her soft curves were easy to make out, she had nice rounded hips a rigid waist... I sure had to have her soon.

She turned and I tried to direct my vision to something else. The milk on the floor was a good place to start. "What happened…?" I asked trying to sound concern, but the look of her body had my mind on something else. I turned back looking at her she wasn't answering. She was staring at me with her jaw open. I had no idea why…

* * *

He was gorgeous, if I looked gorgeous in the dictionary he had to be one of the definitions. I crossed my arms, and he walked towards the mess. He had nothing on but a pair of sweat pants. His chest completely bare, "can you pass me the broom…?" He asked pointing towards the back of the kitchen. I picked up my jaw walking around hoping to find it.

"Yeah I accidently spilled your milk." I said finding the broom. I walked towards him, and he got up from his crouch. He was a lot taller than me. I could see his tanned chest closer than ever. I couldn't help thinking about how it must feel. I had to touch it, without thinking i subconsiously laid a timid hand on his toned abdomen. His body quivered at the touch, I ran my hands around the ridges. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt great. Images of him on top of me kept playing over and over again. It took me awhile to realize that what I was doing was uncalled for.

I looked up at him; he had a smug smile on his perfect face. "Having fun?" He asked. I felt my cheeks brighten, I was beyond embarrassed. I bit down on my lip.

My hands dropped down slowly. "Your just so… your… you have a good body." I stuttered. He arched a dark eyebrow… He turned away from me beginning to clean up my mess. I was so humiliated. I could have died from embarrassment.

"Yeah I work out sometimes…" He said nonchalantly. I watched his broad shoulders as he swept up the glass. "How about you?" He asked looking up from his work. He glanced down at my body reminding me I wore no shirt. I crossed my arm shyly…

"Not really just lucky." I said, and I heard a chuckle escape him. Why was he laughing? Did he think I was fat… impossible. I was far from it…I sighed the conversation had took a turn for the worse. "So are we recording anything tomorrow?" I asked hoping to change the subject. He had unhooked the dust pan from the broom, and was sweeping up the remainder of the glass. I watched this thinking it selfish for him to clean up my mess. I ran towards the sink dampening a few paper towels.

"Yeah… hopefully an original." He said, and I felt my stomach squirm I didn't like singing my own songs. I bent over washing the milk from the floor. He got up walking towards the trash can. I lost track of what I was doing. I stared at him as he walked back. He was like an angel. "You need help?" He asked, and I shook my head signaling –no.

"I'm totally fine… I mean if you want to help me… that would be cool, but if you don't want to cool too…" I said quickly I was losing _my_ cool. I was stuttering nonsense. What was wrong with me? he probably thought I was an idiot. I heard him laugh, and I looked up seeing the grin light up his angelic features.

I wondered if he could tell I _loved_ him. Did he know what I thought of him? I was falling hard for Mr. Inuyasha Takashi… Very hard, every time I saw him he looked even better. His personality became better. It was becoming very hard for me to keep that promise to Sango. Did I still have to? Wasn't there a way I could get around it. I got up. he was leaning on the counter staring at me. I smiled shyly.

"I'm really sorry about waking you up…" I said, I didn't think I needed to keep the promise. I was so sure he thought I was a total loser.

"Hey…" He said out of nowhere. I smiled hoping he'd proceed. He smiled at the hope in my eyes. "After recording tomorrow you wanna…" He began, my breath hitched. Was he going to ask to 'get intimate' with him again, if so I didn't think I could actually fight it off. I felt my stomach clench. I had a warm feeling in the middle of my legs. I couldn't believe I was actually getting sexually put on by the thought of it. "Go get lunch with me…" He asked my heart went limp. He was asking me out. ME!!!

"Yes…" I spat out… I tried to reserve myself. "Yeah… makes sense…" I said nonchalantly. "I mean we'll talk about music… it'll be about business…" I said trying to cover up my excitement.

He nodded laughing a bit, I watched him confused. 'So it wasn't like a date anyway, more like a get toghether... Sango would understand' I thought looking down at my bare feet. "Good night…" He said charmingly walking away from me… I watched as he left the kitchen.

* * *

INU

Make sure when you get to the chord progression, you change octaves." I said into the microphone. She nodded showcasing her beauty with a soft grin. I was surprised by her appearance today. She had her long hair straightened down making the full length easily seen. Her hair ran passed her back to her ass. It had taken me some time to get her to actually sing one of her own songs.

She decided on a slow acoustic song, called _'running with the devil…_' I had no idea what it meant. I let her play it out once. I still couldn't decipher it, the chords were easy, and the chorus an easy repetition, but the song was very complicated. I could tell that's why she picked it. She wanted to hide how she felt; _but I wanted to know her true feelings_.

"You won't mind me adding drums…" I asked. The song had an earthy value to it… She smiled putting a thumps up, showing she thought it was an incredible idea. I knew the song was going to have true meaning with a worldly sound. She was playing the song through with her guitar now. I picked up the lyrics still perplexed.

_Trying to find his way through the city  
Crawling through an alley on the floor by a door  
Needing help with a feeling that he's had before  
Never calling anyone feeling unloved saying goodbye  
Life is better when you're high, never mind when you're there  
Cause they never play fair they never play fair_

The verses were mumbled in soft whispers, I just couldn't crack them. It reminded me of her as a person. I was good at deciphering meanings. It was one of my talents; 'running with the devil' caught me, Kind of like Kagome herself. I couldn't crack her…

The song was almost depressing, talking about a man. A man who was searching for something… but the prechorus said that the man had actually ran out of time.

_Maybe will, Maybe would  
Turn the clock around now  
You think it's always better when it won't  
Take you away, up out of here  
Standing on the tracks, for someone to appear_

Was the man actually waiting to die…? I didn't know, but the music to the song was almost haunting. Not that it had slow depressing tabs and chords. It was more like it surrounded the words. The words were important. The verses were said quickly as if she didn't want anyone to really know the meaning, but the chorus...

_Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil instead _

Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil instead

The chorus itself was so easy, just running with the devil, repeated over again. I knew how I wanted the song to sound like. I'll be up all night converting it. I just needed her to play the music once more. The rest of the song talked about memories… hiding them away something about her actually taking time to write letters to yourself. I had no idea what the words meant. It was bothering me…

She played the last chords, and looked up at me. I dropped the song book. I didn't want to go through the rest of her things. I got up meeting her out of the sound booth. "Hey…" I said smiling. She nodded walking towards the dash board. She took the worn out brown book hiding it away from me. She didn't seem as if she was hiding it from me per se, but as if it was too significant to be lying around. "I like this song, I'm thinking of putting a nice natural beat to it." I said… she smiled.

"Bongos…" She said tucking the booklet away. "It needs bongos a nice fast beat… but not artificial." She spoke very protectively, and I watched her. Her perfect face had lost its nice fleshy color. She was pale worn out. What was with that song? "Take care of it… make it sound… great…" She stuttered as if the song was actually a person… weird.

"Well of course…" I said she nodded the light coming back in her eyes. She pulled down her yellow sunset sweater. It lit up her face making her look unusually perfect. "Can I ask a question..?" I asked she nodded as if to say go on. "What's _running with the devil _about…?" Her mouth parted gently shocked.

"Uh… It's just a song…" She lied… "Like one of those mainstream pop songs you hear on the radio, I just wanna change up the sound." She continued. This was a damnable lie. I hope she could tell I knew. The lyrics spoke unsaid meanings. The way she sung it was filled with unmistakable passion.

I nodded, and she smiled. "I've got too…" She mumbled, "Use the bathroom." I watched her turn away walking out of the recording booth. I sat down back in my seat putting the head phones on. I pressed play letting the acoustic sound start up. It began with no music, her voice solemn at first mumbling the words about the man.

After the first chorus the second verse began…

_Memories hurt even more when you burn  
Like you're walking on a tightrope, having no hope  
Looking down for a face or smile  
You find it there, you fell _

Writing neat letters to yourself, maybe this one will help  
Throw it all away and hurt yourself  
When you're done see, what it was all about  
See the hurt in hell

Your heart's letting you down, feeling unfound  
Like you're in a race, no end in sight  
Everyday has a night, every night has another fight  
Steal me, put me in your pocket, I'll be there  
Take me out when you can't shout, can't find a reason why you're here  
Send you to a place where the brave win the race

Her voice repeated that mumbling action… "Steal me, put me in your pocket…" I mumbled. I had to find out what this song meant. It was as if it was clear in my mind, but yet hazy. She had obviously made a pact with the devil… right? Or maybe 'running with the devil' was figurative for she was taking a risk. The prechorus began again, and the chorus followed.

_Maybe you will, maybe you won't  
Turn the clock around now  
You think it's always better but it won't  
Take you away up out of here  
Standing on the tracks  
For someone to appear _

Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil instead

Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil  
Running with the devil, running with the devil instead

The music changed as the hook began. This was the part that had my blood running cold, the scattering of chords messily as if to signify being lost. Her voice had a soft hint of hope in it, but it was as if she didn't think she would come through.

_You fly away, you find your way  
oh yeah yeah,__You give it all away, give it all away  
oh no...._

Maybe you will, maybe you won't  
Turn the clock around now  
You think it's always better but it won't  
Take you away up out of here  
Standing on the tracks  
For someone to appear

The chorus started up again with a long chain of 'running with the devils…' Each line was spoken with certainty, as if her running with the devil was very obvious, as if when you saw her you should bluntly know that she was running with him… that she was taking that risk… I narrowed my eyes as the chords softened…

_It's okay, never really wanna stay where you stay,_

_When you really wanna run, run away  
When you want a break  
It's okay, when you really need to stay where you stay  
When you really wanna run, run away_

Okay so what did the end mean? Did she end up running with him, I didn't get it. Her voice was high and meaning full as the song died down. I felt the extreme need to begin adding drums, some sort of brass instrument. Something to convey the meaning, but first I had to understand it. She walked back into the room… I hurried taking the head phones off. She seemed a lot happier.

"Hey your dad said we can go…" She said shyly and I knew it was because I asked her out yesterday. I never actually went on dates with girls. she was my first, but if I wanted to crack her I had to take some initiatives.

I smiled standing up… I pulled the tape out… wanting to take it home with me. I was planning to listen to it in the apartment's studio. "Well let's go…" I said, she smiled causing my breath to hitch. She led us out of the room slowly…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Song used: Running with the devil**

**by Alexz Johnson... off her never released solo album.... :(**

**If you guys have a chance... I really think you'll get the meaning of the song, it'll help you find out more about the story...**

**Go to youtube, and listen to 'Running with the Devil, by Alexz Johnson'... make sure the lyrics match.**

**It's a great song you'll truly love it...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

** lmgurl... and that goes for all songs on the story, you should really listen to them if you havent heard them. **


	9. It's Happening

**A/N This is a short chapter, but it begins the plot a little bit... I think or maybe not... haha who knows i know it's short though.**

**Chapter 9: It's happening**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... the beginning of this chapter makes me crack up. HAHA**

-

-

-

-

-

I watched as she slurped the spaghetti into her mouth. It reminded me of my little brother. He always ate pasta like that. I looked down at my own food, not really in the mood for it. I wanted to just stare at her, but I knew she'd find that weird. I decided to just make conversation. "So…" I began she grabbed her lemonade sipping it quickly. "You like the food...?" I asked, and her face became instantly grave.

"Oh my gosh… am I acting like a pig…?" She asked. I shook my head hoping that wasn't what she got from my question. That was the farthest thing from my mind. I actually found her eating habits cute, and care free, like her personality. "I'm sorry… I didn't eat anything… I…" I put a hand up, trying to shush her up.

"No… no… you're fine…" I said as she continued to blabber on. I watched her bite the corner of lip; the cutest thing by far. She had the smallest dimple on her left cheek. I sighed deeply, what was she an angel? "Uh… no I was just checking." She smiled shyly looking down at her food. She lifted her fork pushing the spaghetti around the corner of her plate gently. I watched her intrigued. I hoped she wasn't going to change her ways on my account.

Her fork lined the side of her plate. She purposely angled herself so her long hair covered her face. This was the first time I've ever seen her with straight hair. The lack of volume let her face be seen accurately. She had the softest smile on her rosy full lips, but I could tell she didn't want me seeing it. I wanted to know what she was thinking…. My mind kept shifting ways to try making this possible. I kept thinking about it, my mind lingered on small ideas. I lifted up my glass of water still eyeing her, 'make her your mate…' my thoughts said, and without warning the water that lined my lips propelled out. She looked up shocked, I began coughing uncontrollably. What the hell was wrong with me? Why the hell would that be an option, yes it was true you had an idea of what your mate was thinking, but why the hell would mating be a choice? I grabbed napkins pushing my thoughts away.

"Are you okay," She asked incredulously. Her hands reached for the napkins too. She began cleaning the small amount of water from the table. I was too busy trying to keep my heart beats in control. I wanted to scald myself. She got up hoping to comfort me, when her vision went to the glass window to our right. Her eyes widen and she ducked down. I began taking deep breaths my heart slowing down. I followed her glance to the side; no one was out there, just a bunch of strolling people.

I looked down… "Are you okay?"

* * *

KAG POV

My eyes became like saucers and I dipped low. That was her… I wasn't dumb I knew how she looked. No one else would stroll around in the middle of winter with a tank top and tiger print pants. I lost all thoughts. I could not at any means get fired from my job. I had told my parents I wasn't going to college, but the truth was Inuyasha's apartment was shockingly close to campus. I could still go, if so I needed money, and my manager strolling into the restaurant now, while I ate lunch with her muse was not good.

"Are you okay?" He asked after his choking fit. I smiled up nodding. I had to figure out something. I couldn't let him think I was weird. I began patting his thigh with the napkins, he hadn't spilled water on himself, but I pretended he did. I began patting his jeans gently looking around the ground for horribly placed Stilettos. "I didn't spill anything on myself…" He said, and I ignored him…. "Kagome…" he began "Kagome people are staring…" I looked up seeing men and women walking. they were glancing at us in distaste as if we were doing something inappropriate. It took awhile for me to connect the dots; they thought I was giving him a blow… I jumped up hitting my head on the table. "Shit…" He said rising up. I fumbled backwards.

He rose from his seat trying to walk to me. I was feeling a bit dizzy, but that was it for the most part. I smiled reassuringly to him, and he nodded. I should have been beyond embarrassed at this point, but I was too worried. I looked around the restaurant slowly, I was thinking about dipping into the bathroom. When I spotted her, she was at the podium; she was flirting with the host, trying to slip in. I knew she was here to see Inuyasha… I just knew it. She wore tiger print leather pants, her tank top white and black. Her hair wavy with extensions. She laughed loudly. She was going to win that sappy old host over, and stroll with her stilettos over here, see me, and ruin my life.

I looked down towards Inuyasha, I couldn't leave him. He was staring at me as if waiting for me to say or do something. He was beautiful today. His hair was down, falling mid back. His honey colored eyes looked warm, like a winter fire. He stared up just waiting. I became lost in his features, his sharp chin and smooth skin. He tilted his head to the side, not knowing how breath taking the simple movement was. I walked forward wanting to tell him my problem quickly before dashing to the bathroom. I glanced at Kikyo, and my breath haltered. I didn't have time she was closing in… damn she worked fast. I searched the table for something to get me out of this situation.

I could pretend to wait the table. No, that wasn't going to work. I didn't have the restaurants uniform on. I bit down on my lip. I knew what I'd have to do… I looked down at the gorgeous man below me. He opened his mouth about to voice his concern. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha…" I said picking up my glass of lemonade… He had a confused look, and I closed my eyes as I lifted the glass. Realization sunk in too late for him, I could hear Kikyo's heels clearer than ever.

"KAGOME!" She said astonished, I tipped the glass over letting the cold liquid spill all over the unexpected Hanyou. He backed up his eyes closed, shocked.

I bit my lip as he jumped up, "YOU ASSHOLE I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" I screamed the whole restaurant stared shocked. I looked towards Kikyo, "here I am trying to enjoy a meal…and this… this perverted ass tries to get me to leave with him!" I shouted, Kikyo eyed me then looked up at Inuyasha… He was wagging his arms in the air; mouth opened trying to get the cold liquid off. He spit some out; he looked up at me, his chest puffing up and down.

I tried to come up with an excuse before he could blow my cover. He looked up about to explode, I hoped he didn't. His golden eyes were heated with an unseen urge. I looked at him sadly, and all of a sudden his expression changed. His features became less aggravated, he took a deep breath, and smiled. It was the weirdest unexpected smile I have ever seen. It was so robotic it didn't touch his eyes. He then cocked his head back laughing loudly… "I'm going home…" He said his laughter cutting short; he then turned leaving the restaurant. I watched as Kikyo stared at the plates and table. I didn't have enough time to make an excuse for why there were two places. I just realized that Kikyo walked here from 'Karaoke star…' I needed a fucking ride home.

"I'm going to…. to tell him off…" I said, all but running to the door, he was slowly walking his way to the door soaken wet. I watched for a minute before hearing my name being called. I turned, Kikyo was biting the inside of her cheek, and she looked really pissed.

I turned looking panicked. She had her index finger in the air wagging, telling me to come towards her. I slowly shuffled forward. "I know you came with him…" She said bluntly, and my heart began to race. She turned to look at me, her face a smug smile… "And I know about your little record deal…" my breath became haggard.

"I'm fired aren't I…?" I whispered, and she slowly nodded. "I'll pick up my pay check Friday…" I said turning slowly. She seemed to like this little idea. I shuffled away walking towards the exit. The host past me my coat and I whispered a thank you. I opened the door walking outside. Inuyasha was out front, opening his car door. He pulled himself in, I watched as he sat down closing the door. He sighed first, before sticking the key in the ignition. I ran forward, he only turned eyeing me. I stopped not expecting the look he gave me; he almost seemed apologetic. Why, I was the one who spilled water on him? I looked down at my shoes, and up again smiling shyly. He looked forward, and I took that as a sign to get in the car.

I slowly shifted forward, walking quicker when I heard the tapping of heels. I opened the passenger seat of his dark red Ferrari. I looked away from him searching for words to say… I fell on 'sorry,' but he stopped me. "Don't worry about it…" He said, and started the car, I turned staring at him. He was soaked, his hair plastered down to his forehead. I smiled softly; he was _too_ nice for words. He then reached over turning the radio up. A soft announcer began talking smoothly and I lay back in my seat, as he took off.

* * *

I sat in my room unpacking my things from there boxes. I felt really guilty for what I did. I rose, not being able to pretend as if nothing had happened. I sighed deeply walking forward. I stumbled turning my door knob. I pulled my door open. I propelled ahead to see Miroku and Koga staring at me. Miroku had a smile on his face, and I waved at them both. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" I asked them both.

Koga smiled tapping on his lab with the one hand not wrapped around a beer. "I don't know, but I'm right here." He said I laughed dryly, walking past both of them.

"Can I get a rain check…?" I said leaving the living room, I walked past the kitchen. Seeing dirty dishes I had the amazing urge to begin scrubbing, but I pulled myself together. I had something else to do. I walked towards the hall way leading to the studio. I thought to knock, but not wanting rejection, I turned the door knob.

"_Running with the devil… Running with the devil_" was almost screaming through the room. The slow chanting took my breath away. I didn't know how to think of it. I first felt insulted, that song meant so much to me. _My_ slow guitar strumming had been canceled out. Being replaced with a slow drum beat; it echoed every word I said slowly. Every _'running with the devil'_ became significant. I listened closely, the slow beats started to unmask the meaning. The second line of the chorus was met by two octaves of my voice. The beat was intoxicating it sounded as if there were two of me at one time, but there was only a drum playing, but the song seemed complete. I walked deeper into the room, slowly the second verse became louder. I could feel the shock on my face, I saw Inuyasha inside the booth. He had all his concentration on his drums. He hit each the cymbol carefully. He got up from the drums going to a keyboard in the back, he played only a couple of keys, but I could hear the significance. My song… my song... He turned it to something… it was the meaning obvious now.

So we _both_ knew. he put his hand through his hair slowly. He seemed happy with his work, yet still confused. I didn't know what to say. I watched him get up, walking towards the opened door, he looked up at me. He stood there not knowing what to say. I couldn't find words either. He knew me now… he knew _why_… how… I felt, how I thought. Nothing would ever be the same again. I wanted to run, to leave, it felt as if I was standing in front of him with emotions and words written all over me. He only stared, the song ended, and began from the beginning again. I could tell this was the completed form. My voice was clear loud… beautiful, he outlined it with only a tap of a piano key. The song progressed, my voice doubled, and my heart sunk.

I could feel tears line my eyes. He walked out dry now, he must have taken a shower. He wore a simple T- shirt; Sweats. He stared at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but a hot tear fell instead, I pushed it away. Mad that I let him see me weak… "What… what did you do?" I asked not wanting him to know, I actually loved it. The beat was perfect, everything was where it needed to be. He looked at me apologetically, and I shook my head. "It's… its amazing…" I whispered he seemed surprised. "I _love_ it…"

* * *

INU POV

She sat down towards the dashboard listening to her song carefully. The lyrics made sense. I understood them now, but I didn't want her to know… It wasn't only about life, but more about society. The complicated way she said the words, told she didn't want anyone knowing. The man, the man in the alley in the first verse had an addiction, but not to drugs per se it was more complicated than that. Though she didn't voice it, because she said _herself life was better when you're high_. The song could be seen two or one way, running with devil… the one you love, and having to let him or her go, to find yourself. Or the direct meaning which was how she wrote it, meaning taking a chance, going after what you really wanted, giving away everything you had for it… She wasn't talking about any one real all of it was just referring to her leaving to find herself. She wanted to take a chance. I hoped she felt like my added music helped convey the meaning.

I walked towards her. I could smell the salty essence of tears. I didn't speak, she turned. She had a faint smile on her gorgeous features. "He wants me to leave…" She whispered. I knew she meant the metaphoric devil in the song. I didn't know what to say to that. She assumed I knew… "My dad…" She whispered… and it all dawned on me, the song was about her father too… when she said in the end… _Its okay don't really wanna stay where you stay_. He probably didn't accept something, and she was saying she didn't care, but really obviously she did.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured. I really had nothing to say to her. I didn't know how to comfort her, "do you wanna talk?" I asked, and she shook her head rolling her eyes. It was as if the concept was absurd. To talk about ones problems, how ludicrous "you really want this…" I began, talking about the music deal. "It's good; because people need to hear this… it can change…"

"I'm sorry about the restaurant thing…" She said as her song ended. It didn't start again, she turned it off. She stared up at me purposely ending my sentence. She didn't want to talk about her song. "It was uncalled for, and in the end… I didn't keep my job anyway." She said, and I nodded. I had to admit I was so shit face mad about that, but I let it go. I had to; every time I saw her face. I couldn't bring myself to be mad.

I shrugged, "shit happens…" I began, and I looked up at her. She only stared at me. I didn't know why. Her eyes held some unknown emotion. She seemed on the brink of breaking down. She shuffled forward, and I felt like voicing my thoughts. I didn't want her sad. She didn't deserve to feel hurt. Her face was too gorgeous, too bright, to perfect for sadness, and I had to shut my thoughts down, before they crossed the line. She closed the gap between us my head began to spin not knowing what she was going to do. She dived ahead hugging me, she wrapped her arms around me; the weirdest most unexpected thing. The smell of lavender filled my senses, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to convey this type of emotion with a girl I found attractive.

I patted her back awkwardly. I looked around the room, and as her smell, and her warmth sunk in I hugged her back softly. I heard him before sensing him. she slowly stepped back; Her eyes eyeing me carefully. she obviously didn't know what to do or say. The door opened, and I was a tad bit upset at the interruption. "I have good news…" A male said, and we both turned staring at my older brother. "Damn did I interrupt something…" he began. I sighed as he walked deeper into the room. He closed the door behind him. "Dads link of _hot and cold_ became very popular." He said, and she snapped out of her trance running towards my brother.

She seemed surprised. My brother gave her a soft smile, and I felt a pang of jealousy for some reason. "No way…" She said, and he nodded opening the conversation to both of us.

"He wants to sign you permanently to the record deal. To announce it he's throwing a 'Welcome' party in honor of you." I stepped forward actually shocked by the information. My dad almost never did that, I only remember him doing it a couple times prior. "You'll have to sing an original song… on stage; he's planning it for this weekend." He gave me a look which meant I had to get to work. "I decided to come by to give the good news…"

I raised my eyes telling him to leave now that the news had been received. He rolled his eye, turning away. I watched him leave. Kagome was beyond shocked. She sat on the swivel chair. "I can't believe this is happening…" She said looking up at me… "It's actually happening..." I nodded, not knowing what else to say…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

** What a short ass chapter... I hate this writer she sucks.... Her and her short chapters. LOL haha JK pleaze review.**

**-**

**-**

**all songs mentioned prior to this chapter.... :)**


	10. unappreciated

**Chapter 10: Unappreciated**

**This chapter will be the chapter showing Kagomes' life at home so we can all get an understanding of how her situation is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... or any songs. There's no songs on this chapter though... enjoy. :)**

KAG POV

"So what song are you going to sing?" He asked later that night. He eyed me with his gorgeous golden eyes; just waiting for my answer. He acted as if it was that simple; like I should have an easy answer. It wasn't _that_ easy; I couldn't just pick an original song and perform it all willy-nilly.

"You should sing something sexy, get the crowd going." Kouga said as he took a drag at his beer. He sat just a few inches away from me. I looked up for the first time. He had a pervious smile on his face and a guilty look to accompany it. I looked back down at my lap; we were all sitting on the couch in the living room. It was awkward to be in a room filled with gorgeous men just watching TV. I felt awkward, but I tried to hold my composer.

"Yeah right… like I have any _sexy _songs." I said while thinking over my song book. I defiantly had no songs Kouga would consider _sexy_. Miroku turned to look at me at that, he had a strange look on his face. Like I was some sort of hoe, and there was no way I couldn't have a provocative song in my repertoire. I eyed him too. What was with these guys there was only _one thing_ on their minds.

"You need a fresh song, a popular one that'll sell." Inuyasha said. He tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal, but I knew it was. It was a humongous deal to have a welcoming party dedicated to you. It was catastrophic to be permanently signed to a major record deal. He knew it to, but he tried to act calm by staring at the big screen TV, and taking occasional sips of his beer. That was another thing; all they _ever _did in this house was drink beer.

"I guess I can go through my song book… but I don't really have songs the world would like… just songs I would like." I said, and I could feel Inuyashas' eyes on me. Just the thought of him eyeing me made my blood run cold. Things between us tensed up after he altered 'Running with the Devil.' He was sitting in the love seat across from me and Kouga, while Miroku sat on the floor. "Maybe I can sing 'I'm in love with my guitar?'" I noted shyly. I looked up at him wanting to see what he thought.

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a conventional smile on his beautiful face. "Change the acoustic to an electric; add some drums, a bass, and you have a nice rock-pop hit for the summer." I smiled liking this idea. I had a strange feeling that he would have agreed with any song I offered though. "We're going to have to hold auditions for a band though." He added making my blood run cold. I was beyond excited. The idea of being a lead singer of a band was one of my dreams.

"Yeah that would be cool… I need some time to learn the electric guitar, but it's not all that different from an acoustic? In a couple of weeks I'd be ready." He nodded agreeing again. I stared at him very pleased he was being supportive. If it were Sango she would have been knocking all my song choices, and picking ones she thought fit.

"Hey…" Miroku said getting all of our attentions. "Can you keep it down; some of us are interested in what happens on 'Erotica Island.'" I had no idea what he was talking about till I looked at the big screen TV.

"OH EWW DISGUSTING!" I said standing up to head into my room. On TV there was exclusively girl on girl action. I couldn't believe he was _just_ watching a porno out in the open like that. I stumbled to my door locking the door behind me. I had already called Sango and Ayame to tell them the good news. I had literally nothing else to do. I stared at my phone planning to call them again. I hadn't notice I had three missed calls from my mom. I wasn't in the mood to call her back. Luckily she conveniently left a voice mail so I could see why she called.

I called my own phone to hear her message. "Hey Kags… sweetie it's your mom. Don't forget you still have a family here." I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, a family who put me out.' I thought. "Your brothers' eighteenth birthday party is still on Friday don't forget. Invite whoever you like. See you there." She said, and the message ended with that. I had completely forgotten about that. I couldn't believe it; seeing as it was all Ayame talked about. Well she already invited Ayame and Sango who else could I invite. I tossed my phone jumping straight into my bed.

I was about to climb under the covers when I heard a knock at the door. "Coming…" I announced quickly jumping up out of bed. I secretly in the back of my mind wished it was Inuyasha asking _'to get intimate again._' I of course wouldn't resist under the circumstances. I jumped out of my bed reaching the door knob.

I was shocked to actually see Inuyasha standing at the doorway smiling charmingly. My stomach filled with butterflies. "Can I come in?" He asked. I was so tongue tied by seeing him there all I could do was nod. His smile turned into one of amusement, as he walked into my new room.

* * *

INU POV

"I love what you've done with the place." I lied. I really couldn't give two shits. I just wanted to appear overwhelmingly sincere. I let my eyes take in the room; her acoustic guitar collection, the cello, her couch, and the posters of lone instruments. It was a bit unusual to have a poster of a cello just lining your walls, but she was a bit unusual… in a good way of course.

"Thank you…" She said I let my eyes drift down to her. She really took that complement to heart. I could tell by the way she thanked me. I could feel things were a bit awkward between us. I would offer to have sex to smoothen it out, but I was afraid she'd turn me down again. I had to soften her up just a bit more.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and congratulations one more time."I lied in reality the porno was getting me a bit hot, and I was hoping to get lucky. But of course that wasn't in option with her… Not yet any way. "'I think I'm in love with my guitar' is a great choice by the way." I added in… I didn't really think much about the song choice. I felt as if it was her choice, and anything she'd pick would be great.

"Well thanks… I think it's a good choice too…" After that the room got awkwardly silent, and I stared at her. She bit the bottom of her full cherry lips, and I had an overwhelming urge to bend down and kiss her. I bounced on the very tip of my toes. "Well good night…" She said, and I took that as a sign to leave. I nodded beginning to walk past her… "Wait… one more thing." She said while I walked towards the door. I turned waiting for her to talk. I hoped she'd say 'take off all my clothes Inuyasha! Do me where I stand!' But I had a feeling that wasn't going to be it when I saw the shy expression on her face. "Hey… this is probably really dumb… I mean probably the dumbest thing in the world, but I was wondering if maybe… you know if you weren't busy…" After an hour of what seemed like a stuttering mess, she paused.

I thought she was trying to ask me to have sex with her in the shyest way possible. "Uh… say no more…" I said, moving towards her. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time." She gave me a perplexed look, and she tried to object, but I silenced her by reaching over and attempting to take off my shirt.

I slipped it off tossing it on her bed. I was about to reach for the strap to my sweat pants when I saw the expression on her face. She seemed shocked but even more than that, confused. "What are you doing?" She asked, and I stared at her. Did she not know what sex was? She was nineteen right? "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to my brothers' eighteenth birthday party this Friday." My eyes widened at that, and I tried to come up with a good excuse for trying to get nude in front of her. "What did you think I was going to ask?" She asked eyeing me.

"Ugh… nothing in particular" I just got a bit heated… thought I'd take off my shirt." She stared at me, and I backed up a bit. "Your brother's turning eighteen huh? That's exciting… it sounds beyond great… I'll be there." I kept backing up for the door while I talked. I finally hit the wall closest to the door. I put a hand to the door knob, and turned to leave completely…

"Uh… wait…" I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't read into my blunder. I turned around trying to force a charming smile. "You forgot your shirt." She said a bright smile on her gorgeous face. She walked towards her bed and grabbed my white t-shirt. I waited for her to throw it, but instead she took the time to walk towards me, and hand it over. I nodded not having anything to say I turned… "One more thing" she said, and I stopped in my tracks waiting for her to speak. "I'm glad you're coming, and good night."

"You too…" I said before jetting out of her room completely. I mentally slapped myself as I walked into the living room. Miroku and Kouga stared at me, as I passed both of them.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Wondering why I was in such a sour mood all of a sudden. He eyed the shirt in my hand, and I knew what both he and Kouga were thinking. She must have said _'no' _again.

"I'm losing my mother fucking cool, that's what's happening." I snapped, before taking off upstairs. I could hear them laugh after me.

* * *

KAG POV

"Okay so this happened before or after you told him about your brother's party?" Ayame asked as we walked the mall. I shrugged not wanting to explain it anymore. I rather at this point talk about my welcoming party than trying to decipher Inuyashas' confusing feelings. "I think he definitely wanted to have sex with you…" She added in, "I mean he took off his shirt, and said I've wanted to do this for awhile… he defiantly meant sex…"

"No not necessarily…" Sango cut in. "He could have just been talking about the heat… He could have meant he's wanted to take off his shirt for awhile… I think your reading into it too much." She said this while turning into a toy store. Ayame followed her, and I did too.

"Yeah I think your right… It was pretty hot, and I've only lived in that house for a half a week, and I've seen all of them just walk around shirtless any time they want." I added in. I let my hand run past a few action figures… I was wondering why we were in here. Seeing as my brother was turning 18 not 12.

"Do all of them have hot ass bodies?" Sango asked as she picked up a toy train. I watched her examine it. We were at the mall looking for a gift for my brother, but I was very sure he didn't want a toy train. She eyed me after asking, and I nodded not really wanting to talk about the physic of my roommates. "Oh shit if I lived there… I would have already had like ten orgys… your such a virgin." I looked up at her shocked. There were kids around us; they didn't need to be exposed to Sango's everyday slut mannerisms.

"You know how grotesque your way of thinking is…" I hissed trying to lower my voice. Parents and their kids were still staring. They all gave us appalled faces as they passed by. "And I am not a virgin… I'm just not a slut…" This caught Sango's attention, and I eyed her up and down. She happened to be wearing something acceptable today. A long form fitting sweater that stopped at mid thigh and jeans with black boots; her hair was in a bun, and she had a stylish scarf on. I looked from her to Ayame who was wearing something eccentric like usual. A dark mini skirt connected to a short tang top. Over the tang top she wore a late eighties inspired mini sweater, and boots. It was cute, but not winter appropriate or this decade appropriate for that matter.

"So what are you saying we're sluts?" Sango asked appalled. I rolled my eyes turning away from them, and leaving the toy store completely. I could hear them both follow me out.

"If the shoe fits…" I said, and I walked ahead hoping to leave the mall, but I felt something grasp my arm. "What?" I said, and Sango looked down at me, she didn't seem angry like I thought she would be.

She sighed… "Hey lets pick out some cute lingerie… you can buy it for me as an apology…" She said, and Ayame grabbed hold of my other arm. I was so not apologizing, but whatever kept the peace. "I saw this tankini that was so cute at Victoria secret… you wanna check it out?"

"Not really" I said but they of course ignored me…. "I really should buy my brothers gift." I interrupted looking from Ayame to Sango. Ayame had her eyes on something to the left, and without warning she took off. I watched her all but sprint towards what looked like a pretzel stand. Sango shook her head in annoyance.

"I swear that girls' stomach is like a black hole." She whispered we stopped at Victoria's Secret. "There it is…" She said pointing at a tankini towards the swim wear section. "I usually don't wear them, because everyone knows there bikini's for fatties, but look how cute that one is." I nodded, "and it's only forty dollars..." I turned towards her shocked.

"Only forty dollars… I'm sorry. But I'm trying to save money. If you really want a tankini you might have to try Target." She looked surprised when I told her this, as if that was below her. I rolled my eyes. She opened her mouth ready to say something, but mid fuss she froze. I didn't know what it was, but I knew there was something behind me. I turned to see what it could be, and I was shocked to see Kouga behind me, he just eyed us for some unusual reason.

"Wow… isn't that one of your too hot roommates…" She whispered, and I nodded. "He works here… wow he's hot." I smiled, I completely forgot about that uniform he wore that one night. He just stood where he was still not saying anything. "What's his problem doesn't he want to talk to us?" She whispered, and I shrugged, not knowing. I waved a hand over to him, and he nodded, before turning away. "Is he playing hard to get or is he gay?" Sango asked, and that made me laugh.

"No he just pretends to be gay for his job… I guess he's afraid we'll out him." She laughed and we started across the store to say hi. He turned when he saw us approach him.

"Hi baby blue…" Sango said referring to Kougas' sky blue eyes. She had the most flirtatious smile on her face. I rolled my eyes, she was such a little skeese. I walked ahead of her, blocking her direct access to Kouga.

"Hey Kouga… I completely forgot you worked here." I said staring up at him, he was a lot taller than me, and when he turned to face me. I felt like a midget. He had on a black long sleeve button down shirt with a hot pink tie, and black slacks with a pink belt. His button said 'Hey I'm Kouga.'

He fixed his tucked in collar shirt, before straightening the cuffs to his sleeves. "So what can I do for you?" He asked… I stared at him as if he was crazy. He was just going to pretend as if he didn't know us. We both stared at him, and he sighed finally giving up his façade. "Guys… I have to pretend to be gay…" He whispered softly. I nodded getting it; I bounced on my tippy toes feeling a bit awkward. He turned away from us, and began folding clothes on the other corner of the store. We followed after him. "If anyone asks you… tell them you're my best friends… If my manager finds out I'm gay I'll lose my dressing room privilege." I stared at him a bit disgusted.

"That's pretty low…" I said staring up at him, and he shrugged a perverted smile on his adorable face. Sango laughed flirtatiously as if the idea of pretending to be gay, just to sneak around and look at naked women was _so_ hot. I rolled my eyes dunking out of there perverted conversation.

"Women love asking gay people how lingerie looks on them." Kouga said smiling pleased at Sango. I walked out of the store running into Ayame. She seemed very pleased.

"Guess what!" She screamed. I smiled waiting for her to tell me. "I found the best gift for your brother… and it's on sale!" I smiled I could always count on Ayame to have my back. She grabbed hold of my hand and we ran.

* * *

"I'm very happy you could make it." My mom said, as she set all the gifts on the table. I smiled handing her my long rectangular gift I was very pleased with it. "What is it?" She asked referring to the gift. I smiled brightly putting my purse on the table as well. I wore an off shoulder form fitting dark red dress. it ended at my knees, but it was long sleeved. My mom lost her train of thought when she looked me over. "You must be cold." She said making my smile drop automatically.

"It's a guitar…" I said trying to ignore the fact that she didn't comment on my outfit choice, and how it looked on me. "I thought I could take some time out to teach him how to play." She nodded, and I could obviously tell she thought the idea was a horrid one. I looked towards the carpet trying to find a subject change. "Mom you look gorgeous." I said looking her up and down. She smiled her hair was in an elegant bun, and she wore a formal dark blue winter dress. "You must be warm…"

She only nodded. "It's nice and cozy... your dad bought it for me." I smiled, and she looked me over once more, before turning and leaving all together. I fixed the dress on me. I knew she thought I looked like a slut, even though the dress was very classy, and elegant. I turned away from her spotting Sango and Ayame.

"Wow… momma you look gorgeous!" Sango said in a fake New York accent, she was helping set the decorations, but stopped when she saw me. "Where did you get that little number?" I did a little twirl, before skipping high heels and all towards them.

The house wasn't yet full of party guest. We came early to set everything up, but Souta's friends would be there in about an hour. "Oh this little thing...I brought it like years ago." I said in my own fake accent. "You guys look great too… I just hope we're not over dressed." I looked over at Ayame. Her outfit choice was unusual like always. This time she wore a short leather zebra print form fitting dress. "Wow Ayame what a dress." I said not knowing what else to say. She nodded tipping her black jazz hat. I hadn't notice she was wearing one till I looked her up and down.

"I'm trying to look extra delicious for your brother… he's legally turning a man today, don't ya know." Ayame said smiling broadly as she made her way into the kitchen. Sango and I both stared after her. I noticed my mom eyeing her as if she was scum. I wish she would wake up and realize it was the twenty first century, and women could show a tad bit of skin.

"Hey honey Bee…" My mom called out. I absolutely hated it when she called me that. I left Sango to see what she wanted. "So besides your little '_show girl'_ friends, who else did you invite?" With my mom that was code for. 'Do you have a boyfriend so you can make me grand children?' I smiled she'd be pleased to know I did invite someone of the opposite sex.

"Uh… I invited my new roommate, so you and dad can meet him." My mom narrowed her eyes as she sorted the gifts from small to large. I could tell she didn't really believe me. I didn't understand why she acted like that sometimes. I guess she still believed that I was just crashing at Sangos' and I would come back home soon. She also believed that one day I would just give in, and take over dads' business. I knew the fact that I stayed in an apartment with three men would cause her to have a heart attack. "His name is Inuyasha he's super awesome… you'll really like him. He's my new producer too."

"Sure he is…" My mom said, leaving me at the gift table. She also didn't believe I got a record deal. I didn't argue with her. I never argued with my mom. I hadn't done that since I was fifteen. I knew she only believed what she wanted too.

"Yeah… and I have very good news." I added on, I was talking about my welcoming party. "I'm going to wait till after the party to announce it though…" I said, and she nodded again in disbelief. I followed her to the kitchen where my dad was. He left when he saw me walk in. "Hi dad…" I said while we went through the double doors. He groaned and said something about dead beat daughters.

My mom watched my facial expression, before passing me a punch bowl. "Well if this roommate of yours is coming he'll need some punch, put it on the table for me." I nodded… I could tell she didn't believe me. She really believed no one was coming and I was just making it up. I didn't object. I just walked out of the kitchen to set the bowl down on the table. My mom walked out after me. Not a lot of people were her yet. Just a few of dad's friends and of course Sango and Ayame; we were waiting till nine. That was when my brothers' friends were coming. I was hoping that Inuyasha would walk in at any minute so my mom could see, but I didn't think he would come. Why would he? It was just my brothers' eighteenth B- day… not really a hip spot on a Friday night.

I walked towards the cups going to set them up for the guest. I stopped when I noticed the room silenced. No one uttered a word all of a sudden. I turned around looking around the room. Everyone in the rooms eyes were on one thing. I turned to witness who it was. I couldn't stop the grin that covered my face when I watched Inuyasha walk in. He wore black slacks a dark red form fitting sweater, with a button down white colllared shirt under. His hair was up in a pony tail, and he held a long rectangular gift in one hand. He was drop dead gorgeous, and everyone in the room knew it.

"Kags…" Sango whispered from the other side of the room. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. I tore my eyes away to look towards her. She smiled widely at me… "He's a God." I laughed, looking from him to my mom. She looked to be at lost for words. I knew she hadn't put the two together. She didn't know yet that he was my roommate. I had to now seal the deal. I walked towards him, before my mom could. He smiled when his eyes latch on to me.

"Wow… you look amazing." He said looking me up and down.

"Honey…." My mom interrupted, she still didn't stop staring at him. "This is probably one of your dads interns… please put his gift to the side." I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips.

I reached over hugging him, and kissing his cheek. "No mom this is my new roommate the one I was talking about. His name is Inuyasha…" I said. I took his gift and passed it to her. She looked from me to him; the shock on her face was unmistakable. I let a couple of snickers past my lips. Inuyasha glimpsed at me, before putting his hand out to shake my moms'.

"Honey… can I talk to you for a second…" my mom asked out of nowhere, and I nodded. "In the kitchen please." She turned then began for the kitchens double doors.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, and I looked over his gorgeous face. I couldn't help, but laugh a bit. He looked even more confused.

"No… You did nothing… nothing at all." I ran a hand past his biceps, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll be back in a second." I turned away from him to meet my mom in the kitchen. She was standing near the oven pacing around. "Yes… mother."

"Who is that guy?" She asked looking towards the living room. I smiled trying to fake the most earnest look on my face.

"He's my roommate mom… I wasn't lying… about anything." She stared at me not knowing what to say. I shifted to foot to foot.

We didn't say anything for awhile. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, and I smiled… I didn't answer her. "He's very handsome… you should have all my grand children with him."

I laughed, and she only smiled a bit telling me she wasn't joking… " If You think he's attractive you should see his brother and his dad…" I said.

"Dad… He has a dad…that looks like him?" I nodded, and she shifted in her spot. "Maybe I'll leave your father." I knew she was joking, but I found the joke a bit creepy. But I faked a laugh, and her smile disappeared while she thought over something. "You're really not going to college or running the business." I nodded… "And the record deal?" I nodded again…

"Mom… I wasn't making any of it up." I said, and she gave me the strangest look…

* * *

INU POV

I ran a hand through my face. I was hoping when I looked up again. Everyone would avert their attention from me. No such luck they all still stared. I looked towards the kitchen, but she hadn't walked out yet. I could see a look of indecision on the flirty girls face, I still for the life of me couldn't remember her name. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, so I was praying she wouldn't make it over to me.

I cracked my neck, and walked towards the food table. I picked through some fruit, and then looked from the corner of my eye to her. She was still staring. I knew her name started with an 'S,' but everything after that was beyond me. She was whispering something to the red headed girl beside her. I was again shocked at what the red head was wearing. A zebra mini dress with a jazz hat, and weird black and white patterned leggings, she complemented them with high black stilettos. The flirty girl wore a lose fitting short mini lavender dress. One of the shoulders were gone and her hair was in a tight high pony tail. I took a sip of the punch from one of the bowls. She looked hot, but I didn't want to mess with her. I hadn't even called her like I said I would.

I turned my back to them. Looking at the rest of the room; it was filled with old people. This was weird because I was sure this was an eighteen year olds birthday party. Everyone's eyes followed me where ever I went. As if they had never seen a young person a day in their lives. I looked towards the kitchen doors which thank God were opening.

Kagome walked out, and I couldn't help the smile on my face. She looked beautiful. Her wavy black hair was parted to one side. Her full lips were complemented with dark ruby red lipstick, and her eye shadow was a light blue, bringing out her eyes. She strolled with ease and grace towards me, letting me get a better view of her figure. The dark red dress she wore was off shoulder, and I couldn't get the image of her naked body out of my mind. She had the happiest smile on her face, and I turned around checking to see if anyone was behind me.

No one was, and I smiled back. "Did I tell you, you look gorgeous tonight?" I asked, and she nodded. "I'm sorry I'm late I had to…" before I could finish my sentence her mom interrupted.

"Hello Inuyasha… I'm Kagome's mother…" She put a hand out, and I shook it.

"I can see the family resemblance… obviously gorgeousness runs in the family." I said looking down at Kagome. She blushed, and I threw a charming smile towards her mother.

"Wow… what a charmer…" She said, "So if you don't mind me asking, what gift did you get for Souta? The package was a bit heavy." I was a little shocked at the bluntness of her question. I smiled though. I knew my gift choice was a good one.

"Mom… that's sort of rude." Kagome said, and I smiled shaking my head. Showing I didn't mind.

"Don't worry… well I thought hey… his sister loves music maybe he would. I got him an electric guitar… he can swing over the apartment, and learn how to play it any time." I looked at her mom, who seemed very pleased at this. I looked from her to Kagome, and my grin disappeared.

"That's a very thoughtful gift…" Her mom said, and with that she left. I stared at Kagome who didn't obviously like it as much.

"What's wrong…. Was that not good?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No it's great… I Just… I got him an acoustic guitar." She laughed after that. "I thought I would teach him how to play too. I guess great minds think alike." She faked a smile, and I reluctantly did too.

**Okay I ended it there…. I hoped you liked it… sorry for the little cliff hanger. The next chapter will highlight on Soutas' b- day bash. I hope you noticed that Kagome's mom thought her gift was stupid, but liked Inuyasha's though. That was the theme for the title. I also didn't put any songs in this chapter, but I promise there will be one next chapter…**

**Lmgurl xoxox**


	11. The green monster

**A/N Okay I know I've been gone for awhile but I've actually been working on a brand new story. I wanted to put up more than 1 chapter for it's first ever chapter. In the middle of working on it's second chapter I got writers block so I stopped. So it seems like all the effort was a waste, but it's a really neat story. I just sort of don't like how I wrote it. I might rephrase everything. Any who it's really good and once I think somethings over I'll actually give you guys a summary. On top of a brand new story... school started... EWWW! It's been rough, but bare with me. I'm updating as fast as I can. But I do take full blame seeing as I should of got at least one chapter out before going on a riot about this new story. That I'm to blame, but just look out for the story. I'll be posting it really soon, and yeah I might not post the 2nd chapter, but just know it's pretty awesome. It's a romance humor too... I'm really excited about it. Well I'm done ranting on with the story. **

**!**

**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**chapter 11: the green monstor **

**A/N the whole things in Kag's POV. I've been in a Kagome mood for a few weeks which has been weird. I promise myself I'd write like ten new stories in Inuyasha's point of view, but for some reason I just keep writing in Kagome's. Like Sakura was supposed to be in Inuyasha's POV. It just never happened, but it doesn't matter at this point I guess. I've decided to just write the remainder of all my stories in standard third person any way starting with The secrets of lust love and seduction. I'm planning to post up a lot more stories and that is the first one out of many that will all be in third person... **

**!**

**!**

**!**

KAG POV

"Mom… I think I'm going to leave. It's getting a bit crowded in here." I said as I looked around the room. Souta's friends were all pilled in dancing and socializing. It was getting a bit too packed for comfort. Inuyasha had already bowed out of the room to get his stuff. I was planning to slip out with him. Probably tell him why I was acting all touchy and feely earlier.

"Okay… whatever… do whatever you want." My mom said as she headed to the kitchen. She was obviously mad at me. I didn't even try to understand why. Nothing I did was going to make it better. I just sighed and walked towards Sango who seemed to be staring at something. She had her eyes hooked on someone ahead of her. I turned to witness who ever it was.

Inuyasha was slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys. I bit my lip I was planning on talking to him before he left. I was planning on nonchalantly stepping outside with him and sharing a romantic stroll to his car. I walked towards Sango. "Hey…" I said quickly. She looked down at me. She seemed upset that I'd break her concentration. "Hey… I'm taking off."

"Okay… than leave." She snapped. I narrowed my eyes but she didn't even spare me a look. She just trailed forward towards Inuyasha. She was taking this obsession with my roommate a bit too far. I turned away from her towards my brother. He was dancing smack dab in the middle of the room. I had to push past several kids to get towards him. "Hey Souta…" I screamed over the music. He spared me a look as he thrashed his body around. "Hey…" I repeated and he stopped jumping to look at me. "Hey Souta… I'm leaving… happy birthday." I said.

"WHAT!" He unreasonably screamed in my ear. I massaged my tempos before grabbing him by his wrist. I headed out of the crowd of sweaty teens. I took a short glimpse towards the front door. Sango was talking animatedly to Inuyasha which meant I had a little bit of time left to approach him. I pushed past the crowd to the front of the room.

"Hey Souta…" I said, and he nodded waiting for me to continue on. "You smell like sweat…" he rolled his eyes. "Okay… never mind… happy birthday. But I'm going to take off…"

"No you can't. I haven't even opened your present yet." He said and I gave him a small reassuring smile. "Please just a bit longer… can you play me and my friends a song?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Come on one…. Please… it's the least you can do if you're going to leave at 10."

"Souta I didn't bring my guitar…"

"You always bring your guitar…." He said and I shook my head smiling. People must really think I'm a freak if they thought I'd haul around a 7 pound guitar everywhere. "Well… mom said you bought me a guitar…."

"Nah… Souta… I don't think so." He sighed before turning around. I watched him walk through the crowd of teens towards the table. I didn't think anything of it. I just shrugged while making my way to the coat hook. I stopped when I saw a bouncy Sango skip towards me. She had a huge grin on her face. "What are you smiling about skank- a- saurus?" I asked and she spared me a look before grabbing her coat.

"I'm going home with Inuyasha…" She announced and my heart stopped at that very moment.

"What…." I asked I couldn't stop the look of distaste from swallowing up my face.

"Don't worry you'll get him after me." She said and I was about to argue that logic when I heard the music stop. Sango looked past me. I followed her gaze numbly to my younger brother. He was on top of the table looking around the masses of people towards me.

"Um… excuse me…" He announced and I was beginning to feel a bit nauseous. "Ugh… well my sister is an awesome guitar player and I really want to hear her play… don't you." He announced. The crowd cheered and I covered the embarrassment with an arm to my brow. I turned away hoping to sneak out of the house all together. I pushed past Sango. I was about to leave but something stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I felt my stomach sink. _He_ was _so_ not the person I wanted to see. I knew he was in front of me wondering why I was ducking out.

"Ugh… just… I…" I looked up to see gold. I automatically felt anger come over me. _How dare _he agree to have sex with Sango? He was supposed to be above that. "I was just about to play…" I said, and he gave me the most perplexed look.

"Did I do something wrong… Are you still mad about the guitar thing…? I'll return it if you want." He said and I shook my head. _How dare _he ask me "to get intimate" than agree to have sex with Sango. He was horse shit… a total sex fiend. I was about to comment on his little "escapade," but he seemed to be more interested in something behind me. I turned around. I was shocked to see the whole room staring at me.

My brother was holding the acoustic guitar I just bought him in his arms, and the crowd of teens waited for me to pick it up. I gulped. "Souta… I don't know…"

"Come on Kagome… it'll be the ultimate present…"

I sighed not knowing how to respond to that. "Uh…"

"She'll be happy to do it." Inuyasha interrupted. He walked in front of me grabbing the guitar. I hadn't noticed before, but whatever he did or wherever he went. A few of Souta's female friends would always whisper. If only they knew how cheap all attractive men were. They were "all" good to look at, but they "all" turned out to be jerks. Well of course not "all" of them, but I was guessing a good majority.

"Souta don't grow up to be like him…" I whispered while walking past the crowd. I knew he didn't understand what I meant but it didn't matter. Inuyasha dropped the guitar in front of the table. He had a pleasantly handsome smile on his perfect face, but I didn't even bother to return it.

"What song are you going to sing?" he asked and I ignored him. "Do you want me to play… and you sing?" I still didn't answer him. He at this point knew I was upset with him, but he obviously didn't know why. He spared me a short glance before giving up and walking ahead. I sat down on the stool in the middle of the room and as if all the teens understood. They all began finding seats and waiting for me to begin.

I sighed not knowing what to do at this point. I didn't know what to sing or play. I sort of just let raw anger take over me. I looked ahead seeing Sango creep closer to Inuyasha. I didn't understand why that angered me _so_ much but it did. It made me _so effing_ mad. "I'm singing 24 hours…" I announced and when I did. I automatically wanted to take it back. What was I thinking? I never ever played my own songs. I didn't say anything afterwards. I just looked up.

Sango stopped her obvious hoeing to stare at me. She knew 24 hours was a very special song. It had to be one of the first ones I ever wrote. She smiled at me, but I didn't return it. Did no one know I was in an extremely foul mood? Just the idea of her thinking she had my blessing to hook up with Inuyasha got me angrier. What if they started dating? What if they got married? Would I get over it? Would I be bitter for the rest of my life?

Without warning I began strumming the chords. I played every chord short and crisp something that I never did before. I could feel my bitterness take over. I was beyond pissed.

G-B-Em-C

G-B-Em-C

G-B-C-A

I cleared my throat before beginning the song. I could feel my stomach heat up with emotion. Ayame who had been in the kitchen with my mom came in at that point. She had a huge smile on her face. I tried to get into the song but I couldn't. I just kept thinking of little Inuyasha's running around. I knew that was a bit over dramatic. Everyone knew Sango was just looking for fun for a night, but honeymoons and bridesmaid dresses kept clouding my vision. I sighed trying to distract myself from everyone before actually singing…

_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night_

I cleared in my voice as everyone began clapping. I let myself tune them out. It was just me. I was upset, angry, why I had no idea, but I sure as hell was. I let my voice rise a bit.

_I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always _

Before the chorus began I felt myself get up, and the room cheered. I could feel my heart quicken, and my body turn red hot. The adrenaline ran through me and as the playing became louder the kitchen door opened, and my mom walked in.

_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

I walked away from the middle of the room. I didn't know where I was going, but the beating of my heart had me excited. I walked deeper into the crowd, and the whole Sango and Inuyasha thing was completely out of my mind. It was just fun.

_I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in_

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

I started the chorus again and this time it sounded louder than the first. I heard applauding I looked up and even my mom began clapping. I played the rest of the song like that, and after awhile I could just think about the rhythem and the playing. Finally Inuyasha wasn't on my mind. I played out the rest of the song and slowly sung the last "24 hours"I smiled at everyone in the room as I ran back towards the stool. Most people had begun dancing around by the second verse, but the song was coming to an end. I strummed the remaining chords, and held the ending verse.

"Happy 18th Souta…" I announced at the end and the crowd began applauding.

"Play another….?" Souta asked and I shook my head while taking the guitar off my person. I was surprised to hear the whole room groan. "Fine…" He said while walking towards the stereo. I smiled at him as the room filled with music again. I walked away from the dance floor.

"Kag… you were amazing… even your mom thought so." Ayame said and I looked towards my mom. She didn't even bother telling me how she felt about my playing. She just bowed herself back into the kitchen. "It was like low singing… than all of a sudden it got all high and wow… it was great."

"Thanks Ayame…" I said. I looked around the room spotting InuYasha. He was still talking to Sango. She was flirting it up. She was doing a great job obviously because he kept laughing at everything she said. "Uh Sango gets on my fucking nerves." I snapped and Ayame who was still going on about my performance shut her mouth to stare absentmindedly at me. I tore my eyes from Sango's obvious whoring to look over at a stunned Ayame. "Uh… can we just go…? I really wanna go home." We had drove here with Sango and the way things were going I could tell Sango would just leave her keys with us and take off with Inuyasha.

Ayame looked from me to Sango slowly. "Uh… no I'm waiting for Souta to ask me out. Have some consideration." She shifted a bit from one leg to the other. "So… why does Sango get on your nerves?"

I was taken aback by her sudden question. I tried to search my mind for an immediate lie. "Well… because…" I trailed off. "She still has that dress I loaned her for prom...she still hasn't given it back. I just remembered that…"

Ayame shrugged as if that was just something common about Sango. She never gave things back. "Yeah well… she still has those earrings I let her borrow like forever ago and she still hasn't given them back..." She sighed while still eyeing Sango and her hoeish ways. "Wow… she's really working Inuyasha… look at her. If she flips that hair like that again she's going to break her neck."

"Don't you have some pedophilia to commit or something?" I snapped and Ayame turned her attention to me.

"Wow… you're in a shitty mood."

"I'm not in a shitty mood I'm just a bit cranky is all… and my head hurts a bit." She only rolled her eyes and I shrugged. I didn't care what she thought anyway. We both at that very moment had our eyes glued to Sango. She was laughing obnoxiously to something Inuyasha said, and then out of nowhere she turned towards us. We both turned away from her and pretended to talk about the weather. I could hear her skip annoyingly towards us. I knew she just wanted to gloat.

"So… I'm leaving…" She sung out of tune. We both turned to face her at that moment.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise... Ayame and I didn't even see you there." I lied. Sango rolled her eyes gleefully and turned towards Ayame. Her happiness was making me madder and madder. I bit down on my lip as she pulled out her car keys.

"Sure you didn't see me there… I know you two have been watching me work my magic." I reflexively gagged when I heard her say that. She just eyed me for a second and became extremely giddy again. "Well it actually paid off… I'm leaving with Inuyasha…" I rolled my eyes as she gave her keys to Ayame so we could leave when we were ready. She was obviously driving with him. Inuyasha was walking towards the door as we talked and though I was mad at him. I couldn't keep my eyes from trailing after him.

He grabbed his coat from the hook and pushed it on. Ugh he was so upsettingly good looking. It made me even angrier. I didn't know why. it wasn't like I liked him. I was sure I didn't. I kept telling myself it was because he was my producer and Sango was my best friend. It was just plain old weird, but a side of me was also extremely mad because not that long ago I recalled him asking me to have sex with him. How dare he ask Sango over after hitting on me? He could have at least had some consideration and tried just a _tad bit _harder to _sleep with me_. And it didn't help that he was unusually and abnormally attractive. It was eating me up with… dare I say jealousy, but I was sure I didn't like him. Did I?

And then I was nice enough to invite him to my little brothers Birthday party. Though it was a bit lame and I admit I was just using him so my mom would think I had a hot and successful boyfriend… He could of still waited for some other event to ask out Sango. _How dare _he ask her out here… of all places? _How dare _Sango flirt it up on the day of my goddamn brothers Birthday. I was so beyond steamed…

He turned away from the front door towards our general direction. He was looking towards us and I was _so_ sure he had his eyes on Sango. What the fuck was so fucking special about Sango? Okay so she was tall and she took dancing lessons so she was always elegantly doing something. Okay so all and all she was a bit on the gorgeous side… but so what. Sango couldn't sing or play any instruments. She was just good looking… what was so great about that. I was good looking, and I had talent. I didn't want to toot my own horn but I was so eaten up by envy that I was going crazy. I looked from Inuyasha to Sango. Who was still showing off about what she'd be doing tonight. I had literally tuned her out. I realized at that moment that Inuyasha wasn't looking at Sango. He couldn't be. It was impossible. Sango had turned towards Ayame to have a deeper conversation, and that point I let an evil smile grace my lips.

He was looking at _me_. He had to be. "You know… he asked me to sleep with him a couple days ago." I said interrupting Sango. She turned to look at me. She seemed upset I'd interrupt her from her conversation. "Yeah… but I said no cause I was being a good friend. I mean you did call dibs."

"Well that's why I love ya." Sango said, and she didn't even take the time to get angry like I wanted her to. She just dropped her keys in Ayame's hand and took off towards the front door in that elegantly graceful disgustingly arrogant stroll she always did. Oh how much I hated that stroll all of a sudden. I watched her go and Inuyasha's gaze left mine almost spontaneously. They both left the house together and I whipped my head around towards Ayame.

"I'm sleeping over your house tonight…" I said and Ayame smiled and nodded. I didn't know if it was because she knew I was beyond fuming. Or if she was just really excited that we'd be having a sleep over like old times.

!

!

!

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm just trying to get things done… with SAT's and college… and ugh… hard stuff. Don't forget this **IS** an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. And yeah Kagome's obviously head over heels for him. LOL she just doesn't even know it. Well I'll update as soon as I can and I'm sorry I left this chapter like this, but the next chapter is actually really funny in my opinion.

**Songs used: Alexz Johnson. 24 Hours album: Instant star season 1**


	12. There's a first time for everything

**A/N sorry for the lateness… I'll try hard to stop that from happening again. LOL**

**Chapter 12: There's a first for everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Alexz Johnsons awesome songs...**

"He's forty, and she has to be in her mid thirties." I said while pushing the hot latte to my lips. Ayame eyed the couple sitting across from us. It was around seven in the morning and we were at are usual coffee shop. Sometimes for fun we'd both try to guess the ages of couples that we saw.

"You know what's really sad?" Ayame said all of a sudden which got my attention.

I took a large sip of my latte tensely. I had been very nervous since I woke up this morning. I hadn't slept throughout the whole night. Every time I closed my eyes images of Sango and Inuyasha kept clouding my vision. The idea of him being on top of her and vice versa kept me up half of the night. And to add insult to injury tonight was the night of the Welcoming Party. My stomach was in knots all morning I really didn't need any bad news.

"What…" I asked hesitantly as I took a large sip of my caramel latte. Ayame put her cappuccino down to look at the napkin dispenser. I was hoping she wouldn't mention anything about tonight or the Sango and Inuyasha thing. I bit down on my lip waiting. My mom had called me last night and said she was planning on coming to the Welcoming Party… she even said she was going to get my dad to come. I thought the whole thing was odd and overly nice of her, but I knew my mom loved me even though she acted like a prude most of the time.

"Ugh well… I waited for two hours last night, and your brother still didn't ask me out." I sighed in complete and utter relief. I could literally feel my stomach actually clench with the mentioning of the top two things that pained me at that moment. "I mean what's wrong with me… I flirt well right…"

I smiled reassuringly before shrugging. "I think you're putting too much emphasis on the whole situation. You're twenty my brother just turned eighteen. I'm sure he doesn't even know you really like him… or he thinks your way out of his league. You gotta ask him out." I said, but I wasn't really sure if any of that was true. I only said it to make her feel better.

"I knew he was playing hard to get…" She mumbled while smiling widely. I only nodded before sighing and looking at the wooden panels of the wall across from us. My phone vibrated in my pocket for the tenth time this morning, but I didn't bother to answer it. I was afraid it would be Sango bragging.

* * *

**INU POV**

I put the phone down as I looked over at my dad. She still hadn't answered. I was at the studio. I had been at the studio all night since I left Kagome's brother's party. My dad said he needed to go over everything in complete detail for tonight, and he needed Kagome at the studio promptly.

I had actually driven home with the flirty girl. I was trying to remember her name, but my head ache and the simple fact that I didn't care enough to know clouded my thoughts. We were in the living room making out when my dad called me, and I told her I had to go to the studio. She seemed really upset about the whole thing, but luckily Miroku was at home to keep her company, though I wasn't sure she liked Miroku to well.

"Call her again…" My dad said in frustration and I groaned. There was no good in continuing to call her, she was probably sleeping. I had taken off my sweater and I had only my white undershirt on. It was a hard night, and I didn't need people barking orders at me.

"Get him to go get her…" Sesshomaru muttered as he narrowed his eyes down at the complicated cross word puzzle he was working on. He had the most aggravated look on his face. As if he didn't want to be bothered with anything.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where she is?" I asked while looking at my dad and then my idiot brother. She was the third female number I had on my phone aside from my mom and Rin. I felt sort of weird having her number in my contacts when she was unrelated to me and extremely attractive. "I called Kouga and Miroku… they both said she's not at the apartment. Anyone's guest is as good as mine."

My father gave me a worried look as he began pacing around. He had booked makeup artist, designers, hairdressers and more for today. She was supposed to get a complete image change before going to some photo shoots. All this was supposed to start around five in the morning, but we never got a hold of her. "You know this is sort of your fault." I mumbled as my dad paced. I didn't know why, but I was beginning to get worried too, but I knew it wasn't the same worried my dad felt

My dad was worried because he had paid good money for this night to go out without a hitch, but it was already turning into a catastrophe. I on the other hand, was actually worried about her wellbeing. Which freaked me out, when did I start caring?

"How is this my fault?" My dad asked as he turned to face me. Sesshomaru had pulled his _crossword puzzle for experts _down to watch the fight he knew was going to unfold. My father was narrowing his eyes waiting for me to respond.

"Well…" I said while grabbing my keys from the table. I didn't bother to grab my wool red sweater. Instead I pulled on my white collared shirt and began buttoning it back up. "You didn't bother to tell her you were planning all this. You wanted it to be a surprise. You see what surprises get you…" I said while grabbing my jacket and keys. I wasn't dumb enough to get in a full fledged fight with my father. He'd obviously kick my ass.

My dad gave me a grave look as I exited the studio doors. "Just get out and find her…." He warned while I closed the door behind me. Why was I always the one who had to do all the work?

**

* * *

****KAG POV**

We were about to leave, but Ayame insisted on getting another cinnamon bun. I groaned while sitting back in my seat and sighing deeply. This was believe it or not her sixth cinnamon bun. The waitress at this point seemed annoyed as she turned around to fulfill her order. I groaned, Ayame ate constantly. I had no idea where most of the food went seeing as she was still slim and trim. I rested my hand on my fist looking towards the glass door of the café.

I watched a cab pull up, but I didn't think anything of it. We lived in New York City cabs always come and go. The door opened and I saw a woman's bare leg step out. This is what really caught my eye. It was the dead of winter. Why wasn't she wearing any wool pants or some nice corduroys? I narrowed my eyes as I sat up. The woman got out of the cab and I could tell by the way she hugged herself she was freezing. 'Serves her right,' I thought. That's what she gets for wearing such a revealing dress…

Then it came to me, the dress, the dark brunette hair caught into a very tight ponytail, that wasn't just any idiotic cold woman. It was Sango. She turned around hugging herself in complete anger as she walked towards the coffee shop. I turned towards Ayame tugging on her weird long sleeve fishnet shirt. She had on purposely holey stockings, a black denim vest, and a very bizarre mini purple and black puffy flared skirt. I didn't comment on her ensemble, I knew Ayame well, and she could do way worse. The whole outfit was actually considered normal for her. She kicked me with her black knee high combat boots. She was mesmerized with her cinnamon bun being made in the back of the restaurant. She obviously didn't want to have anything to do with me.

"Ayame… look…" I said as Sango stomped her way towards the glass café shop door. "Isn't that Sango…?" I asked but of course I knew who it was already. She wore the same dress she had worn to my brother's birthday party. Her coat was on, but it still didn't save her from the cold. Ayame turned just when the waitress was bringing around her sixth bun.

"Yeah… that's her… she looks pissed…" Ayame commented as the café door opened quite abruptly. The weird bell rang signaling someone had come in. Her face was flush yet still pale from being out in the cold. She looked around the shop and I knew instantly she was looking for us. My phone vibrated again and I realized that those phone calls weren't from her.

She scanned the cafe from the left to the right before setting eyes on me. I slipped a hand to my pocket getting out my phone. 'Inuyasha…' came up and I gulped as I looked down at all the calls I missed from him. I flipped the phone open clearing my throat before squeezing out a "hello…"

"Kagome…" I heard him say and I narrowed my eyes. His voice almost sounded like it was worried. I was about to say something else when out of nowhere my phone slammed against the coffee shops chestnut colored floor boards. I looked down not knowing how to react to that. The call hadn't been lost and the phone didn't seem damaged, but I was still a bit lost to what just happened.

I looked up seeing a very mad very flushed Sango. Every customer in the small coffee shop was staring at us. Ayame took it upon herself to grab my phone from the floor and say hello. "I knew I'd find you here… where the hell else would you be on a Saturday morning…" Sango said with complete frustration and anger in her voice. She said each word in a hiss, but we both knew this coffee shop was sort of a ritual for us since grade school.

"Sango settle down…" I said while Ayame laughed flirtatiously on my phone. I bit my lip as I looked towards it. I couldn't take anymore close friends dating my producer anymore. I decided on that last night. I reached over to get the phone, but Sango wasn't having it.

"You dumb bitch… you ruined everything last night…" She snapped loudly and I turned myself to look towards her.

"Oh no don't worry she's fine… we're at that coffee shop at fourth and ten…" Ayame said as she put one finger in her ear so she could mute out the sound of Sango's scream.

"Sango…" I said while looking back at the phone. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was at your house last night." I said. I searched around the small café hoping everyone had looked away, but none of them did. Sango had her arms crossed as she bit the inside of her cheeks.

"Oh sure you were… but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm in the living room… me and Inuyasha are going at it… he takes off his shirt…"

I cross my eyebrows not wanting to hear anymore. I turned in my seat towards my already consumed latte cup. "Spare me Sango…" I said as that unusual pain developed my stomach again. She pulled my chair out again so I can stare at her.

"Spare you what… we didn't do anything… he got a call from his dad to meet him at the studio. He had to set up something regarding you… you ruined my night. It was like one in the morning, he didn't even offer me a ride home. I had to sit on the couch all night watching porno with that perv monk leach… oh you owe me big Kagome…" She said as she dropped her shit on the fake wooden table and sat on the only seat available in our little three seated nook.

We always sat at the same table. Ayame nodded at some information before hanging up the phone. I was too shocked at Sango, and too relieved to care about my conversation with Inuyasha. "Sango you do know none of that's my fault. You picked a horrible time to hook up with him. I mean he is my producer and it's the night before my welcoming party…" I said as I watched Ayame skillfully swallow her cinnamon bun. Sango had tried to steal a piece from her, but Ayame scarfed it down before she could get a hold of it. "Stop acting so over dramatic and lets go see a movie before I have to get ready for my welcome party."

Sango contemplated the idea with false sadness before getting up. I rolled my eyes about to grab my jacket. "Inuyasha said stay here…" Ayame said while beckoning the waitress for yet another cinnamon bun. "He said he's on his way to pick you up…" Sango groaned at the new found information. She hated the idea of me going anywhere with Inuyasha. "He said you have to start getting ready for tonight now…" I crossed my eyebrows while snatching the phone from her side of the table.

It was only seven forty-five why was I getting ready now? Ayame turned to the waitress asking for two more cinnamon buns now, one for her and the other for Sango. The waitress rolled her eyes before suggesting that next time she order all eight cinnamon buns at one time so they didn't play this ridiculous cat and mouse came.

"What cat and mouse… how am I supposed to know I'm going to want eight next time?" Ayame asked while staring at the woman as if she was crazy. The waitress only shook her head before turning around. "Mrs. Perkins is getting too old to work here; they need to hire a new waitress. You should ask for an application…" Ayame said towards me and I only rolled my eyes. Mrs. Perkins had been serving us here ever since we began drinking coffee. She obviously knew Ayame was going to order an obscene amount of cinnamon buns.

Sango sighed loudly in a depressed fit. She obviously wanted everyone to pay attention to her. I didn't give her the time of day. I was too nervous now. Inuyasha was coming to pick me up. I ran a hand through my hair which I left down since Yesterday. I still had on the dress I wore to Souta's party. I hadn't stopped at the apartment to pick out a change of clothes. Sango's room had been locked when I went over her house and I hated borrowing clothes from Ayame. She always had the weirdest outfit. I wondered if he'd think I was bizarre to wear the same dress without changing.

I turned the napkin dispenser so it was facing me. I could see my face well in it. I had put on new makeup and my long classy narrow plaid winter coat went down to my knees so he couldn't really tell what I was wearing. Could he? I decided my face looked fine. I just had to make sure I kept the part of my hair on the right side because it set the whole outfit off if it went flat or parted in the middle… "Oh my gosh… your checking to see if you look hot for Inuyasha?" Sango asked while pushing the napkin dispenser away from me. Two cinnamon buns were set in the middle of the table, and Mrs. Perkins took the liberty of giving me an extra latté. I was her favorite, even though I'd have to pay for it.

"Don't be ridiculous Sango… thanks Mrs. Perkins." I said while bringing the latte to my lips. "I'm just checking how I look, to check how I look. Plus you had your chance with him already. You blew it. You know what they say about the hot Takashi…" I said while swallowing. Sango pushed her cinnamon bun to the middle of the table in pure anger. Ayame who had eaten her own was now reaching out for hers.

"They say once you hook up with him once, he doesn't do it again…" Ayame said with her mouth full of cinnamon bun. I smiled at my red headed friend before faking a look of sadness towards Sango. She was pouting as she looked towards the mahogany rounded table. "I technically called dibs second…" Ayame said as she bit another large piece out of Sango's bun. I turned to look at her incredulously. "But I'm giving my dibs to Kagome, because I'm involved." She said with the most pleased expression I've seen her have all day. I knew she was talking about my brother.

"That's so very sweet…" I said as my phone vibrated again. "My birthday isn't until next month, but I have to say I'm going to decline your offer. You know I don't like him." I lied making Sango look up at me in shock. I glanced down at my phone seeing his number come up. There was a loud honking noise coming from outside and I knew it was him. I got up from my seat as elegantly as I could muster. "But tell you what you can do for me today… pay my latte bill." Ayame stopped chewing to watch me walk out of the café. I knew she was as shocked as Sango, not only were they paying my seven dollar Grande latte bill, but they couldn't believe out of all this time I still didn't have a crush on the single hot Takashi. The truth of the matter was. I didn't know how I felt about him. I didn't know if my like for him was purely physical or if I was starting to have deeper emotions. I hope it wasn't the second thing, because when I fell for a guy I fell really hard.

**

* * *

**

**INU POV**

I checked the time on the dash board before calling her again. She didn't pick up, which frustrated the hell out of me because I could sense her. Now that she had moved in with me. I had gotten accustomed to her scent so I knew she was in that small café. I sat back in my seat thinking she was ignoring me. She did seem mad last night. I hadn't had a chance to actually apologize to her. The idea of calling a girl and being ignored was so foreign to me. I couldn't begin to understand the burning feeling I got in my chest when I thought about it.

What if she was mad that I left her friend at the apartment last night? Sometimes women did that. I sighed as I thought it over. I should have driven her home but the truth of the matter was I didn't want to hook up with her? I knew it was strange seeing as she was extremely hot, but I was so hung up on Kagome. Every time I kissed the flirty girl (still can't for the life of me remember her damn name.) I just kept thinking about her. I kept thinking about what she was doing at that very moment. I kept flashing back to her performance and how great she did. I couldn't bring myself to actually hook up with her best friend. So when my dad called I was more than ecstatic to go.

I turned when I heard the swift movement of the glass door opening. My senses were heightened and I knew it was her before she even really left the shop. She didn't look straight at the car she looked somewhere else first, and I could see the slightest sadistic smirk on her face. It made me smile because she didn't seem like the type. Her hair was down today. She looked unusually gorgeous like she usually did. Her plaid coat managed to hug every curve… god I had to have her.

I unlocked the doors and she went around to the passenger seat. Her smile faded to a look of content when she entered. I was expecting me and her to not be on talking terms, so I didn't say anything while I started the car. "Hey…" she said making me turn to look at her. She had a solid grin on her face and she had turned her petit body to face me. I was taken a bit off guard, but she didn't seem fazed by my reaction. "Sorry for ignoring your calls… I was sleep." She lied. I could tell by the way she let her rounded dark blue eyes steer towards the dash board that she was lying. She wasn't too good at it, but it didn't seem as if she cared to hide it.

"No problem, but I have to say today is a pretty busy day, we're going to have to cram a lot of things in." I said while turning to face forward. I tried to let my senses die down a bit. All I could smell was a very strong aroma of lavender. First when I met her I thought it was her perfume, but I was starting to realize that it was in fact her over all scent. No other woman's natural scent I smelled was so strong. She looked out the window as we drove and I decided to make conversation. "So…" I began and she turned to face me. I could see with my peripherals she had a very nice smile on her face, and I realized though she was lying earlier she wasn't in fact angry with me. "What did you do all night…?"

"What did_ you_ do all night?" She asked after awhile and I smiled realizing she was mocking me a bit. It didn't really faze me all that much, but I did sort of feel a pang of jealousy. What did she do all night? I mean she was kicked out of her house, so she didn't stay there. It made me wonder if she actually went to another party or clubbing. What if she hooked up with some _other _guy? I took a deep breath. She didn't seem like the type, but it made me wonder. What if she was? Her friends were the type.

"Uh nothing…" I said as we stopped at a red light. I let myself glance at her. "I didn't do anything at all… actually I was at the studio trying to finish mixing some of your music for you." I said looking up at her. I found it sort of weird that I was trying so desperately to prove to her I hadn't done anything obscene last night. She wasn't my wife or girlfriend why did she care? Why did I care about making her happy?

"Oh really…." She said while sitting up as if she was interested. I turned to glimpse at her. I thought she'd have a sarcastic look on her face, but instead she looked thoroughly convinced, as if she wanted me to tell her what songs I had mixed. I smiled at the light in her midnight eyes; her hair was in the same wavy parted hair style from last night. I remembered how gorgeous she looked when she walked towards me. I always thought with a tad bit of makeup she'd look extraordinary.

"Yeah… during your ceremony tonight my dad wants your music playing. I finished your recording of hot 'n' cold, which is doing really well electronically." Doing really well electronically was an understatement. Her acoustic version of the song was selling like hot cakes. I had to go back in and add music to it, I also needed her to record a couple more songs this morning, then we'd get her all dressed up to take some photo shoots. "I wanted to talk to you about singles. Since you are being signed to our record label, I thought we'd start on sending out some teasers, then getting started on your album." I was about to continue on when I heard her scream in a very unusual high pitch tone. I turned to look at her in shock as I pulled up to the studio. She was beyond happy.

"AN ALBUM, AN ACTUAL ALBUM!" She screamed while I pulled up into the studios private garage. I only nodded not knowing what to make of her excitement. It sort of made me smile a bit.

"Yeah an album, your first single can be_ I'm in love with my Guitar_, your second can be anything you like." I told her while unlocking the car door. I knew better then to suggest she sing _Running with the Devil. _She only nodded as If everything I said was acceptable. As soon as we got everything set up it would be spring, and then we'd set her teasers out before summer. I was sure the song would be a summer mega hit.

**

* * *

**

**KAG POV**

I didn't know how I felt about letting my music out anymore. The idea of having an album was amazing; it was all I _sort_ of dreamed of. I never wanted to be a singer per se, but this was an opportunity of a life time. I climbed out of his car and he locked it . He didn't say anything as he turned towards the garages elevators. I followed him up hoping he wasn't thinking about letting out _Running with the Devil,_ I wasn't ready for it to be released. It was one of my most secretive songs.

"You know It's not really your fault, don't let my dad tell you any different." Inuyasha said as we climbed into the elevator. "You see he has this surprise for you, but he wanted to wait the day of your welcoming to set it all up, so he clumped a week's worth of work into today." I nodded not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Your dad's mad at me?" I asked while looking up at him. He looked down at me in the weirdest way, as if the idea of me thinking anyone could be mad at me or even I being sad was ludicrous.

"No… no… he's not mad… why _would_ he be mad? He's more like frustrated, but it's more like at himself than anyone else." He lied which told me automatically that his dad was mad at me. I sighed as I diverted my attention somewhere else. Inuyasha Takashi thought I was extremely innocent and naïve. I could tell by the way he looked at me sometimes. I wondered if that's what got people like Sango noticed before me. It told me automatically that he would never think of us as anything more then what we were now. I hated always coming off as innocent. I wasn't innocent; I wasn't a virgin like everyone expected. I just didn't flaunt around like my friends. I should have taken his offer to get intimate when I had the chance. Now it was too late.

"So… "I said trying to change the subject. I didn't want him thinking I was innocent anymore, but I didn't know how to get that point across. "Ugh how was your night with Sango?" I bit my tongue as soon as the words came out. How dumb was I? I was such an idiot. The elevator ride got extremely awkward all of a sudden and none of us said anything as the doors pushed open.

"Here we are…" He said before walking forward. I knew he was trying to get away from me after I said something like that. Now he thought I was an innocent, naïve, idiot. I walked out of the elevator to a ridiculous mass of people in the hallway. I wanted to ask him who these people were, but he was trying desperately to get away from me, which I thought was a bit uncalled for. I already knew he and Sango didn't do anything, he could have just said that.

I walked past the men and women who stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "Hi…" I mumbled while walking past them to the room I had recorded Hot n cold in last week. I undid my coat before pushing into the glass door. I unbuttoned my coat dropping it in the chair behind me.

"Oh thank God there she is…" The oldest Takashi said. He got out of the recording booth to look me over. He seemed very happy with what he saw. It was probably because I wore that fancy dress I had worn to Souta's party. He crossed the room to get to me. "Okay listen we are running very late. I'm going to give you about an hour to record _I'm in Love with My Guitar _then we're going to get you into hair and makeup." He walked past me into the lobby with the crowd of people waiting. "Make up and crew come in," He said and a few people from outside walked in. "This is who you'll be working with." He said before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

I had no idea what was going on, but the makeup people just swarmed around me like I was some sort of fish and they were a school of shark. "Okay okay people leave the girl alone…" I heard a very bored man say. I looked up to see the married Takashi. He was gorgeous as always. He had on slacks and a button down shirt with a small professional vest over it. "Come over here Kagome…" He said while turning around and leading me into the recording booth. "We don't have a lot of time, but we already know what song your singing. Inuyasha has the band set up." He said while sitting in his dad's huge chair in the middle of the soundboard. I looked around for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere. I wondered if he felt so awkward after what I said that he didn't want me seeing him. "Inuyasha went to get the band out of the hall. They're temporary. My father hired them. You can switch any member as often as you want." The married Takashi mumbled as he looked down at his cross word puzzle. He looked so deathly bored, I wondered why.

I took a seat across from him when I heard movement in the glass recording booth. A group of guys around my age, but a bit older lined the room. One was back at the drums, the other at the bass, while one held a guitar. The one who held the guitar got my attention. He was really cute defiantly Sango's type. I decided I'd tell her about it later.

**

* * *

**

**INU POV**

"Okay you rehearsed the way she wants to play it. You know the chord progression right?" I asked the guys. I let the last man who played the electric piano come in before shutting the door. I turned around to head back into the sound booth, but I stopped before slapping my forehead. I was forgetting everything today. I walked into the booth seeing Kagome stare at the men with curiosity.

My brother in the other hand was still doing that damn puzzle. I flipped the book out of his hands making it fall to the ground. he looked up at me in pure anger. "Hey Kagome…" I said hesitant to talk to her. I still felt awkward about the whole elevator thing. I wondered if me almost hooking up with her best friend was what had her on edge at the party. She turned to set beautiful eyes on me. She wore the same dress from last night which made me jealous.

What if she did go out last night like I had guessed? "We usually let artist listen to the instrumental of their songs before they sing it, but we're running a little late. You don't mind getting in there and going over _I'm in Love…_"

"_With my guitar_…" She said interrupting me and finishing my sentence. She obviously didn't like my new abbreviation to her song. It made Sesshomaru look up from his crossword and eye me, before looking back down in content. "And sure… I'd love to…" I watched her leave before sitting in my usual seat. I realized my brother wasn't going to do anything but sit and get paid for nothing. So I stood back up to begin pressing and switching the series of buttons and switches it took to get the recording process started. Kagome walked into the booth making most of the guys turn to look at her. A couple whispered something in the back, and I lost focus at what I was doing. It was that damn dress. Why didn't she wear sweat pants and a sloppy bun? I really didn't need any other guy getting in the way of me cracking her. I had taken a lot of shit, a soda spill, chocolate cake on my favorite sweater, and lemonade to the face for that girl. I was cracking her and I didn't need a band filled with college drop outs to interfere with that.

"Looks like you better watch out; the bands taking a liking to her." Sesshomaru said boredly as he flipped the page of his crossword. I watched her begin talking to the guitarist and I pressed the button for the microphone.

"Ugh hey… can everyone focus please…" I said a bit snappish. I didn't want Kagome to think I was an ass. I had been acting uncharacteristically nice since I met her. Even Miroku and Kouga had said I was becoming unusually obsessed with cracking her, but I didn't care. Sesshomaru put down the crossword to look at me in mild shock before laughing and shaking his head as if this was bound to happen. Kagome on the other hand looked generally shocked at my tone of voice. I sighed before pressing the microphone button once more. "Everyone take your places, we're beginning in one, two …" I knew my voice went mute by three, and the band began playing. It flooded through the room, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care he just wrote down whatever word he needed and moved on to the next one.

The guitarist started followed by the drums and Kagome walked forward towards the microphone. she put her hand on the side and began singing. Sesshomaru actually sat up for this. He didn't change his bored expression, but he did look up to take notice.

_I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down.  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow_

_Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door_

The guitar played a mass of unorganized notes that made Kagome smile in surprise and astonishment. She seemed to like it which made me a bit angry. I was about to Stand up but Sesshomaru grabbed hold of my arm. He seemed focus on what was going on at hand.

She smiled before lifting her voice up for the chorus.

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar  
_

I watched as she looked around the room impressed with the band and how well they knew the song. Too bad it was me who had to write the notes and recall the audition night to get this all together. I was the real reason they played so well. I sat back in my seat in frustration as the song slowed down for the second verse.

_I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make_

She smiled as the band stopped playing and the guitarist played the disarray of notes. She stopped looking around and fell into complete and total performance mode. I watched as she began to jump in beat with the music. I glimpsed at my brother who had his eyes narrowed in amusement. I hated that he liked it too for some reason. I hated that she looked gorgeous up there. I hated that she was doing a kick ass job. She plunged into the chorus again.

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar _

She smiled in a sort of seductive way before pausing to sing the songs hook. The song became a bit melancholy and the guitar, bass, and drums played by themselves. I knew she must have felt awkward without her own guitar, and I didn't take the time to teach her how to play the electric.

_Keeper of my secrets _

She still had a conniving smile as the guitar shredded the last verse. He wasn't even that good of a guitarist. I could have played a _lot_ better._  
_

_Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
from a whisper to a scream _

She held the last scream note before plunging back into the chorus in a huge way. I knew this was the part that we didn't get to hear during her audition so I just made the band stop playing and the Acapella end of 'scream' caused goose bumps before the song repeated itself from the chorus. She smiled as the guitarist took it upon himself to play different notes that actually fit the song nicely. She walked towards him egging him on before jumping into the chorus for a second time.

She grabbed the microphone as the electric piano had its moment to shine the band sang back up as she just enhanced the chorus by holding "Part…" and "I'm in love, I'm in Love…" the band died down and she was the only one singing, and though it seemed like she should of ended the song with a high pitch "With my guitar…" Instead she smiled down at me and my brother took on elegant seductive step forward and whispered…

"With my guitar…" I hadn't known I was at the edge of my seat until I decided it was time for me to get up. I almost lost my footing. The band began clapping and before the guitarist could make his way over to her and say something about how good he thought she was. I pressed the microphone button.

"Amazing job Kagome, come out here so you can hear how kick ass you did…." I said as I looked over at my brother who sat back in his seat and crossed his arms in total awe and astonishment.

"I sure can pick 'em'" he said with a slight smile on his face. He didn't pick anything, I was the producer. I took the initiative, but I didn't want to argue about who picked dad's newest star. Instead I wanted to ensure she got into the studio before the lovey dovey guitarist took it upon _himself _to ask her out and get fired before the welcoming party.

**

* * *

**

**KAG POV**

I shook nervously as I grabbed my phone from the purse I was given. "Hello…"

"Hey it's your mom… we're here… you're everywhere…" She said in a shocked and impressed voice. I knew she was talking about the posters of me that lined the fancy entertainment room. I had posed for them around ten this morning. I didn't know they would be already lining the walls before my first live performance as a signed artist. "When do I get to see you in the flesh though?" She asked as I began pacing the back stage dressing room.

The welcoming party already started and _I'm in love with my Guitar_ was blasting through the room. I could hear it on my cell phone and all around me. It was the completed version of it. We tweaked it a couple times after I performed it the first time, but now it was completely done. After the song played out my rendition of _hot n cold_ came on, I was so nervous at first thinking that _Running with the Devil_ would be the third song, but Inuyasha hadn't placed it on the play list. I was so happy I could kiss him, but I hadn't seen him since earlier this morning before I was bombarded away from the studio.

"Mom I don't think you'll recognize me…" I said as I walked to the mirror. I barely recognize myself. The oldest Takashi told the hair stylist not to cut any of my hair. He said my freakishly long hair was part of my image, but that didn't mean she couldn't take the time to chop me up some extremely long bangs and cut my split ends then hack me up some layers. I looked like I had just walked out of a shampoo and conditioning commercial. My hair was still unusually long, but every part of it was loaded with volume. Every time I walked I could feel it bounce up and down. The bangs covered the side of my eye and I was always moving it so I could see. I tipped my head slightly to the left making all the hair bounce to the left. I didn't know whether I liked it or not yet. I would only really find out tomorrow when I try my damndest to make myself look like a casual normal person and not some model slash movie star.

"What are you talking about…?" My mom said. I knew she wouldn't understand. My hair wasn't dramatically altered when I took the pictures today that now lined the stage room. "This place is amazing… very classy… I know your dad would be…"

"Dad… is he here…" I asked and I stumbled from foot to foot as more nervousness came over me. I wore a long dark blue silk gown. It had no back or sleeves and back stage was extremely cold. I ran a hand through my hair in complete nervousness. Soon Mr. Takashi would introduce me on stage. I'd say my thanks then I'd go back backstage and change into a multi color designer halter dress. (None of these clothes belonged to me by the way.) Then I'd get up and perform. I was so nervous about the performance I had actually been pacing since they dropped me off here.

"Yeah Mr. Takashi hand delivered the invitation himself. You know how much respect your dad has for the Takashi's…" My mom said and I crossed my eye brows. No I didn't know. All I knew was my dad sold a timeshare in Hawaii to them two years ago. "He told your dad how amazing you were, and you know your dad… is this you singing…?" The song had changed to hot n cold and I nodded forgetting in my nervousness that I was talking on the phone.

"Ugh yeah it is… where is dad…?" I said, my dad had never ever heard me sing except at home, and he hated it.

"Well honey I'm very impressed…" She said which made me feel slightly better, but it wasn't really a compliment. I decided she'd give me one for the first time when I performed live. "Your father's talking business with some important people." I groaned in a depressed way as I plumped down on my dressing room chair. Only my dad would use my moment to shine as a business opportunity. Inuyasha had said earlier today that the Welcoming party would be filled with celebrities and other people from the music industry. My dad must have been having a field day selling them over priced timeshares. Oh honey… it's starting… that very handsome demon is on the stage…" My mom said in a sing song voice. I knew she was talking about the older Takashi and I felt my stomach do flips.

She hung up without saying good bye and random people began to come towards me. I got up knowing they wanted to lead me to one side of the stage.

**

* * *

**

**INU POV**

"So I was wondering maybe we can do it again… you know hook up. Cause when you think about it we didn't hook up the first time…" The flirty girl said as I stared ahead at my dad who had now taken the stage. I was tuning her out waiting for Kagome to come out. As soon as she saw me she strutted herself over here grabbed two glasses of white wine and passed me one of them.

"Aren't you under age?" I asked as I took one small sip of the wine at my hand. She was wearing a short lavender dress and her hair had one single flower in it. She reminded me of Kagome and her scent. I wanted her to go away, and usually I would say something mean or rude to be left alone by an eager girl, but this was Kagome's friend, and what if she told Kagome afterwards.

"Ugh yeah, by one year though…. I turn twentyone next year." She was trying to hide the fact that she had just turned twenty this year. I looked down at her and smiled charmingly before grabbing the wine glass from her hands.

"Look you're not my type…" I lied. Of course she was my type, she was hot and a woman what more could I ask for. "Why don't you go do some mingling." I said while pointing towards Miroku and Kouga. I walked away from her hoping that wasn't too harsh. I placed her wine glass on a random table before spotting my brother and his wife.

My brother saw me instantly, but of course his human wife hadn't. She was too busy looking up at her father in law. "Hey… why don't you lose the zero and hook up with a hero…" I said jokingly as I stood behind her. She looked at Sesshomaru in a very worried way before turning to face me. A smile spilled onto her gorgeous face immediately.

"INUYASAHA," she screamed ecstatically before standing on her tippy toes to give me a hug. Her scent had changed since the last time I saw her but I didn't hesitate to hug her. I looked over at Sesshomaru who realized that I noticed the small change. She looked the same, but something was different. "I haven't seen you in forever… I thought you were avoiding me…" She said jokingly before holding on to my hand. "So what have you been up to, besides still running from commitment?"

"Hardy har har…" I said sarcastically as I looked her up and down. She wore a dark green gown that brought out the flakes in her deep brown eyes perfectly. "I haven't been avoiding you, and I haven't been running from commitment. I've been running from him." I put a hand out pointing at her husband. "And I've been having fun."

She smiled before rolling her eyes. She knew that just meant I was being a man whore. "Same old same old…" she said before giving me another tight hug. "Did Sesshomaru tell you the good news?" she asked and I looked over at my brother. He took a small sip of his wine before looking up at my dad again.

"Nope… good news and him don't really mix, but I'm sure you can enlighten me…"

"I'm pregnant…" She said before I could finish my sentence. Sesshomaru looked down at me as if trying to say he tried telling me. I remembered that time he called me on the phone. Only he would attempt to do something once and not a second time. I smiled down at my sister in law.

"That's terrific news…" I said as I humored her. I didn't really know how I felt about it. I was going to be an uncle. That felt sort of weird, but I wasn't upset. I was actually sort of happy. I looked up at my brother smiling gently… he only put his wine glass up slightly as if to toast the whole thing. "You're going to be a horrible father…" I said while the lights turned off and I approached him.

"Says you…" He said sternly as he looked forward.

"Congratulations…" I whispered and he looked towards me before nodding his head slightly. We both looked up on stage as my dad said Kagome's name out loud. The music changed to _I'm in love with my Guitar's _chorus automatically and it was louder than ever. She finally walked out from back stage and everyone combusted into applauds, but me and Sesshomaru. We just stared. I looked towards him and I watched as his lips silently moved to form the word "wow"

Rin adjusted herself so she could mumble something to her husband. "Sesshomaru… she's gorgeous…" She said and that couldn't be farther from the truth. She was more than gorgeous she was stunningly magnificent. I watched as my dad whispered something in her ear along the lines of 'you look amazing,' she only blushed slightly and whispered a thank you before grabbing the microphone from my dad.

A few people in the back continued to cheer loudly and I turned around to see her friends, her brother, and our roommates cheering like idiots. I swore you couldn't bring them anywhere. She laughed a little as the music died down and the lights aimed at only her, making her look even more breathtakingly beautiful. I never remembered her dark black hair ever framing her face the way it did now. I didn't recall her dark blue eyes ever being so blue before, or her lips being as vibrant and ruby. Her skin was flawless making me think back to that night when I first saw her on that stage. I remember thinking to myself that night 'she could very simply be gorgeous with a different setting, different clothes, and more make up.' I hadn't known till now she could be much more then that.

I was mesmerized by her. I didn't even register anything she was saying. Her dark blue silk dress hugged her rounded hips so delicately, but plunged into her sharp waist. Her hair bounced over her face every time her movements became too quick making her run a hand through her hair so she could see. She said something about the 'help of friends…' and more cheers could be heard from the back before she ran an embarrassed hand through her newly cut bangs. She showed the audience her face fully and I actually felt a feeling of nervousness come through my stomach. I had wondered not too long ago if she was the best looking girl I had ever seen, but it was clear today that she was hands down. I had to get to her… I had to say something. I didn't know what or how but I had to.

She mentioned something about her parents which made her look around the room searching. I was so jealous of any man or woman who got to have her undivided attention. When she found who she was searching for she grew a tad bit depressed, but she only hesitated for a moment before quickly looking away and continuing. I looked through the audience trying to find the person or persons who saddened her for only a split of a second. She gave the audience another smile before mentioning someone else's name. I was too dumbstruck by her smile to hear who it was, but when I saw her eyes glimpse towards me along with the spot light I knew she was talking about me. I forced myself to give her a delayed smile as my heart beat increased at the warmth of her eyes on me. "I just want to think everyone, and I hope we all have an amazing night." She placed the microphone back on the stand as the audience erupted in another round of praise before she slipped away.

"She looked amazing tonight…" Sesshomaru said as I watched her leave the stage. I gave him a look and I knew he understood. It meant 'yeah she did, and I'm going to do something about it.' He just looked the other way which meant in brother code. 'More power to ya.' I took his somewhat advice and made my way backstage. I was almost there when I felt someone grab me by my arm. I cursed silently to myself before turning. Kouga was standing in front of me with a glass of wine in his hands.

"Kouga… I don't have time for this. what do you want?" I asked wanting him to leave me alone.

"I want her…" He said calmly and seriously as he pointed towards the stage. He was of course signaling the picture of Kagome that hung apart from the rest. I crossed my eyebrows realizing that I had all my focus on Kagome before. I hadn't even sensed Kouga approach me. I didn't know what to say to his serious demeanor.

"What are you talking about…?" I asked as I straightened myself away from him.

"You had your chance with her… she doesn't like you… let me have a wing at her." I looked down at the ground for a second before taking a deep breath. I didn't have time to deal with this. You think you have to steer away a random guitarist from the girl you wanted, but you never once think you'll have to do the same with one of your closest friends.

"Touch her… approach her… even talk to her, and you'll have to find a new place to stay…" I said as I backed up from him. He didn't lose his composure which obviously meant he wasn't backing down from this. I only shook my head before running back stage. I didn't have to look too far before finding her in her dressing room. It was an open area with a mirror and a few expensive clothes lining it.

She was sitting down looking sadly at herself in the mirror. It was such a weird sight. So many women around the world would kill to see what she saw in that mirror. She shook her head sadly and I took one step forward. "Hey…" I whispered. She turned around to look at me and a small solemn smile lit up her face.

"Hi…" she said while slowly getting up. I watched her and again I was shocked at how amazingly fantastic she looked, especially close up. Just a simple shade of eye shadow and her dark blue eyes shined so brightly. "I didn't think anyone was coming back here…" she said while trying to close the space between us. I didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but I knew it wasn't going to be what I wanted her to do.

"Shouldn't you be outside mingling before your performance? Dad said there are some big time investors that he wants you to woo…" She nodded and I realized she was getting closer to me so she could leave. I couldn't just let her leave. "Why are you so sad…?" I asked and she gave me a false smile that never touched her eyes as if to prove she wasn't, but I knew better and she knew I did.

"I'm not sad… I'm happy. It's just…" she trailed off as if she didn't want to talk anymore. She looked up at me for a second. "My dad is actually here, but the whole time I was giving my speech. When I looked up at him, he was talking to some person about business… on my night… I just realize he's never going to accept me…"

"Who cares…?" I interrupted and she looked up at me with sudden anger. I let a charming smile slip in. "I didn't mean it like that… I mean who cares… it's your night… don't let him ruin it. Listen, how did your mom and brother look when you looked up at them?" I asked while stepping forward. I realized her sadden look earlier was for her father.

She smiled slightly as she considered it. "My mom looked very proud for the first time in her life…" she said and I nodded while looking down. I tried to combat the nervous chills that went through me when she smiled. "My brother was cheering his ass off…"

"Exactly, you got your mom to see things on your term… the night's still young. You can still woo your dad later…" she looked up at me and I smiled at her hoping she was reassured. This wasn't the conversation I meant to have with her. I actually didn't mean to have a conversation at all. I wanted more obviously. I always did.

She smiled naturally this time not in a grave way like before. I didn't know what to say. I thought I should comment on what drove me here; her overall gorgeous appearance, when she slowly walked towards me to close the distance between us. It felt a lot like that time she hugged me and I waited for her to wrap her arms around me, but she didn't. Instead she grabbed hold of my tie trying to bring me towards her.

I bent over voluntarily and she smiled. "That's really good advice…" She whispered seductively. I could feel her warm breath on my lips and before I could compose myself her mouth crashed onto mine. I was too stunned and off my guard to function correctly. That didn't seem like something she would do. She didn't strike me as the type. I was utterly and completely surprised. I let the fact that her soft, moist, lips were on mine work its way through my brain before slipping my hands around her waist, and kissing her back. I was about to pick her up and swing her long legs around my waist when I sensed my father.

He couldn't have come at a worse time. I had just begun kissing her back. "Inuyasha…" I heard him bark coherently. I wanted to end the kiss but I could feel her teeth bite down on the bottom of my lip and I was powerless to resist. "Inuyasha…" my dad said abruptly, but I didn't stop. It was her who stopped first. She looked up at me with lust clouding her dark blue eyes. She wanted me… I had done it. I cracked her. She wanted me, and she wanted me badly. The only problem was I wanted her just as bad.

She turned away when she heard my dad say my name one more time. "I'm sorry…" She said to my father, but I hadn't let go of her waist. I couldn't bring myself too, and she hadn't stopped clutching my tie. My dad gave her a very nice smile filled with compassion.

"You did nothing wrong Kagome… it's my idiot son who's to blame. Why don't you go out and mingle like we planned and leave me with him." she nodded before slowly slipping out of my arms. As soon as her warmth and scent was gone my eyes trailed at the door. I needed her, I wanted to go after her, but my father wouldn't let me.

"Inuyasha…" He said sadly and full of regret. "You'll never be able to have sex with _every_ beautiful girl in the world. It's virtually impossible. Why don't you do like Sesshomaru, settle down with _one_ attractive girl and have some grandchildren for me and your mom… huh?" He asked

"Dad…" I said while trying to slip away from him. "How am I going to find that _one_ girl… if you interrupt me with every_one_ I'm with…?" I said as I backed up slowly from him. I had to get Kagome back. "How am I supposed to know the _one _girl you just shooed away wasn't the _one_ for me…?" I asked as I turned away from him to find her. I felt a sudden chill develope my body as I ran out into the party floor. I searched around while trying to fight this weird feeling that Kagome could very well be my actual _one._

**Songs used in chapter in order.**

**I'm In love with my Guitar: Sung by Alex Johnson/ Jude Harrison From the album Instant Star Soundrack season 1 **

**Virtually all the song was used, but I changed up the end a tad bit. **

**Hot n cold by Katy Perry was mention. **

**Running With the Devil by Alexz Jonson's never released album was mentioned. **

**All songs used prior to this chapter. **

**22 pages on word people 22… review!**


	13. White lies

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait. On my defense this story is sometimes a bit complicated to write. I don't know, I think it has to do with finding the right songs or just getting in the mindset of writing it.**

**Chapter 13: White lies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Alexz Johnson's songs**

**KAG POV:**

I was supposed to be talking to investors until my next performance, but I couldn't get my mind off of him. It had me wondering parts of the room aimlessly and listening only partially to what people told me. I had skillfully avoided my friends and family and was standing near a back wall in the dark. I could make out the crowd talking and some walking around. In my hand I held an empty champagne glass. I couldn't stop myself from replaying the kiss over and over again. Before I could stop it a goofy smile replayed on my lips. I had to take a deep breath and straighten myself out before reentering the crowd.

As soon as I stepped onto the somewhat lighten floor a number of people took notice and began smiling and giving there were half of the reason I wanted to hide. I couldn't work the floor and _mingle_ without several other people putting themselves in the conversation. I wasn't mentally into any of it. I had my head in the clouds and all I really wanted to do was either talk about the kiss or think about it. The only thing at that moment that could surpass those two options would probably be seeing _him_, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

I pushed myself out of the crowd towards the exit sign on my left. I really wanted to go back stage again. I had a feeling that's where he was. He was probably doing something for his dad, and since I didn't see Inutashio anywhere I had a feeling they both were there. I tried to cross my way to the exit then. I didn't feel like just socializing anymore. I ducked around a few people and as I approached the door I could hear loud clacking behind me. I didn't turn to look. I prayed it would just be a random woman trying to get somewhere that had nothing to do with me quickly. But I knew in the back of my mind it wasn't.

"Kagome…" I huffed silently as I turned to meet her. "Hey…" she said and my annoyance disappeared suddenly. Sango was trying really hard to meet me in a mini lavender dress and tall stiletto heels. I was about to signal for her to meet me in the hallway when all my focus went automatically to the huge lavender flower on the corner of her head. She quickly made her way towards me and I focused my eyes from the flower to her face.

"What is that?" I asked and Sango followed my eyes to the flower. She rolled her eyes suddenly and opened the exit and let herself out. The exit led to a small lobby, brightly lighted and a lot more spacious than I imagined, I surveyed it quickly before setting my eyes on Sango. She was pulling the lavender flower out of her head and throwing it on the floor. It wasn't till then I realized that she wasn't in a very great mood. She took a solid look at the exit as if she was looking out for something.

"Last time I borrow anything from Ayame." She mumbled and I sighed as I took a bit of comfort in the idea that I could finally relax. I knew it wasn't very kind to say, but I was actually starting to get annoyed by my own songs. I leaned up against the wall waiting for her to talk. After awhile she crossed her arms and gave me a very angered look.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sort of rolled her eyes before walking forward.

"Don't act like you don't know." She said and I shook my head honestly. "Inuyasha turned me down." She bluntly stated. I didn't know what to say to that. I just sort of drifted my eyes to the flower on the floor. I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "I'm not even too upset that he turned me down. I mean I know what they say, but it's just how. It was pretty embarrassing." I nodded as if I understood, but I really didn't. There was a short pause and I finally looked up. "You know what… I'm being completely selfish I should be congratulating you… you know for everything."

"It's no big deal really…" Sango huffed suddenly and I just nonchalantly shrugged. I really didn't know what to say, Sango shuffled suddenly before cracking a small smile. "Well…you know what they say about the Takashi's" I knew that would make her a bit angry. I did want to take the time to ask her if I could make my move, but I thought 'too soon.' I decided that I'd settle on a casual question or a comment on her dress, when I heard the sound of a bulging door closing. I looked ahead but no one was coming in or out. "Where's Ayame?" I asked and Sango turned to check too. She opened her mouth to say something, but all of a sudden the echoing of a man's voice could be heard.

His voice sounded extremely familiar and I looked from Sango to the small arch way in the wall. I didn't need to say anything, and she automatically knew what I was signing. We backed up towards the center of the hall and quietly began creeping beside it.

"I don't know if I'm interested." A man commented. "I'm really not here for that." Sango smiled slyly before nudging me in the side. I narrowed my eyes and scooted up to get a better look.

"Yes, but picture doubling the money you projected to make tonight. Investing in a performer is very risky; talent isn't all to take into account, besides you haven't even heard her perform, who's to say she's good or not." My heart began beating excessively as I took in whose voice that was. I could feel my heart sinking as I got closer.

"Wait," the other man said as Sango and I both rounded the corner. In between the opening were two men. They were both dressed in business casual and the one closest to us was completely unrecognizable. The second man was hidden, but I didn't have to see him to know who he was. "Isn't Kagome your daughter?" he asked. It was weird to hear a stranger say my name with such precision. My father paused in his spot thinking of his next move. I could feel Sango's sorry expression on me, and my eyes filling with silent tears. I backed away from the wall.

"Yes she is… so you should take my word. It's not a good idea." Sango rested a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I wasn't going to let my dad bring me down. I didn't need his approval. I had gotten this far…I kept telling myself that as I rose from my spot and quickly made my way towards the door. Everything seemed like a blur to me because I knew it was all a lie. What my father just said stung more than anything, it was one thing to know for a fact that he didn't appreciate what I did, but it was another thing to know he didn't believe I had any talent either.

I opened the doors to my music thumping through the room. _'Hot N cold'_ was playing again, but instead of my acoustic version of the song, the original songs beat came on. I grabbed the attention of a few people as I walked in. They tried to come forward to say their 'congrats,' but I just rose a hand up and smiled bleakly. I was trying to make my way backstage when I heard Sango calling my name from behind. I didn't want to talk to her. I just wanted to sit in the dark for a few minutes and think over some stuff. She knew better than anyone how I got when my father insulted me. This was no different... it was actually worse. I turned towards her for a fifth of a second before heading towards the small walkway. I was about to turn the corner when someone blocked my access completely.

I backed up in shock before looking up. I was amazed to see the brick wall that had stopped my entrance was actually a person. A man to be exact, he had put two hands on my shoulder in an attempt to hold me still. "Congratulations…" he mouthed over the music. I put a hand on my forehead before letting my eyes take in Kouga's complete structure. He had an unusually charming smile on his face as he put a hand into a slack pocket. "Are you usually this clumsy?" He asked and I didn't know rather to be upset, nervous, shy, or upset. I decided to go for indifferent.

I shrugged before taking a step back to actually talk to him. "Only when people come out of nowhere." I said and he just smiled at that. It eased me momentarily and I rolled my eyes before grinning sincerely. I didn't particularly like Kouga romantically, he was the sort of unapproachable guy you saw walking down the street. You usually have to stop everything your doing just to tap the person closest to you to tell them how attractive he was. He was that one guy you'd see strolling around the mall and wonder if you've actually seen him on TV. He was the type of guy you stayed away from in any given scenario unless he came up to talk to you. He was actually that good looking, and I would have been excessively shock to know him, if it wasn't for the fact that I knew Inuyasha. Inuyasha was exactly like Kouga but ten trillion times more shocking. He was that guy you saw walking down the street, and everyone stops to stare, and when you turn to the person closest to you to tell them, they've already seen it, took a picture of it, and talked about it. Where ever he went he had a whole group of people talking about him at any given moment. He gave me great practice when it came to talking to Kouga type guys, so I was actually uncharacteristically calm when he laid that charming grin on me.

There was a silent pause between us. The type of silent pause that happens when someone's impression of you has changed, I furrowed my eyebrows trying to pin point what the change might be. It was sort of like when someone close to you wins the lottery, you think completely different about them, and you try to rearrange your thoughts so you can carry an appropriate conversation, but it wasn't me who thought different of Kouga, it was Kouga who had changed his views on me. I looked down to the ground momentarily before glancing back. "Okay Kouga, I'm going to go." I said while backing up. I didn't know exactly where I was going to go, but I not only felt betrayed by my father, but now I also felt awkward thanks to Kouga. I was heading back down the walk way when Kouga grabbed hold of my arm. I turned suddenly waiting for him to speak.

I waited a few seconds and he finally decided to say something. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked. I could feel my heart double in beat and I swallowed a bump in my throat. If I didn't know better I would assume that Kouga liked me.

I smiled stupidly before shifting my weight from foot to foot. "I don't know…" I said with a shrug. "It all depends on tomorrow." I nervously stuttered. He gave me a confused look and I cleared my throat so I could change my thought. I was so unprepared for this. At least when I spoke to Inuyasha I had taken the time to think over what to say before, but now I was completely off guard. I concentrated on the clicking of heels behind me and I prayed that it was Sango. I looked up at him and smiled nervously. "What I mean is…well… what are you doing tomorrow?" He narrowed his eyes suddenly in half amusement and half speculation.

The clicking of heels got louder and instead of hearing what he had to ask next I turned right away scaring a rushing Ayame. She screamed slightly and I backed up into Kouga entirely. He luckily caught me and helped steady my form. "Kagome…" Ayame said as she held her chest. "You scared me." She announced as if I wasn't affected by her rushing towards me at all. I rolled my eyes before dusting myself off. I could feel my embarrassment as I thought over what Kouga might have thought. I turned slightly.

"Sorry." I said he nodded as if he understood.

"I get it… your clumsy…" he said jokingly and I smiled slightly.

"This wasn't my fault either." Ayame poked me on the shoulder trying to get my attention but I ignored it.

Kouga on the other hand noticed and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be there to catch you." He said in an overly charming way before taking his leave off the walk way. I turned to watch him go and so did Ayame.

"OOO wow… if I didn't know better I would say Kouga like you." She commented and I rolled my eyes while turning to face her.

"Luckily you don't know better. So tell me, what do you want?" I asked and she smiled before doing her own impression of Kouga and lowering her voice and repeating… 'I'll always be there to catch you.' I nudged her in the arm wanting her to continue. "Ayame come on."

She smiled before straightening up and allowing me to take a close look at her unusual ensemble. She wore a weird seventies inspired pattern mini dress. Her hair was up in a chignon with two multi colored chopsticks in it. They seemed to match each square on the dress. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked down at her bright red purposely ripped stockings and her 4 inch platform shoes. "Ayame" I said as I looked up at her. "I thought you were going to wear that strapless dress?" I asked as I recalled her showing it to me last night.

She smiled before shrugging. "I thought this one was more acceptable." I looked down at it before shifting my eyes somewhere else.

"I don't think that'll ever be acceptable." She smiled slightly before backing up to spin. I smiled slightly. "Anyway Ayame, really what did you come up here for?" She shrugged while pointing down the walk way towards the floor where several people chatted and smiled towards me. Waiting at the very end were two women. I recognized them as the people who made me up and did my hair. I turned to look back at Ayame for a split of a second.

"They told me to help find you. Don't you have to performance soon." I felt my stomach spin then tighten. The scenes of my father's betrayal came back tenfold. It was as if my mind had to relate back to something depressing at the time where I needed to be reassured. It hurt knowing I had to perform when someone so close thought so little of me. I felt Ayame messing with my hair from the back. I gave her a nervous look and she smiled back.

"You look gorgeous; you know you're hardly recognizable." She said and I nodded, not knowing how to take that. Was I not attractive before? "So what song are you going to sing?" I shrugged but I knew it would probably be _Hot N Cold_; it was already getting increasingly popular online.

"I really don't know, probably both." I mumbled as I followed the two women backstage. Ayame followed as well. I searched the back for Inuyasha, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Where the hell was he? Both girls led me to the mirror I had been examining myself in earlier that night. Near it were a few conversing people. They wore matching uniforms. Two of them were women, and they seemed to be around my age. Their hair was loaded with extensions and they wore small shining scarlet leotards with a small fluffy skirt on the bottom. The other two were guys with baggy black pants and a shining red shirt. They had huge smiles on their faces as they talked and as soon as they saw me they dropped their conversations. "Who are they?" Ayame asked, and I shrugged as we walked closer to them.

"Who are they?" I whispered to the women beside me.

She glanced back at me momentarily. "Dancers…" She stated and I could already feel my stomach heave. I'd vomit any moment. I didn't do dancers; I didn't even know I had dancers. The idea of singing an uplifting fun song like _Hot N Cold_ was already challenging enough. I really wasn't in the mindset for it. I was led into the small corner where I sat at the mirror. The dancers left and Ayame took a seat beside me. She was all smiles as she touched all the makeup. She got up from her spot as one of the nameless women began lifting my hair and weighing it in her hands. I stared at my strange reflection, I was still unrecognizable and too fashionable for my own taste, but I wasn't as excited about it as I had been before. I sighed as Ayame ran towards me with a small naval baring dark red tank and a small leotard skirt with fluff lining the bottom.

"Isn't this adorable?" She squeaked, and I glanced at it.

"For you maybe." She rolled her eyes as she placed the outfit in front of her and smiled. I sighed as I looked at myself again. My mind regressed back to my father and my nerves got replaced with solemn.

* * *

**INU POV:**

**(20 minutes later)**

"She's playing the original. All of this is very brand new to her, it's last minute, but she'll know what to do." I said as I set the audio up. I could hear the people behind the curtain talking loudly and I had to speak over their voices to the band mates. I paused for a moment backing up.

"Can we go over it with her really quickly?" The guitarist asked. He was my least favorite for obvious reasons. I checked the time on my imaginary watch for a split second. He stared at me in a confused gaze.

"No…" I stated. He looked the other way; I knew he wouldn't dare say anything. "Listen you should be set, it's just a small performance, it's not being taped or filmed. Don't worry it's not a gig, it's a welcoming party." I backed up pushing a hand in my slacks. "This will be where the backup singers and dancers will stand."

"Dancers." The drummer said incredulously. I ignored it but in my head I thought the same thing. They were such a bad idea. It had been my dads; he had the idea of marketing Kagome as a pop singer though she wasn't. I ran a hand through my hair. I was wondering if it wasn't too late to actually reconsider it. "Just continue setting everything up. You're on in around fifteen." I left the stage to head backstage. I had been so busy I didn't have time to even check on her. I wondered how she'd even react to me. My father made it his goal to keep me away from her all night. I knew she had to be getting ready. I walked where her scent was most prominet.

"What's wrong Kagome, it's not the outfit. Is it? Come on tell me what's wrong?" I heard a woman coax. I slowed down trying to take in the rest of the conversation.

"What do you know Ayame?" She asked in silent frustration. "It is the outfit, it's degrading." She said, but even I could tell from the sound of her voice something else was going on. I took a step forward and her friend reflexively turned to face me. She made a half attempt of a smile. Kagome wasn't in direct sight but I knew she was under the small draping that was attended for her to get dress under.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked and the eccentrically dressed red head shrugged. I walked over to her without stepping over the draping. "Kagome…" I said and I could feel the shock in her presence. She tensed up and took a long elongated breath."Hey what's going on?" I asked and she didn't say anything right away. Instead she took a few steps back and leaned herself against the opposite wall.

"It's nothing, I just…" She paused momentarily. "Why do I need back up dancers?" She asked and I walked forward thinking it over. "I mean the outfits and everything…."

"Well…" I said as I walked towards the corner of the cover, I wanted to get as close to her as possible. I could feel my heart begin increasing at the idea of being near her. It brought back the emotions of earlier today, the kiss we had. "I can get rid of them; if you want… it was my father's idea. I'm not too fond of them either."

She didn't say anything. I could hear the sound of heels hitting the floor and suddenly she peeked her head out. Her hair had been changed; it was super straight and cascaded down on only one side due to the way she was standing. Her eyes like usual were round and the most beautiful hue of midnight. Her makeup accented the blue and her bangs had been extended so they were as even as the rest of her hair. She was gorgeous, and I found myself as shocked as before. "Really." She said with a half smile, but in reality she wasn't at all please. "How about the outfits?" She questioned. I gave her my own smile and she blushed unexpectedly.

I backed up "Okay… let me see?" I asked, the red head joined me. She seemed very curious. I suddenly started running my head around what it could actually look like. She sighed and walked back in the drapery before coming out slowly. I heard the clacking of her heels; I looked down spotting bright red stilettos, her long shapely legs were completely bare and I memorized the shape of them as I went up from there. Her hands were on her hips, but I couldn't tell rather she meant it to be seductive or just casual. From her hips I spotted just pure naval, she had a diamond stud in her belly button and the bottom half of the leotard was filled with red fluffy feathers and the other half just held her breast, somewhat like a sports bra. Her long black hair had dark red streaks going through one side. I took in her body all together, while the red head clapped in complete excitement. She dropped her hands from her hips in favor of putting it shyly behind her back. She was staring at me as if she wanted to know my oppinion of it, but I was so shocked and mesmerized I didn't know exactly what to say. My reaction was delayed and I had to smile suddenly and look down at the ground to hide how I really felt.

She huffed suddenly making me glance upwards. "I know… it's stupid." She said and I heard the embarrassment in her voice. Her friend looked at me in shock as if she wanted me to tell her how great I thought it was. She walked towards the covering and I followed to stop her.

"It's not stupid…" I said but I didn't know how to convince her without saying something extremely awkward. The first thing that popped into my head was how unbelievably amazingly sexy she looked, but with her friend beside me and only one kiss between us, i didn't want things to get weird.

"Yeah sure it isn't." She said and with that she left. I looked towards the red head for a moment, finally taking in her ridiculous dress. I didn't have words to say so I just turned towards the draping Kagome dissapeared under.

"Kagome…" I said, but she didn't answer. "Listen, you're on in like ten minutes, you're singing _Hot N Cold_ the original version." She didn't say anything, and I sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked but she still didn't respond. I checked the time on the clock by her makeup. "I got to now." I said and I paused for a split second. I took the time to close the small distance we had. "But… can we talk… after."

* * *

**KAG POV.**

I felt my heart skip a beat, because I knew that 'talk' didn't have to do with my costume or my stupid dancers. I knew he waited for me to say something but I didn't. After a few seconds he walked away and I stood up from my spot and left the changing curtain. Ayame stared at me with a smile on her face. I threw her a death look before walking towards the mirror. I only spotted myself for a fragment of a second before pushing the chair away from it.

"I don't know what the problem is?" Ayame said. "I seriously think you look great." I rolled my eyes. I didn't care how I looked. I especially didn't care about Ayame's perception on the whole thing. I didn't comment on it I just stared at the wall ahead of me trying to clear my mind. "So… "She said after awhile. "How hot was he the single Takashi just now? If I wasn't taken by your brother I swear." I looked at her for a fragment of a second and her smile disappeared. "What's wrong with you… seriously Kagome?"

"Nothing… really…I just… I don't think I want to perform anymore." I said and Ayame gave me a perplexed look and I stood up from my spot and took a deep breath.

"If nothing's wrong than why don't you want to perform… and don't tell me its nerves. Come on Kagome I'm your best friend."

"Ayame it's nothing." I snapped and she stopped for a brief second. I shrugged and looked past her. "I'm just starting to think I'm not as good as I might of thought." She stared at me for a brief second as if she couldn't even comprehend what I was saying. I crossed my arm and walked away. She didn't bother following me and as I walked the opposite way of the stage a woman stopped me. She had a microphone on and a clipboard on her hands. I knew she was going to tell me I needed to perform right around now.

* * *

**INU POV**

"Is she ready" My dad reassured and I nodded while walking away from him. He smiled and quickly patted me on my back as he got ready to take the stage. I looked around the crowded room spotting Miroku and Kouga. They stood near my brother at a table near the stage. I looked past them trying to spot Kagome's family. I had a very strange feeling that they were solely the reason she was upset. Her mom and brother were separate but there, her father on the other hand was at the other end of the room talking to an assortment of men at once. The music playing died down suddenly and the room darkened. I knew my father was taking the stage to introduce Kagome, but I had a feeling as soon as he did Kagome's dad would make a B- line for the door.

I walked past several people who were, at the moment trying to get seated. My dad took the stage and like I guessed Mr. Higurashi made his way towards the exit. I didn't know why I automatically felt compelled, but I made my way towards the exit. A few of the men were already talking about business as they searched for a less distracting place and as soon as they got to the door I intercepted their move and snuck a hand out to introduce myself. "Hello I'm Inuyasha." I said to all of them, I paused when I got to her dad. "Hello... Mr. Higurashi, I think we met yesterday, at your son's party."

He gave me a disoriented look as if he didn't know where I came from, and then out of courtesy he smiled suddenly. "Yes we did…hello again…"

* * *

**KAG POV**

The dancers were behind me stretching and I bounced on my toes in complete nervousness. I couldn't do this. I wasn't in the mood for it. I just wasn't feeling my best, I felt as if I could hurl at any moment. I couldn't help thinking that if my father hadn't come at all I would have been ten times happier. I would of danced, sang, maybe even walked the stage, but now I just felt drained, and everything negative he ever said to me kept ringing in my head. I took a deep breath as Inutashio's introduction came to an end. I was just kidding myself if I thought my dad was even going to stay for my performance. I could see him dragging chairs out into the hall to negotiate more business oppurtunities. He would go to extreme attempts to see me fail. I was so wrapped up in myself and everything I hadn't noticed the members of my band patting me on the back and running forward without me. The dancers followed afterwards and I just stared ahead. I didn't want to do this. He won, he could be extremely proud of himself now. I turned away from the entrance and searched around for a way to leave. The exit was bright red to my left and I didn't hesitate to try and run for it. Obviously I didn't get too far. Inutashio exited from the stage where I needed to enter.

"Kagome…" he called out and I paused for a moment, he walked calmly towards me and I turned to meet him halfway. "Where are you going?" He asked and I shrugged with a fake smile on my face. I knew he didn't buy it. "I just introduced you...The stage is that way…"

"I knew that…I just... I left something." I lied and he nodded as if he believed it but I knew he didn't. I walked forward alongside him as I made my way towards the stage entrance.

"Don't be nervous you'll do fine." I nodded, smiling as I thanked him and made myself on stage. As soon as I walked out the room made whistling noises and clapped hysterically. I gave them a half hearted smile and took the time to disoriently look around the room. I didn't know why I felt compelled to look for him but I did. I did it quickly before the lights could die down completely. I searched the back and as i did the audience tryed to as well. My eyes landed on Inuyasha first and foremost. He was talking with my dad while trying to pay attention to me. It didn't take long for me to realize what he was doing. My dad was truly that sorry.

"Kagome…" I heard someone whisper suddenly. I turned towards the drum player. He had a perplexed look on his face and I remembered instantly what I should have been doing. I smiled slightly and the clapping began again. I put my hand on the microphone and directed it towards me. "Hi." I said suddenly, the lights darkened again and I couldn't see my father anymore until the spotlight aimed at me. He hadn't even looked my way. I sighed silently but the microphone picked it up making a long aired buzz through the speaker. "Sorry about that…" I said "um… this is Hot N Cold." I heard the drum sticks pound together three times before the music pounded through. I could sense movement behind me, the dancers began to dance, and so did some of the audience. My time to sing came up suddenly but I didn't. The band stopped and I put a hand through my hair before grabbing a hold of the microphone. "Sorry." I said. "Can we try that... one more time?" I asked while turning towards the band. The drummer nodded and he hit the drum sticks three more times and the music drowned the room again. People began dancing and my que to begin singing approached quickly. I tapped my hand on my bare thigh trying to get into the music but I couldn't. People stopped dancing and I put a hand up signaling the music to stop. "I'm really… I don't know what's wrong with me." Mumbling began around the audience and I let my eyes wonder to my dad. He was actually looking towards me at that moment, and Inuyasha had both hands in his slacks and a worried look in his eyes. I didn't know why I felt like this but I just couldn't sing the song. I knew I had to but I can't. I turned towards the band as they waited. "I can't." I told them and the mumbling began up even louder. I turned away from the audience and backed up. I didn't run, I finally had my fathers attention and I knew exactly what to do. It was something I should of done a long time ago. I looked around the stage searching each instrument, finding the guitarist I walked towards him.

"Hi…" I said and he looked at me wide eyed. "Can I have this…?" I said indicating the guitar. He had an acoustic one in his hand and the bass player held an electric one in his hands. He looked down at it and without a word he passed it to me. I smiled while my thanking him and turned back towards the drum player. He stood up as I got closer. "I just want the stool." I told him and he nodded while picking it up. The dancers stood in wonderment not knowing what to do. "Just sit tight." I told them while taking the stool from him. I walked towards the microphone pushing it down.

I kept my eyes on my father who was staring incredulously at me now. I was actually pleased to finally have his attention. I put the stool down and set the microphone stand at my level. I sat at the stool and brought the guitar towards me. "I want to sing another song." I announced, no one seem to react. "I figured you guys have heard my version of _Hot N Cold_ enough now…" A few people laughed and I strummed quietly on the acoustic guitar to get the feel of it. "I want to sing a song I wrote… it's dedicated to my dad. He's right there…" I announced pointing towards the back. The audience turned his way and even the spot light aimed at him. "I wrote it when I was really young… like twelve, it's been a working process, I've gone back and redone it more than a million and one times. I think I've finally got it right. So this is for you dad, I think you'll understand why."

I pushed myself closer to the microphone and cleared my throat. This is "_White lies."_

* * *

**INU POV**

Her father walked closer to the stage. He seemed completely memorize with what she might say next. The spot light went back to her and the saddest most melancholy chord compression began. I automatically knew what type of song she was going to perform. She adjusted herself slowly before closing her eyes and letting the music sink in. Suddenly her voice chimed in slowly with a soft whisper:

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held_  
_Has hit the wall_  
_What used to be yours_  
_Isn't yours at all_

The music then began to get very slow and she stopped playing all together and almost like a flame her voice took on a new life. It heightened in pitch and it became impossible to ignore it as she dived into the chorus.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin_  
_Just give me something to get rid of him_  
_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_  
_Another little white lie_

The second verse began the same as the first, a piercing coherent whisper that sounded almost threatening in a way.

_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied_  
_As ribbons fall away_  
_Leave the consequence_  
_But my tears you'll taste_

_The _music stopped again and chorus repeated again in the same high pitched voice. I found it hard to concentrate on anything else. I could feel everything she was singing and more. I could tell the audience could too. No one moved, no one whispered, everyone stayed glue to her as she sung. The songs meaning was apparent to everyone in the, and though her father was who she angled it to no one turned to look at him at any point. They were waiting till she was done.

The music changed as she came down to the hook of the song she rose up slowly from her spot as her hands stroked the chords automatically. The music became unusually slow and her voice turned into a melodic whisper again and she took the pause to push the microphone upwards.

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

All of a sudden her voice picked up and rose and the music stopped as it echoed throughout the whole room.

_I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

The music stopped again and the scent of fresh tears alerted me as she began the chorus of the song again…

_Oh my permission to sin  
you might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive… (_Her voice began to whisper again and the music became somber)  
_another little white lie_

She put the acoustic guitar down and stared straight ahead at her father before dropping the microphone and turning away. No one made any attempt to move until a woman at the other end of the room clapped suddenly. The whole room combusted into applause and people began whooping. I stared ahead for a moment until I let what just happened sink in. After awhile i decided to head backstage. I was about to make my entrance when I heard someone call my name.

I turned in shock when i took in her dad. "Let me go…" He stated "please." I didn't know what to say to that, so I backed up allowing him to go ahead of me…

!

!

!

Okay sorry for the unusually long wait.

**songs used: **

**_white lies (skin)_ alexz johnson, instant Star soundtrack season 1**

**mentioned songs listed in previous chapters**


End file.
